Love or Pretend?
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Tea 'pretends' to go out with Joey so the new girl in school will fall for him. But what happens when Joey starts to fall for Tea along the way? And how will Yugi feel about this? Very big twists! Joey/Tea - DISCONTINUED -
1. Joey's crazy idea

**Author Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.**

**Title:** _Love or Pretend?_

**Couple:** Joey/Tea

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** _Tea 'pretends' to go out with Joey so the new girl in class will fall for him. But what happens when Joey starts to fall for Tea along the way? And how will Yugi feel about this?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Joey's crazy idea**

"Okay Yug, here comes my Red Eyes Black Dragon. Red Eyes attack Yugi's Beta da Magnet Warrior now!"

Yugi and Joey were playing another duel just outside of school one morning. Yugi was down to **600 L.P.** and Joey had only **100 L.P**. left.

"That was a great move, Joey," Yugi yelled over at him.

"Danks, Yugi!"

Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Duke were in the middle, watching how the duel was going.

"Do you guys think this duel will _ever_ end?" Tea asked the others.

"I don't know, Tea. This has been quite a duel though. Both Yugi and Joey are doing extremely well, but Joey's life points are almost gone. I wonder what Yugi will do next," Bakura answered her, his British accent kicking in as usual.

"Yeah, this duel has become intense, but if it doesn't end soon we'll be late for class," Tristan added.

"Well then, why don't we see what happens instead of talking about it?" Duke asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Yugi drew his next card. The others could tell it was something he wanted because of his smile.

"Your Red Eyes isn't going to stay on the field much longer, Joey," he told him, grinning.

"Hit me with ya best shot, Yug!" Joey yelled to him.

"You got it, Joey!" Yugi looked down at his card and played it on the field. "I play the Dark Magician in attack mode. Now my Dark Magician take out Joey's Red Eyes and the remainder of his life points!"

Dark Magician attacked and destroyed Joey's Red Eyes.

Joey's life points went down to 0 and the holograms of the monsters disappeared.

"Dat was uh good duel, Yug," Joey said to him when it was over.

"Thanks, Joey. You almost beat me this time."

"Yeah, _almost_," Tristan just had to add.

"I'm just glad it's over. The bell's suppose to ring any minute now," Tea told them.

"Bah! Don't worry about it, Tea. We're fine," Joey said calmly.

"You're only saying that because maybe for once Mrs. Bell won't put you in detention for being late," Tristan told him.

Joey growled. "Dat's enough out of ya, Tristan."

**RING!**

The sound of the bell rang. "**Finally!** I thought the bell would never ring," Tea complained.

"That anxious to get to class, Tea?" Duke asked, looking at her.

"No, but I am starting to get bored out here."

"Come on you guys. We don't want to be late," Yugi said to his friends and the six of them walked to class.

* * *

"Class, my I have your attention please? We have a new student in our class today and I want all of you to make her feel welcome," Mrs. Bell, their English teacher, said to them after had class started that morning. "Melody, will you come in here, please?" 

A girl with long blonde hair had slowly entered the classroom. She had on the pink and blue uniform that every girl in school wore and a matching blue ribbon in her hair.

Melody's shining sapphire eyes and creamy white skin made her somehow sparkle and glow when standing under the light.

Many whispers started to go around the room, especially from the boys.

"Whoa, check her out," Tristan was stunned.

"She's hot!" Duke was equally stunned.

Joey didn't say anything. He just stared at her. '_She's beautiful..._' he whispered to himself.

Most of the girls gave her mean looks for getting all of the guys' attention. More than likely it was out of jealous that they gave Melody mean looks and cold shoulders. **(A/n could you blame them?)**

Tea really didn't care about it though. She just went along reading a book she wanted to catch up on while all of the guys couldn't help but drool when watching Melody standing in the classroom.

Though, Tea had a suddenly curiosity to see how Yugi was acting with all of this. She was sure that Yugi looked liked every other guy in their classroom.

'_He's probably drooling at the sight of her, too._'

Her eyes traveled over to him, but for some reason when she saw him he wasn't looking at Melody...he was looking at her.

Yugi seemed to be in an endless daze while watching her read. It seemed to be such an endless daze that Yugi didn't even seem to notice that she had stopped reading to peek over at him.

'_Why would Yugi want to look at me when there's a beautiful girl standing in the front of the classroom?_'

He had on one of those '_you look so beautiful_' faces for some reason while he was looking at her, but Tea didn't know why.

'_Strange..._' then Tea went back to her book.** (A/n Can you imagine seeing Yugi stare at Tea right now? I can!)**

"Class, this is Melody Thompson and she is going to be staying with us for the remainder of the year. Melody, why don't you go sit behind Joseph? Joseph, will you raise your hand, please?"

Joey nervously raised his right hand. Melody slowly walked over behind him.

"Hi, Joseph," she whispered to him after she sat down.

"Hi..." he barely managed to whispered back.

'_Oh, please!_' Tea looked over at him and rolled her eyes. '_Could it get any more obvious that Joey likes her?_'

"Hey, Tea. Do you want to come over to the game shop after school?" Yugi whispered over to her.

Tea looked over at him slightly nervous, but managed to make out fake a smile so she didn't look agitated. "Sure, Yugi. I'll meet you at my locker after school."

She didn't think it was a good idea just yet to ask why he was staring at her.

"Okay."

* * *

**BANG!**

Joey banged his head against his locker for the tenth time that day. "What kind of uh chance do I have with uh girl like dat?"

Tristan finished taking a drink from the water fountain to answer him. "You don't."

"Oh, danks for da support, Tristan! You're uh **real** big help," banging his head against his locker again.

"I'm just saying, man..." Tristan looked over at Melody. She had about two dozen guys crowding around her at one of the lunch tables in the cafeteria. "You are going to have to do something _big _to get that girl to like you."

"I know! But what can I do! Every guy in school digs her."

Tristan thought about it for a moment. "There's only one thing I can think of that might get her to like you."

"What! What is it? I gotta know what ta do before my chance with dis girl is gone!" Joey grabbed the collar of Tristan's school shirt and started pushing him back and forth.

Tristan grabbed his hands and stopped Joey from shaking him. "Chill out, man. What ya gotta do is get the girl jealous."

"Jealous? How do I do dat?"

Tristan rolled his eyes and sighed. "You get another girl to go out with you and then pretty soon Melody will start to notice you."

"You dink dat will work?"

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

* * *

"Hey, Tea!" Yugi ran up to her after school. 

Tea smiled as she saw her best friend coming up to her after school that same day. "Hi, Yugi!"

"Are you ready to go yet?" he said, a little out of breath.

"Um, just about. I just finish dance class and I need to put my stuff away. Just give me a minute and I'll be outside."

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute."

Then Yugi left her.

'_I wonder what Joey and Tristan were up to today. They were acting really weird. They didn't even eat lunch, and that alone means something is up with those two. I just hope they don't do anything crazy. Plus, I'm still a little freaked out with Yugi. I still can't believe he would rather look at me than a new girl. sigh Maybe I'm just blowing this out of proportion. I'm sure it was nothing._'

Tea finished putting her dancing shoes and outfit away in her locker. She slammed her locker shut and went to find Yugi outside.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Not one girl! I couldn't get _one_ girl ta go out with me!" Joey complained to Tristan while walking over to Yugi's house.

"I'm sorry, man. Maybe you just need to try harder. How many girls did you ask out?"

"Ya don't wanna know."

"Well, why was it so hard? Usually you don't have a problem with asking girls out. What was wrong this time?"

"I guess because every time I saw Melody go by when talkin' ta them I couldn't help but stare at her."

"Real smooth, Wheeler. So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just have ta try harder tomorrow."

"Or maybe you should just give up now," then Tristan started cracking up.

Joey started growling at him. "Dat's enough, Tristan."

Tristan stopped laughing. "I'm just playin' with ya, man. You know I don't mean it."

Joey calmed down. "Yeah, I know."

They finally got to Yugi's house, but Tristan stopped Joey before he went inside.

"What's da hold up, man?"

"Listen, Joey. I can tell that you really like this girl and I'm glad, but I don't want you to see you go insane because of her. If it doesn't work out with Melody there will always be other girls out there. Ok?"

Joey nodded his head. "Ok." '_But I'm plannin' ta make it work between me and Melody no matter what it takes._'

Then Tristan hit him on the back. "Now, let's just get inside. I'm sure playing a duel and seeing the others will cheer you up."

Joey and Tristan walked up to the door of the game shop and stepped inside. They heard Yugi and Tea laughing when coming inside. The two were sitting on the couch looking at something on the table.

"Hey, what's so funny you two?" Tristan asked when he walked up to them.

Tea and Yugi looked up at him. "Is that any way to say hello to your friends?" Tea questioned him while getting up to give him a hug.

"Sorry, Tea. I didn't mean to do that," hugging her back.

Letting out of him, Tea smiled. "That's okay, Tristan. Hey, where's Joey? I thought he would be with you."

"He is with me."

"Well not anymore," she corrected him, pointing to his side so he could see for himself.

Turning around, Tristan said, "What? I thought he was in here. Ugh! I guess he's _**still**_ feeling down about today. I can't believe the way he's acting. The guy seriously needs to learn to get a grip when it comes to--," Tristan suddenly stopped speaking.

The expressions on Tea and Yugi's faces were enough to make anyone stop talking.

"I'm just taking a shot in the dark here, but is there something going on with Joey?" Tea asked with a hint of a smile on her face from amusement.

"It's nothing. Joey will figure it out on his own. It's just something that happened at school."

"Let me guess. Joey's got a crush on the new girl at school and he doesn't know how to get her attention?" Tea asked again, while smiling at Tristan.

Tristan opened his mouth completely shocked. "How did you know that!"

"Please! I'm a girl too, ya know. I notice these kinds of things."

"Man, you girls surprise me more and more everyday."

Tea giggled. "Do you want me to go and talk to him? Maybe I can give Joey some pointers on what to do to get a girl to notice him."

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine. He'll do what he wants to on his own. That's just how he is. Hey, can you give me some pointers?"

Tea giggled again. "Oh, Tristan!"

"I think Tristan's got a point, Tea. If Joey doesn't figure this out on his own, how will he get a girl to like him in the future?" Yugi told her.

"I guess you've got a point too, Yugi."

"Hey, Wheeler! Get in here before I come and get you myself," Tristan yelled to him.

"I'm comin'..." Joey dragged himself inside.

"Joey, are you going to be okay?" Tea asked while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Joey slowly looked up at her and then he started to scream uncontrollably.

"Joey! What is the matter with you!" Tea yelled at him. "Why are you screaming at me!"

Tristan suddenly grabbed Joey's mouth so he would stop screaming and said, "I'll see what's up with him."

Then Tristan dragged Joey outside. Tristan pushed Joey away from him and said, "What the hell were you thinking back there, Joey! Screaming in front of Tea like that. It's almost like you were scared of her or something."

"Tristan, don't ya get it, man?"

"Get what?"

"I should ask Tea out!"

Tristan started to crack up until he finally stopped to answer him. "Oh, that's funny, man! Like you would **really** ask one of your _best friends out_ to get another girl to like you. That's really funny."

Joey started to get angry again. "I'm bein' serious, Tristan!"

Tristan's eyes widened and he gasped. "What! Are you crazy, man? Tea would never go out with you."

"She has ta! Tea's my last hope ta get in da game with Melody. If she doesn't go out with me den I'll have no chance with Melody."

"Let me see if I get this straight. You're going to use one of your best friends as a last resort to get a girl you like to like you back?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with dat?"

"Joey, you're insane! First of all, Tea would _never _agree to it, and secondly, you would be using her if you did."

"Well, what if I did something for Tea in return for helpin' me out, den I wouldn't be usin' her. And besides, if I did go out with Tea I really wouldn't be datin' her. Dat actually works out better anyway."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Dink 'bout it, we would only _pretend _ta date 'til Melody starts ta notice me more and den I'll ask her out."

"Joey, it's _**never**_ going to work."

"Come on, man! You were da one dat told me ta do dis in da beginning. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Yugi! He would totally freak! You know he still has a crush on her and if he found out that you were going out with Tea he would totally kill you."

"We would only be pretendin', Tristan! It's nothin' ta worry about."

"Whatever, Wheeler, but I am advising you **NOT** to tell Yugi about this. Pretend or not I still think he wouldn't like the idea."

"Fine! I won't tell Yugi for da time bein', but 'til den I've got ta convince Tea about dis."

"Good luck!" '_Cause you are going to need all the luck you can get._'

* * *

"Tea, can I talk ta ya alone at lunch today?" Joey asked her the next morning at school. 

Tea eyed him while putting a book in her locker. "Uhhh... Sure, Joey... What's it about?"

"I can't tell ya right now. It's uh secret. But can I meet ya at da football field during lunch? Nobody can bother us there."

Tea looked at him suspiciously. "Joey Wheeler, what are you up to?"

"Just meet me at da football field at lunch today. I'll tell ya everything."

Then Joey ran off before Tea could answer him.

'_I don't know what you're up to, Joey. But I promise I'm going to fine out what it is._'

"Hey, Tea...what are you staring at?" Yugi asked her, confused.

Tea looked down at him and she gasped. "Oh, Yugi! I didn't see you there. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

Yugi started to look worried at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just thinking about something. I promise nothing's wrong."

Yugi studied her for a moment. "All right... Are you ready to get to class?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

**Later that day...**

Tea walked down to the high school's football field at lunch, still thinking about what Joey told her earlier. '_Why was Joey acting so weird earlier? It's like ever since he first saw that new girl, Melody, he hasn't been the same. I'm really starting to worry about him. I hope he's okay._'

"Hey, Tea!" the brunette heard Joey yell to her from the middle of the football field.

She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile.

Even though she knew something was up with him, Tea knew she couldn't deny the way he made her happy at times. Joey was really a guy with two sides to her. He had his sweet side that he always kept when around his friends. But the gangster side of himself was still there and sometimes it got him into trouble, especially at school. He was a lot like Yugi and Yami, expect the other side of himself wasn't another person. It was just something that made him complete.

"Hey, Joey!" she yelled back to him.

Tea finally reached the football field and walked up to her friend.

"Now what's this about, Joey?" she immediately asked him.

"Let's take uh walk around da track and I'll tell ya."

Tea eyed him again. "I'll only walk with you if you tell me what's been up with you lately?"

"I promise I will, Tea."

"All right then. Let's start walking."

Joey and Tea started walking around the track and Joey began talking to her.

"I'm glad dat ya came, Tea. I was startin' ta dink ya wouldn't come."

Tea looked over at him. "Why would you think that, Joey? Maybe because you've been acting completely weird around me for the last two days?"

"Yeah, I guess I deserved dat. I'm sorry dat I've been so secretive around ya lately. I didn't mean for dat ta happen."

"Joey, it's alright. I just want to know what you're hiding from me."

Joey suddenly stopped walking. Tea knew what Joey had to tell her was big.

"Okay, do I even want to hear this now?" Tea asked him.

"Tea, I was wonderin' if ya would go out with me."

* * *

**Like the first chapter? Please review!**


	2. The unsure decision

**Author note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.**

'_Love or Pretend?_'

**Chapter two is up! Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter two: The unsure decision

Tea gasped. "Excuse me for a second. I think I just hallucinated. What? I thought I just heard you say you wanted to go out with me. What did you just say to me?"

"I did just say would ya go out with me."

Tea looked at him like he was crazy or something like it. '_Joey's got to be kidding me. He wouldn't really ask me out...would he?_' "Joey, you're joking, right? I mean, you really wouldn't ask me out...would you?"

"Tea, I've got uh little proposition for ya."

Tea raised an eyebrow. "What kind of proposition?"

"Just hear me out. I want us ta pretend we're goin' out so dis other girl I like will start ta notice me."

"Melody Thomason?"

Joey gasped now. "How did you know?!"

Tea rolled eyes playfully. "Never mind that. But why you want to take me out when there's a billion other girls in school that would probably love to go out with you?"

"Because I can trust ya and...no one else would."

"Joey!"

"Tea, please! Ya huff ta do dis for me! If ya don't Melody will never see as nothin' more den uh classmate or friend. Please! I'm beggin' ya! I'll get down on my hands and knees and beg ta ya if I huff ta. Just please do dis one thing for me."

Tea looked at him in disgust. "No! Joey, I am not going to be used as your little pet to get another girl to notice you. I'm sorry, but I just won't do it."

"I'll do anythin' for ya in return if ya do dis for me! Please! You're my last hope!"

Joey got down on his hands and knees and started to pretend to cry at her feet.

'_You have got to be kidding me. I think Joey's finally cracked. _**(A/N If he already hasn't.)** _There is no way I can be seen in public like this. I would be laughed at for the rest of the year if anyone saw us like this._' "Joey, get off of the ground. You're embarrassing me and you look pathetic," Tea whispered at him.

Joey got up and tightly wrapped his arms around her body.

"Please, please, please do dis for me, Tea! I promise I'll do anythin' for ya in return. I just need ya do dis one thing for me."

Tea started to look sad and guilty until--

'_No, Tea! Don't you dare give into Joey's act! He would be using you only to get another girl. Oh, why did Joey have to become one of my best friends! I always give into his acts. But what choice do I have now? I don't want to hurt his feelings if I say no. I can't believe I'm going to say this and I know I'm making a huge mistake saying this, but here it goes._' "Fine! I'll make you a deal, Joey. Just let me think about it for a little while then I'll call you tomorrow night and tell you my decision, but until then no more asking me about it, all right?"

A smile started to form on Joey's lips as he let go of her.

"Ya got it! I won't say uh word about 'you know what' until ya ready ta talk about it. Danks, Tea!"

"You're welcome. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Alright, I'm goin' and danks again. You're the best kind of friend uh guy could ask for. I love ya!" then Joey gave Tea a friendly kiss on the cheek and ran off to tell Tristan the news.

Tea watched Joey leave. After he was out of sight she touched her cheek softly and felt the small kiss he planted there.

She smiled as she walked away to find Yugi.

* * *

"Hey, Wheeler! Over here, man!" Tristan yelled over to Joey at the cafeteria.

Joey ran over to him in a hurry.

"Where's your food? Aren't ya hungry? What's the rush?" Tristan kept asking him question when he came over.

"Dare's no time to eat, man! Just forget about food for right now!"

Tristan looked at him strangely. "The food here isn't _that _bad, man. You've never complained about it before. What's your problem?"

"Tristan, guess what? Ya'll never believe what just happened!"

Sitting down in a chair at one of the tables, Joey literally looked like he was ready to pang off the walls any minute.

"What?" then Tristan started to take a sip of his drink.

"Your never gonna believe it! I got uh maybe out of her! Tea said maybe."

Tristan immediately spit out his drink. "_WHAT?!_"

Suddenly people in the cafeteria started to look and stare at them. Once they stopped Tristan went back to his questions. "Tea actually said maybe. Man, what did you do to her to get even a maybe out of her!"

"I just kept beggin' and cryin' 'til she finally gave up and said maybe ta me. Though, dare is uh catch. I'm not allowed ta speak about it for da next day. She's goin' ta call me tomorrow night after school and give me her answer."

"I just can't believe she said maybe. You may just have a chance now."

"But she can't know ya know about da whole thing. I didn't tell her it was your idea. So keep your mouth shut if ya know what's good for ya!"

"Did you tell Tea about Yugi yet?"

"Tristan, ya know I can't warn her about Yugi unless I'm actually goin' with her first. Plus, if she did know dat Yugi's has uh crush on her it could ruin da plan with Melody."

"Good point."

"Well, it seems everything's almost in place. All I got ta do now is wait for an answer from Tea."

"But what if she does says no?"

Joey gave him a mean look.

"Well she could, man! Ya never know. I'm just laying out the possibilities," Tristan told him.

"Ya got nothin' ta worry about. She won't say no. I know Tea. She's not goin' ta disappoint me."

Now Tristan started to get mad. "What? Suddenly you're an expert on how Tea thinks because you want her to do something for you."

"Don't be so negative, Tristan. I don't know for sure, but it's some feelin' inside dat tells me she will."

Tristan rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I sure hope your feeling is right, man. Because if it's not you can kiss having anything chance with Melody goodbye."

* * *

"Tea, over here!" Tea heard someone call out her name from behind her.

Tea spun around to find the face of Yugi at the top of a case of stairs.

"Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi finally caught up to her a few seconds later. "God, I thought I'd never find you, Tea. I've been searching for you everywhere. Where were you earlier at lunch? I thought we were suppose to meet at my locker."

Tea started to get nervous around Yugi again for some reason. '_Think, Tea, think. What should I say to Yugi to get myself out of this?_'

Then it hit her.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you, Yugi! I had to go talk to one of my teachers about a missing assignment I had. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I guess it just slipped my mind. Can you forgive me?"

'_What's wrong with me? First I practically give into Joey's act and now I'm lying to Yugi. What's going on?_'

"Oh..." Yugi seemed a little upset but put on a smile anyway. "Well of course I can forgive you, Tea. You're one of my best friends. I'm just glad I was able to find you. I haven't been able to find the rest of the gang anywhere for some reason."

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but I'm glad that I found you, too. But I'm sure the others are around here somewhere. They're probably just off somewhere that we don't know about doing God only knows what."

Yugi laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

'_Now I'm really lying to Yugi. Being around Yugi right now seems so wrong and so weird for some reason. Oh, what am I saying? Yugi's my best friend and I shouldn't be acting like this. I should glad to be around him._'

"What do you want to do now? We still have some time left before our next class. Do you want to go get something to eat at the cafeteria or go and find the rest of the gang?" Yugi offered.

"No. I'm not that hungry. Why don't we just go take a walk or something?"

"But what about the guys? Don't you want to find them and hang out with them as well?"

Tea smiled. "No. I'd rather just hang out with you alone right now. Is that okay?"

'_Maybe a walk with Yugi alone will make me feel better._'

Yugi began to blush. "Um, sure. That's fine with me. I'd love to take a walk with you alone."** (A/N Yeah, like Yugi's NOT really showing the fact that he has a crush on her. Oh, if Tea only knew!)**

Tea tried hard not to notice the redness of his cheeks. She could tell he was blushing for some odd reason.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

**Later that night...**

'_What should I do? Should I pretend to go out with Joey and play his game so another girl will like him? Or should I say no and this whole thing be over and done with for me?_' Tea sat at her desk that night, thinking about what to do. '_What would people think if they saw that I was going out with Joey? What would the guys think? What would my friends think? What would they say? What would Yugi say..._'

Tea slammed her head on her desk. '_This is just too much pressure! Joey should have never even asked me to do this. It's making me go nuts! I told Joey no once and I should have done it again. I've got so many questions about this and I don't even think it's something I want to do this. I mean, I care about Joey a lot, maybe even more than I think at times, but I can't pretend to be his girlfriend. It wouldn't be right. Especially when I've got so many other friends as guys. It just wouldn't be right._'

Tea was just about to pick up the phone and tell Joey that she couldn't do it when something in her mind stopped.

'**_Don't do it, Tea..._**' a vague voice inside of her said.

'_Huh? Who said that?_'

'**_Don't do it..._**' the voice kept telling her.

'_Why not?_' she asked the voice.

'**_Because think about Joey. He's counting on you to do this for him. How do you think this would make him feel if you said no._**'

'_But what about my friends? It wouldn't be right if I did this with them around. And besides, what would they think about this? It would probably be kind of weird for them._'

'**_Don't you mean for Yugi?_**'

'_Yugi? What about Yugi? I don't like Yugi in that way._'

'**_Oh...really? It sure seems like it._**'

'_It does not! Yugi's just a friend of mine and nothing more._'

'**_All I'm saying is think about how Joey would feel if you turned him down. Would you want to be turned away from your friends if you needed help from them?_**'

'_I guess you've got a point there._'

'**_Just think about. You might just be surprised by what you find out..._**'

And then the voice was gone.

"What did that voice mean 'I might be surprised by what I find out?' And what should I do now?"

Tea thought about it for a few more minutes and then made a decision.

"Alright. I've convinced myself. I'm going to pretend to go out with Joey for Joey and only because I really do think he needs my help."

* * *

**One night later...**

**RING!**

Joey heard the phone in his apartment ring.

"Joey, get the phone right now!" Joey heard his father yell at him from in the shower.

'I wonderin' who's callin' at dis time of night.'

Joey picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Joey, it's me, Tea. I called to tell you my decision about what we talked about yesterday afternoon."

"Tea?! Oh, God! I completely forget about that. Dank God ya called. Da whole thing went past my mind."

'_That doesn't surprise me_,' Tea dully said in her mind.

"Well, do you want to hear what I have to say anyway?"

"Yes! Tell me! Tell me right now!" Joey said all excited.

"Joey, take a chill pill, okay?"

"All right!"

"Now that you've hopefully calmed down a bit I'll tell you my decision."

'_Dis is it!_' Joey said in the back of his mind.

Tea took a deep breath. "I've decided that I will pretend to go out with you. But _ONLY _for a short time. I don't want to do this forever."

Joey remained calm on the outside, but his insides were screaming with joy.

"How long will ya do it?"

"How's a week sound?"

"Just uh week? Dat's not enough time!" Joey complained.

"Joey..." Tea growled at him.

"I mean, uh week sounds great! Yeah, we'll try it out for uh week."

"I think a week should be long enough for Melody to start liking you. What do you think?"

"Uh week's fine with me, Tea. Danks for pullin' through for me. I owe ya one."

"Yeah, we'll see about that. I'll see you tomorrow at Yugi's, alright?"

"Yugi's? Oh, yeah! I forget it's Friday. K! I'll see ya den."

"And Joey can you remember something for me, please?" '_Not that it's likely._'

"Sure. Anythin'."

"We don't 'pretend' to go out until Monday. This weekend we're still friends, okay?"

"Gottcha."

"Oh, and one more thing, Joey. I have a special request. Yugi's been acting really weird around me lately and I don't think he would like the idea that we're pretending to date, since we're only friends and all. So I was wondering, could we keep this away from him? You know, at least until I want to tell him. It would mean a lot to me if you could understand and agree with me on this."

'_I almost forget about Yugi. Oh well. She's practically done all da work for me._'

"Um...Sure, Tea. We can keep dis between us. I don't mind. I'm just so glad ya said yes."

"You're welcome."

"Danks again, Tea. I'll never forget what you've done for me today."

Tea smiled.

"Honest. I won't forget."

"Thanks, Joey. That's really sweet of you."

"Tea! Dinner's ready!" Tea heard her mom yell to her from the kitchen.

"All right, mom! I'm coming!" she called back.

"I gotta go now, Joey. My mom's waiting for me so we can have dinner. I'll talk to ya tomorrow at Yugi's."

"Alright. See ya."

"Bye."

They both hang up the phone and Tea looked down at her phone for a few seconds. She closed her eyes and said, '_I hope I'm doing the right thing. Even though I don't fully agree on Joey plan I know in my heart that Joey really needs my help now and as one of his best friends I knew I couldn't let him down._'

"Tea, are you coming to dinner or are you going to stay in your room all night?" her mother called to her again.

"Coming!" then Tea put the phone down and raced out of her room.

Joey slowly closed the door of his bedroom while a wide smile on his face. He got on his knees and remained calmed until--

"Yes! Tea said yes! My life has meaning now! Dis is da happiest day of my life! I actually have uh chance ta go out with Melody now! YES!!!!" Joey screamed out loud.

"Joey, ya better shut up right now! If ya don't the neighbors will call the cops and you'll be grounded for two months!" Joey heard his father screaming at him from his bedroom.

"I'm shutin' now, alright?" Joey called back to his dad.

"Ya better!"

Joey really didn't care what his father was saying to him. All that matter now was that he finally had a chance with Melody when all of this was over.

"Oh, God! I better call Tristan and tell him da news."

* * *

**The next day...**

"I can't find it! The remote could be anywhere in here," Tea heard Joey yelling in Yugi's house the next morning when walking in.

"I know. I've searched everywhere for it and I still can't find it," Tristan called out.

"It has to be somewhere around here, you guys. Let's just keep looking," Yugi jumped in.

"So you guys lost the remote?" Tea asked them.

Yugi immediately smiled when he saw her face. "Hey, Tea. I'm glad you finally made it. We thought you'd never get here."

Tea smiled at him. "Well, here I am."

"Can ya help us find da T.V. remote? We've been lookin' everywhere," Joey begged for her help.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Guys, didn't you know you don't need a T.V. remote to use the T.V.?"

"Well of course ya do. How else do ya turn on uh T.V.?" Joey asked her.

"Like this," then Tea walked over to the T.V. and pressed the power button on it. It turned on and the guys stood there in amazement.

"Wow..." said Tristan.

"You can do dat?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't take rocket science to turn on a T.V. without a remote. You just go up to it and turn it on. It's that simple."

"Ya know, I never thought of dat before. Dat's uh good idea, Tea."

Joey quickly went over to Tea and wrapped an around her shoulder. "See, dis is exactly why we needed uh friend like you in our lives. Ta keep us on track."

Tea looked at she had been strangled while he was holding her.

She weakly asked him, "That's great, Joey, but can you get off of me now?"

"Oh, sorry, Tea." Then he let go of her.

After catching her breath, Tea winced and said, "That's okay."

* * *

**SLAM!**

The sound of Tea's locker shut. It was Monday morning again.** (A/N God knows I hate Monday mornings. Who doesn't?)** She was about to leave for her first class when she saw Joey coming up to her. He had a bright smile on his face. She knew he was in a good mood.

"Mornin', Tea."

"Hey, Joey."

"So are ya ready ta go ta English class or what?"

Tea just had to giggle. "Yeah, I'm ready."

They were about to leave when Tristan ran up to them.

"Tristan, what's goin' on, man? Why were ya in such uh hurry ta see us?"

After he regained his breath he told them. "Guys, you'll never believe what I just heard from Yugi's grandpa."

"What? Is everything okay? Is Yugi alright?" Tea asked extremely worried.

"He's alright, Tea. He's fine. It's just he woke up with the flu and he won't be in school for at least the next two days."

"Oh, that's awful. The three of us should go and see him after school today."

"I agree, Tea, but I gotta go somewhere right now. I'll catch up with ya two later! Bye!" Then Tristan ran off before either of them could say bye back to him.

"Well there's go, Tristan," Tea said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Tea nodded. "Yep."

Joey looked over at Tea. "So...where were we before we got interrupted?"

Tea smiled. "We were going to go to class together I believe."

"So are ya ready ta go?"

"Ready."

Then Joey held out a hand to Tea. Tea knew this would begin their pretending to date. '_Well, I guess this is it. I'm actually going to go through with this whole thing after all. I still can't believe that voice talked me into doing this. Whoever that voice was. Here it goes._'

She slowly raised a hand to reach his hand and placed her hand in his.

Joey smiled at her as they walked off to class together. And at that moment they become an official couple. **(A/N Well at least in other ppl's eyes. )**

* * *

**That's all for now. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	3. Not part of the plan

**Author note: I don't own YGO or any of its characters.**

'_Love or Pretend?_'

**Here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter three: Not part of the plan

"Okay, its official. I'll never be able ta figure out dis math," Joey complained Monday afternoon after school had ended.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Joey, you're not even trying!"

They were sitting in the library doing some homework together.

"Dat's not true! Ive been workin' on it for da last thirty minutes."

"Joey, the only time I ever see you work hard is when you play Duel Monsters. If you were that passionate about school, then you'd be one of the top students here."

"Well, see dat's different. I don't huff ta use my brain as much when I play Duel Monsters."

'_That's for sure_,' Tea said in the back of her mind. "You know what? Why don't we go over to Yugi's and see how he's doing? I'm sure Tristan's already over here."

"Good idea, Tea. My brain could use uh rest anyway."

'_From what? It's not like you use for anything else besides playing Duel Monsters. You practically said so yourself,_' Tea said to herself again. "Okay, let's get going then."

"Alright."

Joey got up and grabbed his stuff. Tea got up also when she suddenly realized something.

"Oh, Joey, can I meet you at my car? I still have a few more things to get at my locker. I'll just be a few more minutes."

**(A/N In this fic Yugi and the others are all sixteen so obviously Tea can drive.)**

"Sure. Ill see ya out dare in uh few. Just don't take forever, okay?"

"All right. I'll be out soon." She knew Joey hated to wait on people, especially when he was in a hurry.

Then Joey walked off and left her.

Tea walked out of the library and went to her locker. She put back her Biology book and took out her English and Geometry books. She had just shut her locker and was about to leave for her car when three guys she knew from a few of her classes walked up to her.

"Hey Tea," the guys said.

Tea raised an eyebrow. "Hey...Ben, Kyle, Austin. What's up?"

"We were just wondering about something," Kyle said.

"Okay, what?"

"Are the rumors true or what?" Austin asked.

Tea was completely out of the loop on this one. "What rumors? I haven't heard any rumors."

"The rumors about you and Wheeler. So is it true that you're dating him?" Ben asked with extreme curiosity.

"What?! We're not--."

Suddenly Tea stopped herself. '_What a second. If I tell them that I'm not dating Joey, then everyone will think we're not. And as much as I would love for that to be true to everyone else, if I said we weren't, then Joey would be totally crushed. So I gotta stick to my promise and say that we are._' "Oh...I'm sorry. You kind of caught me off balance. Yeah, Joey and I are dating." '_Man, I really, REALLY hate saying this to them._' "We started dating last week."

"But I thought you and Joey were like best friends. I didn't actually think you two would ever like hook up and start dating. No offense, but Joey doesn't seem like your type to be dating, " Austin said.

Tea was a little taken back by that. "Excuse me, but who are you to tell me who I should and shouldn't date? For your information, I actually like dating Joey. He's really sweet and I like him a lot."

**Meanwhile...**

"Man, Tea's sure takin' uh long time. How long does it take uh girl ta grab uh few book and be on her way?" Joey was leaning against Tea's car, growing very impatient. "Tea knows I hate ta wait for her and I told her not ta be too long. I better go see what's goin' on with her."

Joey had just entered the front door of the school when he heard Tea saying something.

"Excuse me. But who are you to tell me who I should and shouldn't date? For your information, I actually like dating Joey. He's really sweet and I like him a lot."

Joey stood in amazement to see that Tea was actually going along with his plan. '_Dis is amazin'. Pretty soon everybody in da school is goin' ta know dat Tea and I are datin...Just as long as we can keep Yugi out of dis. I better go see what I can do ta help out._' "Hey, Tea!" he called out to her.

Tea and the guys looked up to see Joey and saw that he was smiling while walking over to them.

"Hey, what are ya guys talkin' ta my girl for?" Joey asked Ben, Kyle, and Austin.

Tea looked at him sharply. '_HIS girl! Since when does Joey think he can say**that**?!_'

"Hey, Wheeler. Long time or no see. You haven't been talkin' to us much lately. What's up with you?" Kyle asked him.

"Well, haven't ya heard? Tea and I are datin'. I need ta huff time for her now too, ya know," Joey said while slowly wrapping an arm around Tea's waist.

Tea started to shake a little after he did that. '_Okay, this wasn't part of the plan, Joey. You didn't have to go and do that. I can protect myself from this guys...even though I know you're only acting._' Though, the longer his arm stayed around her waist the more she began to like it. A smiled started to form on her face while she said to herself, '_But I must admit it is kind of fun playing along with Joey at his game at times..._'

"Joey, we should probably get going now. We need to go see how Yugi's doing. We're already late."

Joey looked over at her. '_Oh, **now **she wants ta leave! Man, I was just startin' ta make things look good between us._' "Oh, right. We should probably get goin'. Smell ya guys later."

"Bye, guys!" Tea waved to them.

Then Joey and Tea walked out of the school together. (**A/N Joeys arm is still around Tea's waist.)**

"You know, you didn't have to come and rescue me from those guys, Joey. I could have done it all by myself."

"Oh yeah, and ya would have done dat by when?... By da time we graduated from high school!"

Tea giggled. "Okay, I get your point. I'm sorry I made you wait so long. But those guys wouldn't get off me. They kept asking questions about us, so what was I suppose to do? Just say 'no, we're not dating' and ruin your chances with Melody. I knew I couldn't do that to you."

Joey let go of Tea's waist and they walked their separate ways to Tea's car. **(A/N It's about time. You think he actually liked holding on to Tea like that...or does he?)**

"Tea?" Joey spoke up before she started the car.

"Yeah, Joey."

"I wanna dank ya for what ya did back dare. Ya know ya could have just as easily said no ta dose guys dat ya weren't datin' me, but ya surprised me when ya said dat ya were."

Tea looked over at Joey. "Joey, listen. I don't fully like the idea that were pretending to date each other so Melody will start noticing you, but you are my friend. You're one of my best friends, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for my friends, especially one as great as you. Alright?"

"Danks. Dat's means a lot comin' from ya."

"You're welcome."

Then Joey leaned over and gave Tea a kiss on the cheek just before she started the car. Tea blushed slightly and smiled as her car started. She pulled it out of the student parking lot and they headed off to Yugi's house.

"Tristan, Yugi, we're here!" Tea called to them as she and Joey entered the game shop.

They both footsteps coming down the stairs a few seconds later. Not to their surprise, Joey and Tea were greeted by none other then Tristan. "Hey guys. I'm glad that you both finally made it over here. How was studying?"

"Good. How's Yugi doing?" Tea got straight to the point.

"He's in bed watching a movie right now. You can both go up and see him if you want to."

"Actually, why don't you go and see how Yug's doin' first, Tea? I need ta talk ta Tristan for uh few minutes. We'll be right up," Joey suggested.

Tea looked at both of them to see what was up with them, but found nothing in their faces and decided to go along with what Joey said. "Okay, I'll see ya up. Just don't be too long."

"We won't."

"Oh, and Tea, could you be quiet while being up there? Yugi's grandpa is sleeping," Tristan reminded her.

"Gottcha." Then Tea walked up to Yugi's room in silence.

Once she was gone Tristan had to know why. "Why do you need Tea to be out of the room? Did something go wrong today?"

"No. And dat's da best part about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tea's goin' right along with da whole thing. She even told these three guys at school dat we knew dat we were datin'. Tea's turnin' out ta do even better den I expected. I still can't believe she's goin' through with it."

"Well don't go and give your hopes up yet, Joey. It's only been one day and Yugi's going to be back in school before ya know it. Speaking of which, how are you going to keep this whole thing away from Yugi until Melody starts noticing you?"

"I dunno. I'm hopin' Melody will start ta notice me before Yugi gets back to school."

"Yeah, Joey, like that's ever going to happen. The girl barely even knows you, plus you haven't even said more than two words to her."

"I know, but ya don't huff ta go draggin' it on me like dat! It's hard enough, ya know."

"So what are ya going to do?"

"I'll huff ta dink of somthin' before Yugi gets back in school. Ya know I hate keepin' dis from him, but I can't let Yugi get involved with dis. If he does it'll totally blow my chances with her."

"Dude, don't think about the bad stuff yet. At least not until he gets back. Just concentrate on what's going to happen tomorrow."

"I should, but I can't help feelin' like I'm betrayin' my best friend. Maybe I'll talk it over with Tea on da phone tonight and see if she has any ideas."

"I guess I don't blame you for feeling that way, but all I can say to you now is you better think of something before he finds out because if and when he does you're going to be the first thing he hunts down."

Joey sighed while running a hand through his hair. "I don't even want ta think about dat right now. Let's just go see how he's doin' right now, k?"

"Alright. I hear ya, man. I hear ya."

* * *

Tea casually walked into Yugi's room. He was laying down on his bed, watching a movie. _Pirates of the Caribbean_ she was pretty sure it was. **(A/N Orlando Bloom is SO HOT!)**

Yugi was laughing at the part where Will got his foot caught in one of the crates while walking under the water with Jack and he dragged with the crate off because he couldn't get it off. Though, as soon as Yugi saw Tea standing in the doorway looking at him he quickly put the movie on pause and smiled at her.

"Knock, knock," Tea said as she knocked on his door and walked over to him.

"H-hey Tea. I didn't see you there. How long have you been here?"

Tea quietly sat down next to her best friend, not wanting or knowing what to say to him, especially since she was hiding something from him.

"Why are you so quiet, Tea? Did something happen at school while I was gone?"

"No...no. Nothing happened. It was just any other ol' day at school. What's new? But I did miss having you there."

"Yeah, I know. I wish I could have been there too. I hate being stuck here."

"Well, from the way Tristan put it you sounded pretty sick, but you look alright to me."

"Oh, well, you know Grandpa. I had a little bit of a bad cough this morning and he jumped to conclusion that I had the flu. I'm sorry that he made all of you guys worry."

"No, it's okay. I'm actually glad to see that you're alright."

"Thanks."

"So are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Grandpa said I should probably stay home just in case I don't get any worse."

"Well, I think Grandpa has a point, Yugi. You should probably stay home tomorrow. I don't want you to get any worse from your cold or whatever it is that you got."

"Maybe your right, Tea. Yeah, I guess I should stay home."

"Good. That way when you come back on Wednesday you'll be all ready to make up your missing homework."

"Ugh, don't remind me! I hate it when I have to do make-up work. It feels like it takes forever."

Tea giggled. "Hey, why don't I drop off your homework to you tomorrow afternoon while I'm driving home? I wouldn't mind to at all. In fact, I'd be glad to do it."

Yugi smiled at her. "Oh would you, Tea? That would be great! Thanks. You're the best friend a guy could ever have."

Tea blushed. "Thanks, Yugi. That's so sweet."

"It's true though."

"Hey guys," Joey said while he and Tristan walked in Yugi's bedroom.

"Hey, Joey. I'm glad that you finally made it. It seemed like you and Tea had been studying forever. Did you guys have a lot of homework?"

"Actually, we didn't even finish are homework, Yugi. We had realized that are work was taking so long that we decided to stop and come see you," Tea spoke up again.

"But before we left dare was uh few guys dat just _HAD _ta talk ta Tea," Joey added.

"What?!" Yugi yelled out.

Tea gave Joey a 'cut-it-out' look like he had done something terribly wrong. Joey suddenly realized the mistake he had just made when he had said that. '_Oh man, I am such uh idiot! Why did I huff ta say dat?! I gotta do somethin' before Yugi finds out da truth._' "I mean, it's nothin', Yug. It was just some guys dat needed help on da English homework we got today," Joey quickly made up a lie.

Yugi turned to Tea to see if this was true. "Is that true, Tea?"

Tea looked over to Joey quickly and saw that he was getting nervous about what he had just said. Lately, Joey wasn't the best one to fulfill a lie and make it seem believable, especially when he had to lie to one of his friends. She quickly jolted her attention back to Yugi and put on a straight face. "Yeah, it's true, Yugi. It was those three guys, Ben, Kyle, and Austin that stopped me for some help. You know, the one's we always see fooling around in Geometry and World History class."

"Oh, okay. Just as long as that was all they wanted."

"It was Yugi. I promise." Suddenly Tea felt horrible and furious for saying that. '_I can't believe I'm lying to Yugi for Joey. Oh Joey's going to pay once this is all over! I swear once this is over, I'm going to give Joey a piece of my mind. No doubt about it._'

"Hey kids," everyone heard Yugi's grandpa say from behind them.

Joey, Tea, Tristan turned around to face him in a flash, all a little shaking with nerves. Grandpa, still looking a little sleepy, was surprised to see how they were acting. "Something wrong, you three?" he asked Joey, Tea, and Tristan.

"No!" they all said nervously and at the same time.

Grandpa stared at them. Lies weren't kept that way for long with Grandpa around. He usually always got them to confession whatever they were hiding. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, Grandpa. You probably just scared them, that's all," Yugi told him.

"Yeah, ya scared us, Gramps. Can ya blame us for bein' uh little scared from your walkin' in?"

"No. I guess not."

"How was your nap, Grandpa?" Tea asked him calmly.

"It was good, Tea. Thank you for asking."

"Can we do anything for you before we leave?" Tristan wondered.

"No, I don't believe so, Tristan, but I would appreciate it if you all could go now. Yugi needs his rest so he can go back to school on Wednesday."

"We understand, Mr. Moto."

"You can say your good-byes, but then you all need to go. You can come back and visit Yugi again tomorrow. I promise."

"All right," Tea said then Grandpa left the room.

"We'll see ya tomorrow, Yugi. I hope ya feel better," Tristan told him then left for downstairs.

"Thanks, Tristan."

"Yeah, Yug. Don't get any sicker. I need my best friend in school with me and da sooner da better," Joey added and followed behind Tristan.

**(A/N Knowing Tristan and Joey they're probably going downstairs to pig out on the food in the kitchen.)**

Tea watched Joey leave the room and looked back at Yugi. "Are you going to be alright?" Tea sat back down on his bed.

"I think the question is are you going to be alright, Tea?"

"What?"

"You seem a little stressed out? Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"

"I'm sure, Yugi. I'm just a little tired out from school."

"Positive?"

Tea put on a smile. "I'm positive. Now, give me a hug so I don't have to keep the others waiting long and get in trouble by your grandpa."

Yugi leaned over to Tea and gave her a heartfelt hug. "You get some rest, Yugi. You need to go back in school. And remember I'll drop off your homework after school tomorrow."

"I will and thanks for coming to see me. That was very nice of you to do that. And I'll see you tomorrow."

She let go of Yugi and smiled at him again. "Get some sleep." Tea got up from the bed and was almost out the door and gone when she suddenly came back in the room again. She walked over to Yugi's bed and leaned down towards him. And the next thing Yugi knew was Tea had given him a kiss on the cheek. Yugi was so shocked that Tea did that he couldn't say anything else to her before she left.

Unknowing to either Yugi or Tea someone had been watching what Tea had done.

Only one thing had escaped from the person's lips once he saw what happened. "How could this happen..."

* * *

**Who do you think it was?**

**To be continued...**


	4. Just a little closer to you

**Author Note: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

'_Love or Pretend?_'

**Chapter four is up! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter four: Just a little closer to you

'_Why did I do that? Why did I kiss Yugi when I know I don't have feelings for him in that way? I mean, yeah, Yugi's a great friend, but I never thought it would go any deeper than that. So why did I kiss him?_' Tea said to herself that night. '_Plus, what was going on with Joey? He was acting really weird around me after we said goodbye to Yugi earlier. He seemed really mad at me for some reason, but why? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? It's like I could have sworn I hadn't said anything to offend him any way so why was he so mad at me?_'

**RING!** Tea heard her phone ring at her desk. She walked over to it, picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Tea, it's me Joey."

Tea was surprised to hear Joey at the other end of the line. '_I wonder why he wants to talk to me now? He sure didn't want to earlier._'

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey guys. Are you ready to go?" Tea asked after walking down the stairs to see the guys.

"Yeah, let's go," Tristan said, then he walked outside to Tea's car.

"Coming, Joey?" she asked him while walking out to her car also.

Joey was lazily sitting on the couch with a grumpy look on his face.

Tea stopped walking when she saw his face. "Joey, is there something?"

"No!" he spat at her.

Tea was surprised. "Then why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're mad at someone or something. Did Tristan eat all of the potato chips that Grandpa let the both of you have?"

Joey quickly got up from the couch. "No! Now are we goin' or what?"

"Yeah, we're going, but I want to know what's wrong with you first."

"It's nothin'! Stop askin' me questions all right? I'm fine. Ya know ya don't huff ta hold my hand all da time. Now leave me alone and let's get goin'!"

"Fine! I'm sorry for just trying to be your friend!" then Tea stormed out of the house and left Joey behind to follow her.

"Bye, Tristan! We'll see you tomorrow!" Tea called out to him after he left for his house.

"Bye guys! See ya later!" Then Tea drove away.

Joey sat slumped in the front passenger seat next to her. He still didn't look too happy. His face looked angry and his arms were folded across from each other.

She looked over to him. "Now will you tell me what's wrong, Joey?"

"No! Dare's nothin' ta tell! Nothin' wrong, Tea! I'm fine! Okay?"

"You don't look fine, Joey," she said while keeping a calm attitude this time.

"Just don't talk ta me, okay? I don't feel like talkin' ta anyone right now. Just drive me home and we'll be done with da day."

Tea decided not to go there with Joey. She knew this wasn't time to pick a fight with Joey, even though she really did want him to tell her what was wrong.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Tea, are ya still dare?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I just spaced out for a few seconds--."

"Try like two minutes."

"Why did you call me, Joey? From the looks of things that happened between us earlier, I figured you wouldn't be talking to me the rest of the night, let alone the rest of the year."

"I called ta tell ya dat I'm sorry. What I said earlier was way out of line and I shouldn't huff said those things."

"Then why did you?"

"I got upset over somethin', but I'd rather not talk about it. Ya understand, don't ya?"

Tea sighed. "Yes, I understand, Joey. Just don't ever do that again. You really got me worried."

"Sorry."

There was a long silence between the two until Tea decided to switch the subject. "So are we still on for another edition of '_Joey Pretends to date one of his Friends to get Another Girl_' tomorrow?"

Joey laughed. "Dat's funny, Tea. Where did ya come up with dat?"

Tea rolled her eyes. "I just thought of it now."

"Oh."

"So are we or do you just want to forget about--."

"We're still on!" Joey cut her off.

Tea was surprised. "Well I can see that now. It was almost like you were planning to say that or something."

"I gotta get all of da chances I can get, Tea. Wouldn't you if ya liked someone?"

She blushed. "Yeah, I guess I would."

"Um, Tea? I dink we've still got uh little problem."

"With what?"

"Yugi comes back in ta school on Wednesday."

"Yeah, so?"

"I was hopin' ta get Melody ta notice me before den."

Now Tea laughed. "Joey, you do realize you haven't said more than two words to the girl, don't you? I highly doubt she's ever going to want to date by tomorrow."

Joey started to get angry again. "Den do you got any bright ideas?!"

"Joey, calmed down, okay? You don't need to have an attitude. I got plenty of that from you earlier, remember?"

Joey finally let out a sigh. "So what are we going ta do? I mean, if we want ta get Melody jealous of ya before Yugi starts ta find out what we're doing den we've got ta do somethin' and FAST!"

"I know, I know, but I don't have any ideas. Are you sure you don't?"

"Well..." he began to say.

'_Oh, great... Here it comes_,' Tea said to herself.

"I dink we need ta push our pretendin' ta date ta da next level."

"The next level? Joey, do I even want to know what you're thinking?"

"It's nothin' big, Tea. Don't go freakin' out. I was just thinkin' dat we need ta do more things dat couples do when datin'."

"And what do you have in mind to accomplish this little goal of yours?"

"Ya know, me carryin' your books, holdin' hands togethers, goin' ta da movies, and maybe do uh _(cough) _kiss every once--."

"Whoa! Did you just say kiss? Joey, there is NO way I am ever going to _kiss_you to get another girl you like to get jealous. You can just forget that."

"Tea! Ya huff ta! It's da only way Melody will notice us, notice me. Please! Ya gotta do it!"

"Joey, I refuse! I am not going to do it. No matter what you say I am not going to kiss you."

"Well ya sure didn't huff dat problem when ya decided ta kiss Yugi dis afternoon!" then Joey hung up.

Tea gasped. '_How did Joey know I kissed Yugi!_' "Joey! Joey!" she called to him, but the line was already dead. She hung up her phone. "Oh my God! I can't believe Joey saw me kiss Yugi. How could I have been such an idiot? Ugh! So that's why Joey was so upset this afternoon. Now everything makes sense."

Tea quickly picked up the phone again and called his phone number. "I've got to talk to him again." Though, not to her surprise, she only got the message machine. "Joey, pick up the phone! We need to talk. I know you saw me kiss Yugi this afternoon and I want to talk about it. Please, just pick up the phone!"

Joey just sat there next to the phone. Fighting in his mind whether or not he should pick up the phone.

"Please just talk to me, Joey! I know you're upset! And that's why we need to talk."

Joey quickly picked up the phone before the message was gone. "How could ya kiss Yugi when ya know we're workin' on somethin' together!"

"Joey, just let me explain. I'm still trying to figure it out myself. I'm still not even sure."

"So does dis mean dat ya do huff more den just friendship feelings for Yugi?"

Tea looked up at her ceiling and sighed. "I don't know what it means, Joey, but I do think I know why I did kiss him now."

"Why?"

"I think I kissed him because I felt sorry that he was sick and alone. Though, I only did kiss him on the cheek. It really doesn't mean anything."

"Tea, please! Dat's not uh reason. I've heard better excuses from Tristan."

"You know what, Joey? I'm sick and tired of your complaining. Did you know that I went against my own feelings of not wanting to do this whole scheme of yours because you were my friend? I lied to Yugi and didn't tell the others about this. I've been keeping this whole thing a secret for you and this is how you repay me? You insult me from my own free-will actions and decisions? Well, you what know? I'm tired of it. We're still friends, but from here on out I'm no longer going with your plan. So find yourself another girl to do your work and don't plan on calling me for the rest of the night because I won't answer to you!" then she sharply hung up.

Joey just stared at the phone after she hung up. "How could Tea do dis ta me? I haven't been pushin' her dat hard with dis, huff I?" Then Joey took a few minutes to think about until he realized that he was wrong. "Oh man, how could I be such uh jerk ta Tea. No wonder why she's pissed off at me. I've been completely takin' advantage of her lately. Man, Tristan was right. I should huff never pushed Tea into doin' dis for me. And she did it even though she hated it because we're friends. I've got ta make it up ta her somehow."

* * *

"Hey Tea," Bakura walked up to her the next morning.

"Hi, Bakura. How are you?"

"I'm good, but could I borrow something for a little while? I need to borrow your history notes for my first class. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. You can have them. But I need them back by lunch. I'll need them for my open note quiz we have today in fifth period."

"Okay. I'll give them back to you then."

Tea reached into her backpack, grabbed them, and handed them to Bakura. "Thanks, Tea. You're the best."

"You're welcome."

"Well, see you at lunch! Cheerio!"

"Bye, Bakura!"

* * *

**Later in English class...**

"Okay, class. It's once again time to hear some of you say your thoughts on a person you really care about in our '_feelings for others_' session," Mrs. Bell announced during first period. "Do we have any volunteers?"

"I would like ta go first, Mrs. Bell. If ya don't mind dat is," Joey spoke up.

The entire class looked straight at Joey.

"Has Joey gone nuts?" Tristan asked Duke.

"I think he's gone insane," Duke replied. "Too bad Yugi had to miss it."

"You may, Joseph," Mrs. Bell smiled at him. "The floor is yours."

"Danks."

Joey walked up to the front of the class and stared at each and every one of them...especially at Tea.

"Dis is somthin' I made dat reminded me of one of my friends. I dink at da end of my speech da person I wrote it ta will know its them. And dis is how it goes..."

'_Friendship is something I didn't always understand. When I was growing up I thought it was just some mindless ideas that people had for each other. I probably thought this because I grew up most of my life by myself with no one else to be with. But then one day I met someone that showed me how important friendship truly was. This person was like no else I had ever met. She was someone I'd never thought I would come to like, but I got to know her. I got to see why friendship was so important to her and to everyone else in the world._

_Ever since we first became friends she had always been there for me. She stood by me through thick and thin, never once doubting the potential and strength I had in myself. But when it was my time to do the same for her... I failed. I always pushed her to try harder. I never thought what she did for me was good enough. And then I finally made the biggest mistake of all. I risked the impact of our friendship. I said things I soon realized that were wrong and cruel._

_Though, now I stand here before you to ask for a second chance. A second chance to prove to you once and for all that your friendship means the world to me. Because without your friendship I know in my heart I'd feel lost. I would feel scared. But most of all I would feel alone again. So let me have a second chance to show you what I've learned 'cause now I know how important friendship is. And I know how much you mean to me._'

Then Joey looked up at everyone in class.

"That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard," Tristan said with tears in his eyes.

"You're telling me, man. I'm practically cryin' up a storm here," Duke agreed.

"Anybody got a tissue?" Tristan asked.

Mrs. Bell wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was beautiful, Joseph. You may go sit back down now."

Tea looked up at him and smiled. She stared into his eyes and that's how he knew she got the message that he written that for her.

"Do we have any other volunteers?" Mrs. Bell asked the class.

* * *

"You wrote that for me, didn't you, Joey?" Tea asked him after class.

"Couldn't ya tell?"

"Yes, I could. And I think I know why you wrote it."

"No, I don't think ya really do."

"Oh, really?"

"I wrote because it's what I meant. You're one of my best friends, Tea, and I don't ever wanna ta lose uh friend like ya. I don't care if ya want ta help me anymore. Your friendship is always goin' ta be more important den any girl I ever meet. Before ya and da others dare wasn't a lot other people in da world dat cared about me."

"Joey, I don't know what to say. I guess I'm the one that should be sorry. I doubted your friendship when you got all crazy about impressing Melody."

"No, ya aren't da one dat should be sorry. I am and I know dat. Just promise me we'll never fight like dat again."

Tea smiled. "I promise," she wrapped her arms around him and gave him hug. "I'm so glad that you're one of my friends, Joey. I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you."

Joey hugged her back softly. "Either would I."

"So that's why I decided to pretend to be your girlfriend again."

"Tea, I don't want ya ta do dat if ya don't want ta--."

"But I do. I mean, now I do. I want to show you how much you mean to me as a friend like you showed me today. So from now until Melody notices you we are back to pretending to date."

"Really?"

"Really."

Suddenly Joey picked Tea up and twirled her around in the air. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tea! You're da best friend in da entire world!"

Tea giggled. "Joey! Stop that! You're making me dizzy!"

Joey let her down. "Danks, Tea. You're da best."

"So are you."

* * *

**(Knock, knock)** Tea knocked on Yugi's door that afternoon.

"Come in," he told her.

Tea walked in and saw that Yugi was still in his pajamas. It looked like he had been playing around with his deck again. His cards were scattered all over his bed.

"How are you feeling today? Better?" she asked him moving some cards over and sitting down on his bed with a stack of his books.

"Much."

"That's good. So you'll be coming to school tomorrow, won't you?"

"Believe me. If I stayed here another day cooped up like this, I'd just sneak out of the house and go to school myself."

Tea laughed. "Then I guess you're more than ready to go back to school."

"Yes!"

"I brought over your make-up work like I promised I would."

"Thanks again, Tea. That was really nice of you to do. So what do I have to make-up tonight?"

"Okay, in history you need to answer the questions at the end of chapter 11 and do this worksheet. It's a study guide for tomorrow's test. Plus, you'll need to do the make-up the quiz we had today. But don't worry it's open note and I gave you my notes to copy."

"Gottcha."

"In Biology we to do a lab experiment so since you weren't here for that you got excused in the worksheets we had answer after it was done."

"Thank God! That's one class I don't have to make up any work."

Tea giggled. "In English we read another poem. So you're going to have to read that and you need to answer the 10 questions on the next page."

"The fun never ends, does it?"

Then Tea sighed. "And then there's Geometry."

"Well I know I definitely don't like the way this is going. How much did I miss?"

"I'm sorry Yugi, but you have a lot of make-up in this department."

"Just tell me. I can handle it."

"A pop quiz, two sections in chapter nine, and five pages of class notes."

Yugi lied back down on his bed and put a pillow over his face. "I'm going to be up all night long. Ugh..." he muffled out.

"That's what happens when you're sick."

"I'm never going to be sick ever again because I'm never going to do make-up work again."

"Come on, Yugi. There's still P.E. to talk about."

Throwing the pillow off of his head, Yugi asked, "What could I have missed in there? It is just P.E. after--oh, God! Tea, don't tell me that I missed the run."

"Well...yeah, you missed the run. I talked to Coach Morty and he said that you're going to have to make it up next Monday. Plus, he also said that you missed the push-up test today. You're going to have to make that up tomorrow if you still want to get credit."

"Ugh...I'm going to be up all night working on this stuff."

"No, you won't. Don't worry about it, Yugi. All of your teachers said that you have until Friday to turn in all of your stuff so you don't have to do it all tonight."

"Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better," he said sarcastically.

Tea looked over at Yugi's alarm clock. It was almost 5:30 and she needed to be at her house by then.

"Um, Yugi? I need to get home. My mom's going to kill if I don't get home soon."

Tea got up and was about to say goodbye when Yugi grabbed her hand. "Tea, don't go yet. I need to talk to you about something. It will only take a few minutes. Please."

"Yugi, I really can't. I need to get home."

"But this is important to me. Here, I'll make you a deal. If you listen to me for a few minutes, then after you leave I'll call you're mom and tell her that you were helping me and it was my fault you were late coming home."

Tea sighed. "All right. I'm listening." Then she sat back down on his bed.

"Tea, I was wondering...why you kissed me yesterday."

Tea stared at him. She could barely even blink after she heard him say that. "I don't know why, Yugi... I guess I kissed you because I felt sorry that you weren't feeling well."

"But doesn't make sense, Tea. Even you said I didn't look that sick. Come on, there has to be another reason."

Tea was a little upset by this. '_First Joey and now Yugi. Why are they like acting this?_' "Yugi, I'd rather not talk about this. It's just something I'd rather wait to talk about with you. Please understand."

"But why?"

Tea got up from his bed. "Because I don't have an answer for you. At least not yet. I don't know why I did that. Maybe I never will. I just need to be alone right now. I'm sorry to leave like this, but I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye."

Then Tea left Yugi's room before he could tell her to stop her.

She ran out of his house and went to her car. Tea started it up and drove off.

"Hey, honey. How was school today?" Tea's mother asked to once she got inside her house.

"It was fine. I'm going to my room, mom. Just bring dinner to my room after it's done, okay?" Tea said to her as she walked to her room.

Tea shut the door and leaned against it. She started to cry and buried her face in her hands. '_What's wrong with me?_'

"Why are ya cryin', Tea?" she heard the voice of--

"Joey! What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in. I figured we could spend some time together figurin' out what we should do tomorrow at school."

"Joey, this really isn't a good time for me right now. Can't we talk about this tonight on the phone?"

Joey walked over to her. "Tea, why are ya so upset? Did somethin' happen over at Yugi's house?"

Tears started to go down her face. "Please, I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to be alone."

"Ya can tell me anythin'. Ya know dat, right?" he said while slipping his arms around her waist gently.

That's when Tea realized how close Joey was to her. His eyes focused on her and his was nose only centimeters away from hers. She could even feel his warm breath against her face. "Joey..." the nervous tone in her voice was obvious. "What are you trying to do?"

"Ya worry too much," was all Joey would say to her.

And the next thing Tea knew Joey began to lean in closer and closer to her until...

* * *

**What do you think will happen?**

**Will Joey kiss Tea or will Tea push him away? Find out in chapter five.**

**To be continued...**


	5. It didn't mean anything, right?

**Author Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.**

'_Love or Pretend?_'

**Okay, chapter five is here reviewers! Thanks for reading. Let's see what happens now...**

* * *

Chapter five: It didn't mean anything, right?

And the next thing Tea knew Joey began to lean in closer and closer to her until... he softly touched her cheek with his fingers and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Tea's eyes widened with shock. She never expected Joey to do something like, even if he didn't mean it.His eyes were closed and his other hand remained on her waist. The embrace he had on her was gentle, but firm. Joey's lips felt so soft and sweet on her, Tea thought. Part of her just wanted to enjoy the kiss she was trapped into because it felt so magical. Though, the other part of her couldn't believe what was happening because she knew it was so wrong.

One of her best friends was actually kissing her. _Kissing her!_ And this DEFINITELY wasn't part of the plan.

Tea didn't want to take in the fact that Joey was kissing her. But she knew in her heart that it was.

When Joey pulled back all he could do was gaze at her with shock. When he finally got the words to out he whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Tea didn't know what to say. She couldn't even think about what to say.

"I don't know what came over me--." Joey's sentence was cut off by other voice.

"Kids, is everything alright? You seem quiet," they both heard the voice of Tea's mom call them from a short distance.

Tea managed to speak out to her mom while having her eyes focused on Joey. "We're fine, Mom. There's nothing wrong. Joey and I are just playing a duel, that's all."

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Thanks." Then Tea's full attention was back on Joey.

"Tea, I can explain. What I just did wasn't what ya dink it was."

Tea looked at him sharply. "Then what was 'it' like?"

"I just lost myself back dare. I didn't mean ta do dat. Dat kiss didn't mean anythin'. I promise."

"So you kissed me for no reason? Is that what you're telling me?"

"No--I mean, yes! No, I mean, no! Ugh! I'm gettin' confused here."

'_What's new?_' Tea said to herself. "So then why did you kiss me, Joey?"

Joey had a sad and confused look on his face. "I don't know. I dink I need ta go now." Then Joey reached for the door, which in return made Tea move out of the way, and he left. She didn't know if she should go after him.

'**_Go after him, Tea. You must talk to him before it's too late_**,' she heard a familiar voice.

'_Hey, it's you again. That voice. What are you--_.'

'**_Go after Joey before it's too late, Tea. Hurry!_**' the voice told her.

'**_But why? He was the one that kissed me._**'

'_It could ruin your friendship if you don't._'

She knew she had to follow him now. Tea ran after him. She finally got to him before he left on his bike. **(A/N Too bad his car was in the shop at the time.)** "Joey, wait! You can't go yet. We need to talk this out now! Please, don't yet!"

Joey looked up at her. Her eyes were filled with worry and concern. "Please don't go yet," she begged to him again.

"I huff ta. I can't be here right now, Tea. If I stay here I might say somethin' dat I regret later on and I don't what ta do dat. I risked out friendship once and I'm not doin' dat again. So just let me go."

"But what about tomorrow? What are we going to do? Joey, I'm serious. You can't leave yet. You need to stay."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't be here right now. I need ta go." Then Joey rode off on his bike.

"JOEY!!!" Tea called after him. But he just kept going.

Tea waited out there until her mom called her in for dinner. "Tea, dinner's ready!"

She didn't say anything back. She just walked back inside with sadness. "Mom, I'm not hungry right now. I'll eat later," then Tea walked back into her room. Tears started to form in her eyes again. She ran over to her bed and fell on it. '_Why is this happening...Why did Joey kiss me?... Why did any of this happen?_'

* * *

"Yami..." Yugi called his name, waiting for his spirit form to come out of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yes Yugi?" he asked him once he came out.

"Have you been out of your soul room lately?"

"Perhaps...why do you ask?"

"Because I think there's something wrong with Tea and she won't tell me what it is."

"Hmmm...I see. Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"Yes, but every time I try to ask her about it she always seems to need to leave."

"Well, why don't you ask her about it tomorrow when you go back to school?"

"She doesn't really seem to want to talk to me lately for some reason. Do you think I did something wrong?"

"Not that I know of. Though, maybe she finally figured out the truth."

"The truth to what?"

"The crush you have on her."

Yugi's cheeks began to go pink with embarrassment. "I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because..." he couldn't the words to make a good enough excuse.

Raising an eyebrow, the handsome ancient Egyptian pharaoh still waited for an answer. "Because?"

Yugi began to get nervous while his cheeks started to get hotter and turned red. "Okay! So I have a crush on Tea, what's the big deal? It's not like she feels the same way about me."

"How can you say that when you haven't even asked her out yet?"

Yugi sighed. "Okay...so maybe I don't know, but this isn't the time to ask her anyway. She seems to be worried about something and I just want to know that she's alright."

"I understand, Yugi. So are you going to ask her about it tomorrow or not?"

"Uhhh...I was actually kind of wondering if you would ask her for me."

"Me? Why?"

"Because she'll talk to you. You can get through to her better than I can sometimes. And I don't think I'm the right person to be asking her about it right now."

"Very well, Yugi. But you will still be the one to attend school tomorrow, right?"

"Right. See, here's what I'm thinking. I'll go to school tomorrow and then after school I'll walk home with Tea. After we've walked for a little while you and I will make the switch and you can ask her what's going. What do you think?"

"It's a good plan, but what if she doesn't talk to me about it either?"

"If it doesn't work out I'll think of something else, but until then you should think about what you're going to say to her tomorrow."

"Yugi! Dinner's ready! It's time to come downstairs," they both heard the voice of Grandpa.

"Coming, Grandpa!"

Yugi looked back over to Yami. "I need to go, Yami, but while your up here alone just think about what I said. I'll see you in a little while."

Then Yugi raced out of his room and downstairs to the dining room.

Yami looked over at the window in Yugi's room and walked over to it. "What are you hiding from me, Tea?"

* * *

Joey pounded a fist on his door and pressed his forehead on it. '_I am such uh idiot! God, why did I kiss Tea! Now she'll probably never speak ta me again._' He slammed his head on his door. '_Ow, dat hurt... But forget about dat! What am I goin' ta do about Tea now? I mean, Yugi comes back ta school tomorrow. Tea's havin' uh hard enough time with him it seems._ _And I haven't gotten Melody ta notice me yet. Does everythin' bad ALWAYS huff ta happen ta me!!!_'

Then Joey took his head off of the door. He was about to go into his room when something caught his eye. It was the phone. Joey walked towards it and looked down at it. "I guess dare's only one thing for me ta do now..."

* * *

**Later on that afternoon... **

"Okay, I got here as fast as I could, Joey. So what's the big emergency?" Tristan breathlessly said after running all the way to Joey's house.

"Get in here! I can't tell ya out here. We need ta be alone," Joey told him while dragging him inside.

"Hey, what's the big idea? What's going on here, man? I feel that I'm being interrogated at the police station."

Joey turned away from Tristan and leaned his head against a wall.

"Oh man...Ya must have done something wrong if your not speaking with excitement."

"I made uh mistake. I made uh _huge _mistake, Tristan. One of da biggest mistakes I've ever made."

"C'mon, Joey! I've seen you make big mistakes and it never got you down before. I'm sure you'll get over it soon, man. Just relax and calm down."

"Well dis is different!!! I'm not goin' ta relax and at dis rate I'm not goin' ta tell ya what happened!" Joey turned around and yelled at him in the face. He quickly calmed down though and sat in one of the chairs in the living room.

Tristan looked at him surprised. "Alright. I'm sorry I got you mad, Joey. I shouldn't have done that, but whatever it is you did you better tell me or I know someone else will. Now what is it?"

It took Joey a few moments just to get the first couple of words out. "I kissed someone..."

"_So?_ Was it is someone we know?"

"Yes, I kissed someone we know."

"Does she like you?"

"As uh friend."

"So what's the problem?"

"Dis was friend I kissed dat I wasn't suppose ta kiss."

Now Tristan was confused. "What do you mean you weren't suppose to kiss her?"

"Tristan! I kissed Tea!!!"

Tristan's jaw dropped with shock. "What the... Did you just say..."

"I kissed TEA!!!! Yes, I _kissed _Tea! Are ya happy now?"

"Holy shit! _You kissed Tea!_ Have you gone insane?!?! No, here's a better question. What do you think Yugi's going to think when he finds out that not only you _lied _to him, but you KISSED the one girl he's had a crush on since EVER!"

"I know, I know! If Yugi finds out about dis I will be uh dead man! He'll never forgive me if he finds out about dis. Dat's why I don't know what ta do anymore."

Tristan shook his head. "I can't believe you kissed Tea. What the hell happened to make you do that?"

"Okay, I'll tell ya what happened. Do ya remember dat thing I said out loud in English today?"

"Yeah."

"Well dat was for Tea."

"What?"

"Tea and I got into dis huge argument last night and I almost ruined our friendship because of somethin' I saw yesterday afternoon."

"What did you see?"

"Yesterday I saw Tea give Yugi uh kiss."

"Tea kissed Yugi?!?!"

"It was only on da cheek!!!" Joey corrected him with anger in his eyes.

"Oh..."

"So last night I wrote dat thing ta show Tea how much our friendship meant ta me."

"Then what happened?"

"Well Tea had ta go ta Yugi's after school ta give him his make-up homework she promised she would bring over, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Okay, so I guess Yugi said somethin' ta Tea dat got her upset when she got home--."

"Wait a second. How do you know about that?"

"I was _goin' _ta tell ya before ya interrupted me!"

Tristan looked away for a moment. "Sorry..."

"Anyway, before Tea actually got ta her house I came over dare ta talk ta her about what we could do about our pretendin' ta date tomorrow. About ten minutes after I got dare she came into her room cryin'. She told me dat it was uh bad for her and dat she wanted ta be alone."

"Okay, I'm going to guess that you didn't leave her alone, am I right?"

Joey growled at him. "I was worried about her!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what happened after that?"

"I walked over ta Tea. I got uh good look at her and saw dat she really was hurt for some reason... I placed my arms around her waist...leaned in closer ta her...and den I kissed her."

"So that's what happened?"

Joey looked over at him angrily again. "What do ya mean 'so dat's what happened?!?!?!' I'm becomin' uh complete wrack over dis and dat's all ya got ta say!"

Tristan suddenly had a smile on his face. "How long did you kiss her?"

Now Joey's jaw dropped. "I don't know!!!! Dat doesn't even matter right now."

"Joey, everybody knows how long they kiss someone unless they're stupid... Oh yeah, I forget that you are. Just forget what I said."

"I ain't stupid, Tristan. I'm a top duelist and it took smarts ta do dat!"

"Oh yeah, you're right. For someone that's such a great duelist, why do you have a F in math?"

"Uhhh... Math's really not my subject, Tristan. Ya know dat."

'_That's for sure._' "So how long did you kiss her?"

"What do ya mean by dat?"

"You know...One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi... Get the picture now?"

"Oh...now I get it."

"So...?"

"Lemmie dink about it... I dink it was...four Mississippi."

"You kissed Tea until four Mississippi!" Whispering to himself, "I wish I could do that." "How could you kiss her that long?"

"I dunno. It just happened. So are ya goin' ta give me advice on dis or what"

Tristan thought about the situation some more and came to a conclusion. "Joey, I think I know what you need to do."

"What?"

"First, before school starts tomorrow, go and tell Tea that your sorry for what you did. Second, go and ask Melody if she likes you--."

"But it's too soon ta do dat."

"Too bad. You're the one that wracked the whole thing. So you gotta live with it. And thirdly, you need to tell Yugi what happened."

Joey looked at him shocked. "Tristan...ya know I could never do dat now. First Yug'll be crushed, then he'll come and crush me by sayin' our friendship is over."

"Joey, this whole thing has gotten way too out of hand. You're going to have to make a decision."

"And what decision is dat?"

"Do you love Tea as more than a friend or not?"

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please review!**


	6. Loving you as just a friend

Author Note: I don't own YGO or any of the characters.  
  
'Love or Pretend?'  
  
~ Here's chapter six. Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Note: //Yami talking// /Yugi talking/  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter six: Loving you as just a friend  
  
"Tristan's gotta be kiddin' me. I don't love Tea. I could never love Tea......at least I could never love her as anythin' more den uh friend."  
  
That night Joey was lying on his bed thinking about what Tristan said earlier that night.  
  
'Do you love Tea as more than a friend or not?'  
  
That single question went through his mind all night. He didn't sleep at all. His thoughts on how everything that had happened between him and Tea just wouldn't leave his mind.  
  
"I should huff never asked Tea ta do dis. None of dis would huff never happened if I hadn't asked Tea ta pretend ta go out with me. And now I'm da only one dat can fix it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tea?" she heard the small and innocent voice of Yugi on Wednesday morning while going through her locker for books.  
  
'Oh no, it's Yugi. I forget he was supposed to come back today. I just hope he doesn't bring up what happened yesterday at his house.'  
  
"Oh, hey Yugi. What's up?" she acted casual around him.  
  
"Nothing......but I was wondering if we were walking home together after school. We still are, aren't we?"  
  
'God! I forgot about that too. Oh well......I guess I still can since mom dropped me off this morning.'  
  
"Um, yeah! We can still walking home together. My mom dropped me off this morning and I didn't bring my car, obviously, so that works out perfect. I'll meet you outside of school this afternoon."  
  
"Great! So do you want to go find the others before class starts?"  
  
"Well, I would, but I need to go talk to Madame Lucia for the schedule of my next dance performance. It's coming up soon and I need to be ready for it, you know. So I'll talk to you later, Yugi! Bye!"  
  
Then Tea walked off in a hurry. She let out a big sigh of relieve. 'Whoa! That was close. I'm glad I got away when I did.'  
  
After Tea was gone Yugi closed his eyes and walked into Yami's soul room. He was sitting down on one of the millions beyond millions of stairs in his room, thinking.  
  
Yami looked up and was without doubt surprised by Yugi's presents when he walked in.  
  
//What are you doing here, Yugi?//  
  
/I needed to ask you something, Yami. Do you think everything's back to normal with me and Tea?"/  
  
//I'm not sure. But while you were talking to Tea I felt that she was hiding something from you......from us. It worries me.//  
  
Yugi began to grow concerned. /How? Do you think she's okay?/  
  
//I don't know......Tea just still doesn't seem to be herself. Something still isn't right. I can just sense it. I think I should still talk to her this afternoon as we planned.//  
  
/All right. If you need to, go right ahead. Just don't say anything that could make things between me and Tea worse, deal?/  
  
Yami chuckled. //I promise, Yugi, I won't.// ~~~~~~~~~  
  
'She's gotta be around here somewhere.' Joey was looking around for Tea during lunch. 'I still can't believe I'm actually takin' Tristan's advice. He better be right about all of dis. If he's not I'm goin' ta kick his butt so hard he's going ta wish he was back in kindergarten!'  
  
Joey looked around for fifteen minutes and still couldn't find her. Breathlessly he said to himself, 'Where da...hell is she already? I mean, how hard...is it...ta find uh girl...'  
  
He suddenly spotted her just about to turn a corner and to go into the cafeteria. She was all alone so Joey knew that this was perfect time to talk to her. He walked quietly behind her and covered her mouth.  
  
Tea immediately screamed. Her cry for help was muffled so no one heard her. Joey grabbed her waist and gently brought her to a nearby classroom. He quickly locked the door behind him once they were in.  
  
She was still screaming when they were inside. "Tea! It's me, Joey," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Tea was surprised to know him it was him. 'It's Joey?!?!' He let go of her mouth and she slowly turned around to him. She gasped slightly. Tea knew she didn't want to be near him right now. "Joey......I-I-I need to go."  
  
She unlocked the door but never managed to open it. Joey slammed his hand hard the door and stood in front of her so she couldn't escape him. "No! Ya can't go yet!"  
  
Tea looked at him with confusion. "Joey, why aren't you letting me leave? What's going on?"  
  
"Because ya can't leave yet. We need ta talk."  
  
"Joey, you can't keep me in here. I want to go and have lunch......now MOVE!!!"  
  
She tried to get past him but he wouldn't budge an inch.  
  
Joey face began to get serious. "I'm not lettin' ya leave 'til we've talk dis out!"  
  
Tea sighed. At this point, she had no will to fight and argue with Joey. She figured he'd say he was sorry for leaving her like he did and then they would be on their way.  
  
"Fine. What do you need to tell me?"  
  
"Tea look, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. Kissin' ya and leavin' ya like I did was stupid. I should huff never done those things. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Joey knew where was going. He knew Tea just wanted to get out of here so she could get on with her day and not bother with him. 'Doesn't she even care I'm tryin' ta tell her dat I'm sorry?' "No, it's not. Now will ya listen ta me for just two seconds?!?! I'm tryin' ta make uh point here!"  
  
Now Tea was angry. "No you listen, Joey. You were the one that made me pretend to go out with you so 'Melody Thomason' would notice you. You were the one that kissed me after knowing I had a rough time at Yugi's. And then you were the one that left me there, at my house, all alone after everything that just happened. Do you have any idea that made me feel? How hurt I felt that you left me like that."  
  
Joey looked down with his hair blocking the expression of his face.  
  
"No, you don't. You could never understand what I've gone through in just the last two days of you and Yugi. I think the only people I can trust now are Tristan, Bakura, and Duke. You and Yugi have made me so upset that I can't stand it. I mean, what were you thinking when you kissed and took it back when you walked out on me?"  
  
Joey raised his head and started walking around the empty classroom. "I was thinkin' dat I was helpin' ya feel better."  
  
"Joey, c'mon! That's-."  
  
"Yeah, I kissed you!" he yelled in her face. She immediately became quiet. "I kissed ya when I knew I liked someone else. I kissed ya when I knew we were only friends. I kissed ya when I knew you were feelin' upset ......And I kissed ya when I knew dare's someone else in dis school dat loves you more den anythin' in da entire world and he probably should huff been da one dat kissed ya yesterday......not me."  
  
The last part Joey said caught Tea off guard from her anger at him. "W-w- what......? What are you talking about?"  
  
Joey shook his head and looked back at her. "I'm not sayin' his name, Tea. I'm not sayin' it because he doesn't know dat I know he likes ya."  
  
"Then why would you tell me this?"  
  
"Because not everythin' in life has ta huff an explanation. Serenity taught me dat."  
  
"Joey-."  
  
"Don't speak yet, Tea. I still huff more ta tell ya." That's when Tea realized how close Joey was to her again. He was even closer than last time they were together......and alone. She began to get scared and nervous while he was talking. "Now, I know what I did was wrong. I spent da whole night thinkin' about it, Tea. I know can't take back what I did or didn't do. And said or didn't say. All I can do now is stand in front of ya and hope for your forgiveness. I already told da class dat I couldn't go on without your friendship......" he paused to brush a hand through her hair, making her shake a little while closing her eyes wishing it would stop. "......and now I'm tellin' ya. I can't go on tomorrow knowin' dat I lost of da one of da best friends I ever had because of uh stupid thing I screwed up in. So please don't let our friendship go because of me. I care too for ya ta let ya go out of my life now."  
  
Tea's eyes were forming tears. 'He's only wants to make me feel better. Oh, that's so like Joey. It guess I shouldn't have gotten so worried about it after all.' She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Oh, Joey! I don't want our friendship to end. I just want everything to be like it was. It would take much more than a few mistakes to ever ruin our friendship, okay?"  
  
Joey sighed and hugged her tightly. "Danks, Tea. Ya know, I don't know what I'd ever do without uh friend like ya in my life. Danks so much. I promise never ta go and do somethin' like dat again."  
  
Tea smiled happily while a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and said, "Joey, I love you......"  
  
Joey's eyes widened and he softly let go of her. He whispered to her, "What did ya just say......"  
  
"Joey, I've always loved as a friend. You may not have realized this but you were always there for me."  
  
Joey shook his head sadly. "No, I wasn't. Ya were. Ya were da one dat always stood by my side. Like the time I first dueled Mai, you were da only one dat stayed ta support me. Or da time I dueled Espa Roba in Battle City. It was your words from Serenity dat got me through da duel. You've always been dare for me. It was me who never dare for you."  
  
Tea looked at him softly. "That's not true, Joey. You always were by my side when I need you the most. Like the time I dueled Mai for the starchips Yugi needed to get into the castle to save his grandpa at Duelist Kingdom. You cheered me on the whole way. I'll never get that."  
  
"I know, but dat was never enough."  
  
"Joey, you didn't have to always be standing next to me for me to know you were with me. Remember our ring of friendship? It symbolized the friendship you, me, Tristan, and Yugi will always have for each other. Just because you weren't always standing next to me, doesn't mean you weren't supporting me. I feel you and others in my heart, cheering me and never giving up on me every time I need your encouragement. You were always there for me, Joey, and I'll never forget it, okay?"  
  
Joey gazed up at her and smiled. "Danks, Tea. I needed dat."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Then they gave each other a hug.  
  
After they let go of each other they gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"So......are we okay now?" Tea asked him after she got her eyes off of Joey long enough to say the words.  
  
"Uhhh.......yeah. Let's get out of here. I'm starvin' anywayz."  
  
Tea giggled. "When aren't you hungry, Joey?"  
  
"Probably when I'm sleepin'."  
  
"No, you still think about food in your sleep. I heard you yelling out 'gigantic donut' once at Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Dat was me?!?!?! I didn't know it! I mean, sure I dream about dem every once and awhile, but I never actually thought I'd yell it out."  
  
Tea giggled again. "Well you did. But can I give you a tip? Next time you do that make sure I'm not around."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'll kill you if I wake up from it."  
  
Joey sweatdropped. "I gottcha. I'll much sure I won't do dat next time."  
  
"So are we eating or what?"  
  
"Yeah! Let's hit it!"  
  
Joey was almost out the door running when Tea stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
  
"What da......? Tea, is dare somethin' wrong?"  
  
Tea reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good friend, Joey. Don't ever forget that."  
  
Then Tea walked out the door, leaving Joey speechless. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tea, over here!" Yugi called to her from outside the school building later on that day.  
  
Tea immediately saw his smiling face and waving hand when she looked up at him. "Hey, Yugi!"  
  
She ran over to him and he asked her, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yep! Let's go!"  
  
Yugi and Tea walked home in silence just like he thought it would be. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. Until-  
  
"Yugi-."  
  
"Tea-."  
  
They both laughed in amusement of what they just did.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tea. You go first."  
  
"No, you go first."  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have asked you about the kiss. I know now that you were just trying to be a good friend by giving me a kiss on the cheek and I respect you for it."  
  
Tea smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Yugi. I'm glad you understand now."  
  
Yugi suddenly felt Yami flinch.  
  
//Yugi, what are you doing? I thought I was going to talk to Tea about this.//  
  
/Listen Yami. If I can get Tea to talk to me first then you won't have to come out after all./  
  
//But I thought that was what you wanted me to do.//  
  
/Just let me try first and then if it doesn't work you can come out./  
  
//But Yugi, I wanted to talk to Tea anyway. I wanted to ask her some questions myself.//  
  
Yami's interest wanting to talk to Tea had just spiked into a tad of jealously for Yugi.  
  
/About what? If I got Tea to talk to me about it than what's the big deal? You were going to be asking her the same questions, right?/  
  
//Of course I was, Yugi. I just thought I could ask her because maybe I could get more answers out of her, like you said.//  
  
Now Yugi was starting to get really angry. /Tea's not a toy, Yami! You can't just think that because you were an Egyptian pharaoh you could get more answers out of her. Now I'm talking to her and that's final!/  
  
Then Yugi instantly shut his mind link off with Yami.  
  
(A/N Hmmm.......I wonder...... Do you think Yami might have a crush on Tea as well? How interesting can this fic get?!?!)  
  
"Yugi.....Yugi?" he heard Tea ask him when he came back to reality.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You were spacing out there for a little while. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. I was just talking to Yami about something."  
  
As soon as she heard Yami's name Tea began to get a little nervous. Though, not so nervous that she would start to blush. Her crush on him wasn't as big as it was back in Battle City, but it was definitely still there.  
  
"So how's Yami doing lately?" she asked while trying her very hardest not blush in front of Yugi.  
  
Yugi's spike of jealous had just kicked in again. 'Does Tea have a crush on Yami?......Or does Yami have a crush on her?'  
  
"He's doing fine," he replied as calmly as possible. 'I better change the subject before I say something I could regret later.' "Um Tea, would you like to stay over for dinner tonight? I'm sure Grandpa would love your company."  
  
"That would be great, Yugi. I'd love to come!"  
  
Yugi began to blush. 'Maybe I do have a chance with her after all......'  
  
"Thanks, Tea."  
  
"Oh, just remind me that I need to call my mom and tell her that I'm staying over for dinner."  
  
"Got it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
'I can't believe Yugi would do this to me. Tea's my friend just as much his and I should have the right to talk to her. I know she's hiding something from us......from me......and it's about time I find out what it is. I care for Tea so deeply and I want to know that she's all right. I need to she's okay because I'm worried about her and......I love her......'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O_O What did Yami just say?!?!?!  
  
TBC......  
  
Please review! 


	7. An obvious change

Author note: I don't own YGO or any of the characters.  
  
'Love or Pretend?'  
  
~*~ Okay, let's talk honestly! This fic is getting WAY too twisted! I don't know how much more I can handle of it. *holds on a rail while not trying to get blown away by the wind* Now three people love Tea! What's going to happen next?!?!?! Well, let's find out in this next chapter. Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter three: An obvious change  
  
"Good morning, class," Mrs. Bell greeted her students when coming in the next morning. "Now before we start our next assignment in our literature books I have a very important announcement to tell you all. As you all know we've begun to learn about short stories in one of our requirements for the year. And I've decided to make this learning experience part of your every day lives."  
  
Tristan whispered over to Tea, "What's she talking about, Tea?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you let her finish so you can find out?" a hint of annoyance was in her tone.  
  
Tristan didn't answer her back. 'I could have thought of that myself.'  
  
"So for your homework assignment this weekend I've assigned all of you to live in a house with two other people in our class for the weekend and write a paper on your experiences of living together. This paper will be in short story form and it is due on Monday. No exceptions!"  
  
The entire class groaned with complaint.  
  
"She's gotta be kidding me! How am I ever doing to do that?" Tristan complained.  
  
"You could actually do the work for once and pass," Duke replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
Tea started to make a fit of silent giggles.  
  
"Ha, ha," Tristan said in a bored voice.  
  
"Who do ya dink we'll be partnered with, Yug?" Joey asked him.  
  
"I don't know. But I think Mrs. Bell will tell us soon." Thinking in his mind, 'I just hope I'm partnered up with Tea.'  
  
"I just hope I'm not partnered up with Joey," Tristan told the others.  
  
"Why?" Tea asked him. "You both are practically like brothers anyways. The both of you are pigs when it comes to eating and living and you only time you argue your talking about Joey's sister, Serenity...er-I guess."  
  
"I wouldn't call it the only time, Tea. Joey and I have had plenty of other different fights before in the past," Tristan corrected her.  
  
Duke sighed and put his hands on his head and laid back in his chair. "Yeah……Sweet, ol' Serenity. I am telling ya, you never get tired being around that girl."  
  
Joey sharply eyed him. "What did ya say, Duke?!?!"  
  
Duke sweatdropped and started to panic. "I didn't say anything! I was just thinkin' to myself, that's all."  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure ya were. Ya just better watch out da next time I see ya with my sister."  
  
Tristan started cracking up at Duke. "You got told, man!"  
  
"Dat's goes for ya too, Tristan!" Joey added. Tristan immediately shut up.  
  
Duke laughed too. "So did you, man! Now who's the one laughing?"  
  
"My I have your attention again, please, class?" Mrs. Bell brought her high-pitched voice back into the room.  
  
Everyone got quiet again.  
  
"Thank you. Now, as I said before, I have made the assigned partnerships for this project. And the people partnered up together are as followed: Melody you will be paired up with Kyle and John for this assignment."  
  
Joey slightly felt down that he wasn't picked to spend the weekend with his new crush. 'Man, I could huff really gotten da chance ta know Melody if I had spent da weekend with her.'  
  
"Oh, man! I thought I'd be the one to spend the weekend with her," Duke complained to the others.   
  
"In your dreams, man! Mrs. Bell would have never picked you to be partnered with her," Tristan told him.  
  
Duke looked over at him suspiciously. "And how do you know?"  
  
"I just know, okay? But I'll tell you this much. She knows how you are with girls."  
  
A smile suddenly played on Duke's lips as he looked over at a few of the girls in the class. "Yeah, that maybe be true, but that's something you'll never accomplish with the ladies, huh Tristan?"  
  
A flush of anger went through Tristan's body when he heard Duke say this. Everybody could tell. The look in his eyes darkened. "You want to take this outside, Devlin?" he said while starting to clench his fists tightly.  
  
"Not here, guys. I don't want to see you both get into trouble over something as silly as this," Tea stepped into the conversation.  
  
"Tea's right you guys. Fists aren't the answer anyway. Nobody did anything wrong. It's just some class assignment, so let's just leave it alone, okay?" Yugi agreed.  
  
The tension in Tristan's fists let go and his face began to calm down."All right. We're stopping. But if he tries doing that again I don't care what you say, Yugi. I swear I'll go after him next time," Tristan told him while still having his eyes on Duke.  
  
(A/N I guess those two are still having problems, huh?)  
  
Tea leaned over to Yugi. "They'll never learn."  
  
Yugi laughed. "I know."  
  
Mrs. Bell continued with her list. "Our next group of students working together are going to be Tristan, Duke, Bret."  
  
"Bret?" Tristan and Duke looked to each other and then to Bret, who sat at the near back end of the room. He had brown spiky hair and deep green eyes, like from under the ocean. His skin was brown colored and he was about as tall as Duke and Joey. Many girls in school had a crush on him, including......  
  
"I don't know guys, Bret is kind of cute. I'd trade with you if I got someone one really bad to be paired with," Tea admitted while blushing.  
  
(A/N Don't worry! The OC Bret isn't going to get into the conflict as well. I promise. We got enough guys as it is!)  
  
Joey suddenly felt a sting of jealously when he heard Tea say. 'She dinks Bret is cute. Man, I'm way cuter den dat Bret guy. Why would she ever want ta go out with him? Wait......Why do I care who Tea wants ta date? I should be happy for Tea, not pissed for whoever she wants ta go out with.'  
  
A streak of jealously went through Yugi as well. 'How can she like him? Tea better be partnered with me. I'd just hate to see her with anyone else I don't like.'  
  
"Tea, you will be paired with Joey-."  
  
Joey started to get all excited inside. 'Yes, Tea's gonna be paired with me!...... I just wonder who else will be.'  
  
"-and Yugi."  
  
A bright smile suddenly flashed on Yugi's face. 'Yes!!! Tea's going to be my partner......along with Joey, of course.'  
  
Joey looked over to Yugi and saw his reaction. 'Okay, so I'm paired with Yugi also, but hey, I'll still get ta be with Tea for da weekend. Wait-what I am sayin'? I see Tea every weekend, so what's da big deal about dis weekend?' A smile suddenly curled upon Joey's lips. 'Only dis time I'm spendin' da WHOLE weekend with her. Yeah!'  
  
About 15 minutes later Mrs. Bell was done reading off the list of groups for the project.  
  
"Now that we've all learned who you're all going to be partnered with I need to give out the rest of the information before we start our classwork for the day. Remember, each of you will be partnered with two other people. You will all live in the same house for this weekend and spend time getting to know each other more while working on this assignment. Since there are three to a group you must all decide whose house you will be living in for the weekend. If none of you are able to do that because your parents won't allow it or it isn't a good time for them I will assign you to another group that can allow other students over to their houses. You have one day to decide whose house it will be, check to see if it is all right with your parents and report to me with the details by tomorrow morning. With all of this said get out your literature books and turn to page 137 to begin the lesson for the day."   
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Nooo!!!! Ya can't do this to me, Joey!" Tristan was complaining to Joey after first period was over. Tristan's arms were wrapped around the bottom of Joey's leg, preventing him from going to his next class. "I can't live with Duke Devlin for an entire weekend! I'll die of hunger before Sunday even comes around! You just gotta trade with me. I'll spend the weekend with Yugi and Tea while you and Duke hang out with Bret. It'll be a piece of cake for you. Please! Ya just gotta do this for me, man!"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "Tristan, will ya get off of my leg! I am not goin' ta trade spots with ya just so dat ya don't huff ta be around Duke. So suck it up and get ta class already."  
  
Tristan finally got up from the floor. "Man, this is going to be the worse weekend ever, no thanks to Mrs. Bell. Sometimes I think that woman is psycho."  
  
"Who's psycho?" Tea asked while walking up to them.   
  
Joey turned around to her. He knew she hated it when people talked bad about others and he was in no mood to be going down the road towards another argument with her. "Uh, no one. It's something stupid anywayz. Are ya walkin' ta geometry with me?"   
  
Tea nodded. "Sure. If you want me to."  
  
"Wait just one second, Tea. I need to talk to Joey for minute," Tristan told while pulling Joey away from Tea.  
  
"Since when did you want to spend all of your time with Tea?"   
  
Joey quickly let out of the grasp Tristan had on his arm. "Since I knew I'm still trying to work things out between us and we're best friends."  
  
"Whatever, man. I'll see ya guys at lunch," then Tristan left without a goodbye.  
  
"What was up with Tristan?" Tea asked Joey.  
  
"It was nothin'. Just forget 'bout him. Ready ta go ta class?"  
  
"Of course. Let's go."  
  
Then Joey suddenly slipped a hand into Tea's and interlocked fingers with hers for the first time.  
  
She looked up at him while blushing a little. Keeping a straight face she asked him, "What are you doing?"  
  
Joey had a smile on his face. "Well, I figured we were still 'goin' out' until Melody starts noticin' me. We still are, aren't we?"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess we are. Just as long as Yugi doesn't see us together." (A/N There isn't much of THAT happening while they're in the same school together, huh?)  
  
"Good. Now let's get goin' before we're late."  
  
Meanwhile……  
  
Yugi had just turned the corner to walk to class with Tea when he saw Joey's hand linked with Tea's. A surge of sadness and jealous suddenly struck him. He knew that Joey and Tea both had some explaining to do later on……  
  
~~~~~~   
  
After school Joey and Tea decided to drive over to Yugi's house to discuss the plans for their assignment. Tea had just about driven out of the school grounds when they both heard Yugi's voice calling their names.   
  
"Tea! Joey! Wait up!" Yugi panted while running towards them.  
  
Tea immediately stopped her red Mercedes when she saw him. 'Oh, god! It's Yugi! I can't believe his still here. I thought he already left.' "Yugi, oh I am so sorry we left you like that. Joey and I were just about to ride over to your house. We thought you were already there because we couldn't find you anywhere at all. Where were you?"  
  
Still trying to catch his own breath, his said, "I was...trying to...talk to Mr. Keith...about the made up assignments in Geometry...I turned in earlier." Yugi took a moment to catch the rest of his breath to finish. "I needed to see if my assignments were done correctly."  
  
Joey shook his head with a smile on his smile. "Good, ol' Yug. You're always makin' sure ya do everythin' right in your classes."  
  
Tea shifted her weight to look at him. "I do the same thing, Joey. I didn't know it was a crime to you to make sure you do something right. I'll remember that next time."  
  
'Nice goin' Joey. Now Tea will dink your idiot dat doesn't care about school. Okay, I don't care about school, but she doesn't huff ta know dat,' he said to himself. "I was only kidding, Tea. What, ya can't take ya joke?"  
  
Tea and Yugi rolled their eyes in disbelief. "Yeah...right, Joey. Whatever you say......"  
  
There was a moment of silence until Tea asked Yugi, "So are you getting in the car or what?"  
  
"Yeah," then he opened the car door and jumped in one of the back seats.   
  
"Dat's my man, Yug. Let's hit it, Tea!" Joey yelled with excitement.   
  
Tea laughed as she started her car and drove down the road. "Oh, Joey! You are such a nutcase sometimes!"  
  
Joey began to pull Tea closer to him, which in return made Yugi want to punch him. "I know dat, but I also know dat ya like it when I act like dat, too."  
  
Tea looked him for second then kept her eyes back on the road. "Oh, you think so? You think you know me so well, don't you?"  
  
"Was dat any doubt?"  
  
Tea laughed again. "Joey, stop it! You're going to make me nervous while I'm driving."  
  
"Sorry, Tea......" Joey tried to put on his best act for an innocent sad face.  
  
"Is that the best you got for a sad face, Joey? I would have expected more from you. I think you're losing your touch."  
  
"Dat isn't true!"  
  
Joey and Tea went on and on with their little talks in the car. All Yugi could do was angerily watch and see how close Joey and Tea had become in JUST the last couple days they had been alone together without him.   
  
'I can't believe this is happening! What did Joey say or do to Tea while I was sick? Tea never once acted like this way around me,' the anger in his thoughts were almost unbearable to keep to himself.  
  
He figured he would calm down if he talked to Yami about it a little.  
  
/What's going on here, Yami? It's almost like they're... (A/N Yugi hated to say this) flirting or something. What do you think happened while we were at home? All I know is they're hiding something from me and this weekend I swear to Ra I'm going to find out what it is!/  
  
//Calm down, Yugi. I have sensed it also.// Keeping his own jealously with what had been going on between Joey and Tea distance from Yugi. //This close bond Joey and Tea have suddenly corrupted into their lives doesn't make sense. I don't know how it happened.//  
  
/I know....../ slight bitterness and anger was still in his tone.  
  
//Are you sure you think you should be the one to talk to them about this? I mean, if I talked to them and they got mad at me it wouldn't be as worse.//  
  
/What do you mean?/  
  
//Although we share the same body, we do not share the same mind. If I was to take over while we were trying to get answers out of them and they got mad, they wouldn't be mad at you.//  
  
(A/N Joey and Tristan are now aware of who Yami is so when Yugi talks about him there isn't a blank stare on their faces that we could usually laugh at.)  
  
/I guess you've got a point there, Yami. Let me think about it and I'll tell you my decision tomorrow./  
  
//Agreed.//  
  
Then Yugi's mind link with Yami had stopped. Thankfully, by then the three friends had finally made it to Yugi's house without Yugi getting anymore jealous over Joey.  
  
*Inside Yami's soul room*   
  
'Soon I will know what's going on between Joey and Tea and when I do I'll finally be able to tell *MY* Tea how I truly feel about her......Soon she will know the truth.'  
  
~*~ That's it for chapter seven! And now there's only one main question that needs to be answered soon......WHAT'S YAMI GOING TO TELL TEA LATER ON?!?!?! *Takes in a deep breath* Am I right? I'll try to update soon!   
  
Please review! 


	8. Friends at first sight?

**Author Note: I don't own YGO or any of its characters.  
**  
'_Love or Pretend?_'  
  
**Shining Friendship: chapter eight is up! I am SO sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school lately that I can never write anymore. I'm just glad that I had spring break to work on my story. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!   
  
Chapter eight: Friends at first sight?  
**  
"Can you believe how much homework Mr. Allen gave to us for tonight?" Tea was asking Yugi and Joey as the three of them walked out of Biology class Thursday afternoon.  
  
"God! **Please** _don't_ remind me! I'm already gettin' uh brain cramp from all of dis and we haven't even started workin' yet," Joey complained to her.  
  
Yugi and Tea laughed. "Joey, you're _not_ going to complain about homework all this weekend, are you?" Yugi eyed him. "Because you know my grandpa won't put up with it. He'll just put you to work like he does with me when I complain."  
  
**(A/N okay, raise your hand if you knew Tea and Joey were going to end up at Yugi's house for the project? Did you know? Well now you know if you didn't!)  
  
**Joey immediately hit his forehead with his hand. "Man, I'm already forgettin' 'bout dat. I keep dinkin' da I'm goin' ta my place after school tomorrow when I'm suppose ta come ta your place, Yugi. Somebody's gonna huff ta remind me tomorrow or I'll completely forget."  
  
Tea patted Joey's shoulder lightly. Yugi began to get very uncomfortable by this. His eyes were starting to glare at Joey's while Tea spoke to him, luckily Joey never saw this. "It's okay, Joey. I'll remind you tomorrow if you forget."  
  
Joey smiled at her. "I was hopin' you'd say dat. Danks Tea."  
  
"No problem." Suddenly Yugi, Joey, and Tea heard a familiar voice calling Yugi's name out. "Hey Yugi!" Bakura yelled out to get his attention. The three of them quickly turned around to see what he wanted. "Yeah!" he yelled back acting calm, but still a little mad on the inside, hiding his feelings as well as he could while looking over at Bakura. "Mrs. Bell grabbed me and told me to tell you that you needed talk to her about one of your assignments."  
  
Yugi gasped. "Oh god! I completely forgot about that," he told Joey and Tea. '_Now I wish I hadn't asked Mrs. Bell about that assignment. With everything that's been going on between Joey and Tea lately I hate leaving them alone like this...They might do something that..._'  
  
**/You would hate to see, am I right?/ **Yami cut him off.  
  
/_Yami, what are you doing out? I thought you were mediating._/  
  
**/I stopped because I knew something was troubling you./**  
  
/_Oh._/  
  
**/I know that you're still worried about Joey and Tea, Yugi. Have you made your decision about what we talked about yesterday yet?/**  
  
/_Actually, I have. I decided that we should both talk to Tea tomorrow while they're at my house._/  
  
Yami was surprised with his decision. **/The both of us?/**  
  
/_Just listen to me, Yami. I think I should talk to Tea then you should so if one of us doesn't get all the information from her the other one will./_  
  
Yami nodded his head. **/That's a good idea, Yugi, but I have just one question that I need to be answered before we actually put your plan into action./**  
  
/_What's that?_/  
  
**/Shall we keep our minds open so the both of us can hear her tell us what's been going on?/**  
  
/_I guess it wouldn't hurt. Why not?_/  
  
**/All right then. I'll see you later, Yugi. Now go./**  
  
Then Yugi stopped his mind link with Yami to snap back into reality.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi! Did you hear me?" Bakura yelled over at him.  
  
"Yugi, are you okay?" Tea rubbed his shoulder gently to see if he was okay.  
  
Yugi looked up at her. "Yes, I'm fine, Tea. I'm sorry that I got you worried."  
  
Tea made a sigh of relieve. "It's okay, just don't scare me like that. You got me really worried."  
  
Yugi felt glad that Tea was so worried about him. It was things like that that made him feel so happy to be her friend.  
  
"Bakura, what were you saying?" he yelled back over to him.  
  
"I said that Mrs. Bell says you better go and talk to her about it now because she's going to have lunch soon and she doesn't want to wait for you too long."  
  
Yugi sighed. "All right. I'm coming!" he yelled back to him. Looking back at Joey and Tea he told them, "I'll see you guys in about 15 minutes. This won't take long, I hope."  
  
"That's okay, Yugi. We'll just meet you in the cafeteria when you're done talking to her," Tea said to him kindly.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you guys in a few!" then Yugi dashed off towards Mrs. Bell's room.  
  
After Yugi was out of sight Joey and Tea continued down towards the cafeteria.  
  
'_I hope Yugi's really alright. I hate it when he does that. It makes me question if he really tells us the truth when he goes off and talks to Yami without talking to us about whatever's on his mind._' Suddenly something crossed Tea's mind. "Hey Joey, I wonder where Tristan is. I haven't seen him since this morning. Have you?"  
  
"Nope. He's probably already in da lunch line, grabbin' everythin' he likes off of da counters, and stuffin' it all in his mouth as fast as he can."  
  
Tea giggled by Joey's remark. "Yeah, that's probably true, but I also know someone else who would be doing the exact same thing if he was with Tristan."  
  
Joey looked at her. "Ya don't actually dink it's me, do ya?"  
  
"Please, Joey! I have seen you go through three bags of potato chips in less than five minutes. So don't say it's not you-."  
  
Just then someone bumped into Tea and she dropped her books and binder on the floor.  
  
"**Hey!**" she called out to whoever did that and then got down on the floor to start picking up her things.  
  
"Watch where your going next time, Gardner." Joey immediately flinched. He knew that voice all too well. '_Dare's only one person on dis earth with uh snobby attitude dat's as big as da universe! It's Kaiba!_'  
  
Joey clenched his fists as his face began to get red. "Kaiba, ya better get back here right now and pick up Tea's stuff for her, ya jerk!"  
  
Kaiba turned around and gave him a smirk. "In your dreams, Wheeler," then he started walking down the hall again, acting like he didn't hear anything.  
  
"What did ya say, Kaiba! Why don't ya come over here and say dat ta me face for once in your life or don't ya huff guts ta be uh man!"  
  
"Get a life _loser_..." Joey barely heard him say from the distance.  
  
Joey looked like he was about ready to kick his butt. "Who are ya callin' uh loser, moneybags!" He started to walk towards him and almost made it there when Tea stopped him by standing in front of him. "Joey, **don't!**" putting a hand on his chest to keep him from moving forward. Looking over at Kaiba with sight anger in her eyes, she said, "_he's not worth it..._"  
  
Kaiba looked down at Tea and gave her a smug look. "Smart girl." Looking more up at Joey, he added, "Maybe you should learn from her, Wheeler. God only knows how long you've been learning how to act from the monkeys at the zoo."  
  
Then Kaiba walked away before Joey could take a hit at him. Glaring at Tea with frustration, he asked her, "Why didn't ya let me go after him?! I could huff taken dat jerk easily! I could huff finally showed dat slimy sleaze ball what bein' uh man is all 'bout!"  
  
"Because it wouldn't have proven anything, Joey. Can't you see you're only giving Kaiba the satisfaction he deserves when you do that?"  
  
Joey growled a bit in complaint and sighed, knowing that she was right. "Yeah, I guess your right. Let's just forget about stuck up, low life Kaiba and go huff some lunch. I'm starvin' anywayz."  
  
Tea smiled. "Now that's the Joey I know."  
  
One day later. It was 3:00 on Friday afternoon. School had just let out and Tea was suppose to be meeting Joey and Yugi at her car any minute now. Though, something was holding her back from leaving her desk in history class. Tea decided to bring her deck with her to duel Tristan today. She beat him, but this time it wasn't as easy. Gazing down at a card in her hand, Tea couldn't stop thinking about the Shadow Realm and how she became the Magician of Faith in that duel against Bakura's dark side- the evil spirit of the Millenium Ring.  
  
What grabbed her attention most wasn't about Yami this time. Which surprised her in more ways than she thought. Her thoughts were stuck on how her tear activated the special ability of her favorite card in that duel. How her sadness of Joey leaving their world had actually saved his life... She'll never that moment when her tear landed on Yugi's Dark Magician card and she began to sparkle and glow. Yami bringing Joey back to them from the card graveyard was one of the happiest things she could remember. '_I'd be lost without my friends,_' Tea thought to herself. '_Having even one of them gone from my life would be the worst thing ever. I couldn't imagine not having Joey in my life anymore. Joey's changed **so much** since the first we met. He's really grown to care about people, especially for his friends and family. I just hope he continues to do that.' _Smiling down at her card, she continued to speak to herself._ 'I'll never forget when we first met..._'

**FLASHBACK** {_Tea's POV_}  
  
"Hey Yugi!" I called out to my best friend from my locker one morning. Yugi had just walked into school and I couldn't have been more excited to see him. After having another fight with my mom over the weekend all I wanted to do was be in school.  
  
"Hey Tea!" Yugi's eyes were shining as he saw me waiting for him. Yugi was pretty much the only real friend that I had at school at the time. He was the best of friend to have. Yugi was smart, kind, loyal, and always friendly. Even though Yugi was a bit timid he always looked happy to see me.  
  
Yugi finally got up to me a few moments later. "Hey Yugi, how was your weekend?" I started a friendly conversation with him. "It was just okay. Grandpa made me unpack probably a million boxes of new stuff that came over to the shop weekend, but other than that it was good. How was yours?"  
  
"Not that great. I didn't get to do much because I got grounded on Friday for getting into another fight with my mom."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have called you. Hey, maybe we can do something this weekend? Will you be busy?"  
  
"No...I don't think so. I can check with my mom and see if I am, but I'm sure I won't be. Why don't we go see that new movie coming out this weekend? I know you've been dying to see it."  
  
Yugi blushed. "Yeah, I guess I have."  
  
Just then the bell for first period rung. "I guess it's time to go to class," Yugi told me.  
  
"I'm right behind you. Lead the way."  
  
As we both walked to class I noticed Yugi was wearing something on his neck that was fairly familiar to me. "Yugi, is that your Millenium Puzzle? You finally finished it?! Wow! I can't believe it!"  
  
Touching it gently with his fingers, he replied, "Oh, I forget to tell you that. Yeah, I finally got the last couple of pieces in this weekend and I completed it. I couldn't believe it myself. It was so amazing when I got it all put together. Grandpa was blown away by it."  
  
"I guess so! How long did you work on it anyway?"  
  
"I don't know exactly but I do know it's been a while."  
  
"Well, I'm so glad that you got it finished. I know it meant a lot to you that you finally completed it."  
  
"Thanks, Tea. You're a true friend."  
  
{_Tea's POV ends_} **(A/N But not the flashbacks!)**  
  
"Hey, lookie here, Tristan. You've got ourselves uh little collector in da junk business," Joey said this as he had the Millenium Puzzle was wrapped up in his hands, easily keeping it away from Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do. Where did ya get it, kid? From a garage sale or your attic?" then Joey and Tristan started cracking up.  
  
"Hey, give it back to me you guys! That was a gift from my grandfather and it's really important to me," Yugi told them as he tried to get it from Joey, but it was no use. Yugi was just too short to get it out of Joey's hands.  
  
"Try uh little harder, Yugi, and we might give it back ta ya without brakin' it," Joey toyed with him as Tristan continued to laugh away.  
  
Tea was just passing back her one of her classes with she saw, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, two of the school bullies toying around with Yugi for a little fun.  
  
A rush of anger started to go through Tea as she walked up to Joey and Tristan with rage in her eyes. "Excuse me, but what do you two think you're doing?"  
  
Joey started to laugh again as he saw Tea entering the classroom. "Oh, no! Look Tristan! It's Yugi's _little_ girlfriend, out ta protect him when he's in trouble. Aw, _how sweet..._"  
  
Yugi's face began to grow shades of crimson with embarrassment. Tea really didn't seem to notice. Her eyes and attention were locked on Joey and Tristan, but _especially_ on Joey... "You better give back Yugi's Millenium Puzzle or else, Joey!"  
  
Joey's eyes locked on with Tea's. He gave the Millenium Puzzle to Tristan without even looking at him. Walking up to her, Tea wasn't scared to the least. Nobody disrespected her friends, especially if they're jerks like Joey. "Or else you'll do what?" he whispered to her.  
  
Tea whispered back to him, "If you mess with Yugi again and I find out about it you won't just have the principal to deal with. After they're done you'll have me to deal with and I'm someone you don't want to mess with. Nobody hurts my friends or family...especially someone as important to me as Yugi...and I swear you will regret ever coming near him again if you do. Now stop pushing Yugi around and leave him alone."  
  
Joey just smiled at me when I was done threatening him. "I gotta admit it. You've got spunk, Tea, but I happen ta like dat. Now if ya don't mind, I've got somewhere ta be right now. So I'll check ya later."  
  
Looking over at Tristan, he said to him, "Tristan, give Yugi his Millenium whatever back. We're outa here, man."  
  
Tristan roughly handed to Yugi and they left quietly. Joey's eyes were still on Tea's as they left. Tea just looked at the door, deep in thought, until Yugi came up to her and knocked her back into reality.  
  
"I owe you one, Tea. You probably saved my Millenium Puzzle from being destroyed by Joey and Tristan. I'll never forget what you did for me. Thank you."  
  
Smiling down at Yugi she replied. "It's no problem, Yugi. You're my best friend and I don't ever want to see you and or your things getting abused by others. I know how hard you worked on your Millenium Puzzle and you deserve to keep it because you solved it. Let's just hope those two stop what they're doing to you. Because if they don't they'll have to answer to me."  
  
"You're the best, Tea. I hope you know that."  
  
Tea smiled with appreciation after Yugi said this. She felt the warmest feeling when Yugi said. He actually said that to her often, it's just this time the way he said it felt different to her. Yugi was so important to her. She couldn't help but feel so lucky to be his friend. She just wished maybe Joey and Tristan would understand that so they would stop picking on Yugi like this always did. Tea let out a sigh. '_Maybe someday they'll learn. Maybe someday._'  
  
"Thanks, Yugi. Now let's get out of here before Joey and Tristan come back for Round 2."  
  
"Hey, is anyone sittin' here?" Tea thought she heard Joey say to her from behind a bench at a bus stop in downtown Domino. '_Please don't let that be him!_'  
  
She turned around to find out that her luck wasn't working and it did happen to be him after all. '_**God**, why did it have to be him!_' "What are you doing here, Joey?" she boredly asked him as she turned back forward.  
  
Joey quickly sat next to her and looked over at her face to answer. "I'm tryin' ta get back home if ya don't mind. So what's your deal?"  
  
Noticing that Joey was staring at her, Tea looked back at him. Annoyed and angry that he was sitting with her. "I'm going to the library," then she looked away from him again. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Joey laughed. "Oh, I get it. You're goin' ta work on dat history project we got due in uh few days, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, so? Aren't you working on yours?"  
  
"Heck no! I don't ever do those stupid projects. Dare just uh waste of my time. I've got better things ta do."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes. '_He's got to be kidding me._' "Like what?"  
  
"Like playin' video games, skateboardin', eatin' junk food and-."  
  
"Picking on people who are smaller than you."  
  
Joey looked over at her again. "Man, you're not stay stuck on what happened da other day, are ya?"  
  
"You really don't care that you're hurting other peoples feelings when you picking on them, do you? I mean, if you were like one of them just once you might understand that what you're doing is actually wrong."  
  
"Save da speeches, will ya, Tea? I've heard them all before and dare never any different."  
  
Tea finally had enough of being around Joey. "You know what, Joey? You are **such** a jerk! I can't stand how you think everyone around you is just so stupid because they want to do some good in their lives. You make fun of, and hurt others people's feelings just to get some satisfaction out of your day. But the truth is that at the end of the day none of that really matters. What matters is having people who love and care about you so maybe you can wake up the next day with some happiness and meaning in your life. And I bet that you don't have that, do you? Plus, I bet that you've probably never had that. But as sad as that is I really don't care, because you never let people get close to you. So just stay in your dark, lonely room for the rest life and leave Yugi and me alone."  
  
Then Tea left the bench she was sitting at with Joey, walking away while he just stared at her with a blank stare on his face.  
  
**FLASHBACK END  
**  
'_Sometimes I've felt really bad about saying those things to Joey, but I just couldn't help it. Joey and Tristan were treating Yugi so wrong and I couldn't see that happen anymore. I needed to at least try and stop them. Thankfully, shortly after all that happened, Joey and Tristan both came to realize that I was right and they became our friends. I will admit it took me a little longer than Yugi to become friends with them, but when I finally did it turned to be one of the best things that ever happened to me. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and I make a great team and no matter what we're always going to be the best of friends._'  
  
"Hey Tea, ya comin' ta take us ta Yugi's house, or what?" Joey asked her as he walked in the classroom to get her.  
  
Tea looked over at him, slightly still having a dazed look on her face. "Yeah, I'm coming. I was just thinking about something and I guess I just kind of lost track of time. Where's Yugi?"  
  
"Waitin' for us outside. We were beginnin' ta get worried about ya. Are ya okay?" he asked while standing in front of her with concern on his face.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry I got you guys worried."  
  
"Ah, it's no problem. Forget about it. Just as long as your okay, I'm cool with whatever your doin'."  
  
Standing up with her backpack slung over she right shoulder to look at him more she asked, "Really?"  
  
He nodded. "Really."  
  
"Thanks, Joey."  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two for about a minute when finally Joey spoke up. "So let's get goin' before Yugi has uh cow or somethin'."  
  
Tea laughed as she playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Right..."  
  
They began to leave when Tea touched his shoulder softly, causing him to stop and look at her.  
  
"Somethin' wrong, Tea? Did ya forget somethin' at your locker?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to tell you something before we go out and see Yugi."  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? What's dat?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that having you become one of my best friends has changed my life and that I'm going to continue being your friend for as long as I can. You've really changed since we first met, Joey and I couldn't be prouder of you. I care about you and I know you care about me. And I couldn't be any happier because of that. You're a true friend, Joey and I'm really glad to know that you're my friend."  
  
Joey smiled as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Tea slightly blushing by this. "Right back ya, Tea. Now let's hit da road!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Then they walked out to her car. Tea explained in short detail to Yugi why she was late so they could start leaving. Though as Tea drove Yugi, Joey, and herself to Yugi's house she couldn't help but think about Joey and how she really cared for him......  
  
**Shining Friendship: okay, well I guess that's all for chapter eight. Thanks for reading. Again, I'm sorry for not updating in such a while. I'll update soon as I can!  
  
Please review!**


	9. Tomorrow's another day

**Author note: I don't own YGO or any of its characters.**

_'Love or Pretend'_

**SF: chapter nine is here! So in this chapter Tea is going to start living with Joey and Yugi for an entire weekend! All I can say is God help her! But in a small way I kind of wish it were me instead of her, don't you? Hehehehehe. Let's see how it goes. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

**Chapter nine: Tomorrow's another day**

"So you're _really_ going through with it, Tea? You're **actually** going to spend the entire weekend with Yugi and Joey? I mean, talk about going through a lifetime of pain and suffering."

Tea rolled her eyes. "Yes, Tristan, I'm going to spend the weekend with Yugi and Joey" taking a breath she added"And hopefully it won't be a weekend of chaos."

Tristan chuckled. "Good luck with _that_ ever happening."

"Tristan" she yelled at him on her new blue cell phone. After Battle City was over Tea decided it was time to get a new one. She still couldn't believe that Rare Hunter crushed her old one. **(A/N If it was me, I would kill anyone who tries to take my cell phone. But hey, that's only if it was me.)**

"Sorry! I was only kidding! Can't you take a joke"

"No, I can't! Not when it's something as crazy and bizarre as this."

"I guess you've got a point."

' '_Thanks..._' Tea thought to herself. "Don't you have your own issues to be dealing with?"

"What do you mean?"

Tea laughed. "You're going to live with Duke and Bret at Duke's house for the entire weekend and you're not going crazy? Are you feeling okay, Tristan"

Tristan snorted. "Yeah, well...I'll deal with those two soon enough. You just work on your own problems with Joey and Yugi, ok?"

"Well that leaves out something obvious now doesn't it?"

"What?"

"Let's just put it this way. I could totally see you guys trying to kill each other for just the last slice of pizza on Saturday night. So there's only one thing somebody needs to do in order for your survival."

"And that would be what exactly?"

"Somebody better hide the kitchen knives."

Just then Tea heard someone knock on her front door. "Ugh...Tristan, I got to go. The others are probably here to pick me up now."

"Pick you up?" Tristan asked her with confusion over the pay phone. "I thought you were using your car to pick Joey up."

"There was a slight change of plans. Joey finally got his car fixed this afternoon and he suggested that he take me to Yugi's house after we got all of our stuff together. I figured that'd be okay since he hasn't driven the car in a while. It's the least I can do after leaving him and Yugi in the student parking lot for fifteen minutes after school let out earlier."

"By the way, now that you mention that, what were you doing in class fifteen minutes after the bell rang?"

"Don't even try it, Tristan. My lips are sealed and I'm not telling you."

"That personal, huh?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Whatever," he said flatly with no argument.

"Tea!" Joey was yelling out her name while he was pounding on the door impatiently. "Ya gonna open up da door or what?"

Tea giggled. She quickly covered her cell phone with her hand to answer him. "I'll be right there, Joey. Just give me sec, okay? I'm talking on the phone." Joey said nothing back to her. Taking her hand off of her cell phone, she got back on the phone with Tristan. "I'll talk to you later, Tristan. I better go before Mr. Hothead tries to break down the door or leaves without me. I'll probably call you tomorrow to see if you and Duke haven't killed each other...yet."

"Right...Wait, one more thing, Tea! If anyone asks, just say it was all Bret's fault, all right? I don't anyone thinking I tried killing them."

Tea laughed again. "Gottcha. Bye."

"See ya later," then she waited until Tristan hung up and she pushed the end button on her cell phone.

Tea walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey Joey," Tea said with a cheerful smile on her face. Joey was surprised to find Tea in regular clothes. She wore a short denim skirt with a white and silver belt, a light pink tank top, and matching white sandals. "I'm here now" she told him. Joey made a light blush, but he was able to keep it hidden from Tea. '_Wow...Tea looks beautiful...hold on uh sec! Did I just say what I dink I just said? Oh god, school must really be startin' ta get ta me. I gotta stop listenin' ta Mr. Keith's lectures in Geometry class. It's startin' ta make me say things I'd never say_' "Uh...good," he answered her nervously. "Where's your stuff at?"

"It's in my room. I'll get it in a second, but where's Yugi at? Is he waiting for us in the car?"

"Nope. He's back at da game shop still. Gramps said he couldn't come with me ta pick ya up 'cause he needed ta clean his room before we got dare."

"Oh. That's good...I guess. Just let me go and get my stuff and I'll meet you out here in two minutes."

"Whatever ya say," then Joey left for his car.

Tea flashed a smile at him and then ran inside her house. She walked into her room and zipped up the black suitcase that was at the end of her bed. After taking it off of her bed Tea spotted something from the corner of her eye. It was a picture of her, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Tea walked over to her small wooden nightstand and gently grabbed the picture frame. Smiling down at the picture and she to herself 'I_ hope this weekend goes well. If anything, I just hope we don't try killing each other before Monday comes around like Tristan, Duke, and Bret might. Though...if we did get into a fight it would make our stories better... Wait a second, I shouldn't be thinking about something like that.' _Tea giggled to herself_. 'Let's pray that this weekend goes more smoothly than I think it will. sigh I better get going before Joey has another fit. But after this weekend I just hope that's all Yugi and I have to worry about._'

* * *

(Five minutes later) 

"Hey earth ta Tea! Are ya in dare, Tea?" Joey yelled out to her from inside his car five minutes later.

Tea snapped out of her daze, quickly shifted her weight and looked over at her blonde friend. "What? Did you say something, Joey?"

"Yeah, what's up with ya? Are ya feelin' okay?"

Tea looked at herself in the near view mirror. "I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I guess it's kind of distracted me a bit, huh?"

"Yeah...whatever-but you've been actin' like dis for uh while now. So tell why don't ya tell me what's going on with ya already."

Tea looked straight at him. She could sense it in his eyes that he really did want to know what was troubling her, but Tea knew she couldn't do that. Spending the weekend with Yugi and Joey for one of her most important grades in English was probably going to be stressful enough. Keeping her thoughts to herself was the best thing to do right now...even if she did want to tell Joey what was on her mind. "No offense, Joey, but I think I need to just keep my feelings to myself for a little while."

Just then, Joey pulled up to Yugi's house and parked by the sidewalk next to Grandpa's driveway. Joey turned off the car engine and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking directly in her eyes. "Tea, we're friends and friends tell each other was goin' on with dem-good or bad. Now I'm not goin' ta push ya or anythin', but I'm just sayin' dat I'd like ta know what's goin' on with ya because I care about ya. Ya know what I mean"

Tea nodded, but looked away from him after that. Closing her eyes while the wind gently rustled through her hair. '_I can't tell Joey about what's been going on. I can't tell him that I'm worried about Yugi because he could be telling Yami things that he's not telling us, which could mean something wrong with him. I can't tell him that I think things between us have gotten a little personal in past couple of days. Especially when I think about the whole Joey kissing my cheek every once and awhile. I know from experience that that probably wouldn't exactly make Yugi happy. But most of all, I can't tell him that I've been going out of mind with us pretending to date when Yugi isn't around. I mean, even though Yugi might not be around when we're pretending to date it seems in some small, strange way that he might know anyway. I care about Yugi so much and I don't want to see him hurt. I hope that this whole thing dies down soon because I fear that something bad is going to happen sooner or later and it could ruin our friendship for good. I just want everything to go back to normal so I didn't have to worry about all of this stuff. sigh That's all I want now._'

"Joey, listen to me," she shifted her weight again to look at him while speaking. "I understand where you're coming from it's just...I can't talk about my feelings to you...at least not right now anyway, because I don't know where all my feelings are. But as soon as I do know I'm sure you'll be the first one I come and talk to."

Raising an eyebrow, Joey looked at her wistfully. "Promise?"

She nodded her head twice. "I promise."

"Ya'll right. I'll be cool with decision...for now. But I want ta know what's goin' on with ya sooner or later. Ya hear me?"

She smiled at him for the first time in his car. "It's a deal."

"Good. Now let's get inside before Yugi and Gramps dink we ditched dem for da arcade or somethin'."

They started to get out of his car and grab their stuff while Tea made her own opinion about Joey and his statement. "Joey, you know you probably would do that anyway if it got you out of doing work for them."

Joey let out some soft laughter as he walked over to her to placed down his stuff. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. He whispered into her ear softly"Ya know what, Tea? I dink you're beginnin' ta know more 'bout me more den I do." This began to make Tea shiver. **(A/N sigh I would be SO happy if I was Tea right now. I want Joey to like me! I LOVE YOU, JOEY' Um, did I just say that out loud? Uh...I gotta leave now! See ya soon! _SF runs off as fast as she can to her house_)**

Tea's insides were telling her to make Joey stop what he was doing because he might take it further, but she needed to act natural so she wouldn't freak him out and make him ask her more questions about what's been going on with her lately. As Tea causally let go of Joey and walk up to the game shop she said, "Take my word for it, Joey. It's not that hard to figure you out."

It took Joey a few seconds to realize that Tea was playing around with him and when he did he didn't take it lightly. "Hey! Don't ya dare start actin' like Tristan or Kaiba. Dat's da last thin' I need for dis weekend, alright"

Tea giggled. "I'm only playing with you, Joey. What, can't you take a joke?...as Tristan would say."

* * *

(In Yugi's room) 

"Are you sure about this? I mean, can we really ask Tea something as personal as what's been going on between her and Joey? Don't call me chicken or anything, but I'm starting to have second thoughts about all of this. I'm starting to think that maybe this is a bad idea..." Yugi looked down at his feet that were on his bed, curled up into a ball with a worried expression on his face. "I don't know if this is right...What do you think about all of this? I need your opinion, Yami."

Yami was on the other side of the dark room, leaning against one of the walls, looking at Yugi calmly in his semi-transparent form. "Yugi, you're going to go insane with all of your worrying. You're constantly forgetting that we haven't even begun to ask Tea about what's been going on between her and Joey and now you're getting cold feet? Just relax..." He tried giving Yugi a smile of confidence for him, but knew it probably wouldn't work. "I promise that everything will be fine in the end."

Yugi sighed sadly, still looking down at his feet. "I want to believe you, Yami, I really do. It's just-Tea's my oldest friend I don't want to do or say anything that will jeopardize our friendship."

Yami sat down on Yugi's bed quietly. "I understand you completely, Yugi, but if we don't talk to Tea about this we will never know what's going on with her. We have both seen changing ways in Joey and Tea's friendship and I want to know if it's still friendship between them."

Yugi suddenly looked up at Yami, but this time there wasn't as much sadness on his face. His senses of despair were thrown off by the intriguing attention that grabbed Yami's voice when he was talking about his crush and best friend together. "And what do you mean by that?" an obvious tone and pang of jealous was in his voice, overshadowing his worries for the caught up moment.

Yami noticed this immediately but still remained calm around Yugi so he didn't get him angry or more angry than he already was. "Nothing...You know that I just want to know if Tea's alright- that's all. I give you my word."

It took Yugi a few seconds to believe the look on Yami's face to believe that he was telling the truth. "Fine, I believe you, but you know that I want to talk to her first. Maybe I can get enough out of her-."

"Don't even say it, Yugi because we're doing this together. And together we will both get the answers we've been waiting for."

* * *

"Hey Yug! We're here," Joey yelled out to him as he and Tea walked into the game shop. "Ya gonna come down and see us or what?" 

They both heard Yugi race down the stairs to greet them. Yugi walked in the room with a smile on his face. "Hi guys! What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Glad dat we finally gotten here. Where's Gramps at?"

"Oh, he's working on dinner in the kitchen right now. He should be done in about 20 minutes."

"Should I go ask him if he wants some help with anything? I'm sure I could give him a hand if he'd like it." Tea finally spoke up.

Yugi looked over at his crush and couldn't help but blush a little. "Uh, that's okay, Tea. He said he'd make rather make dinner by himself tonight" rolling his eyes, Yugi added, "besides, we'll be the ones cleaning up the mess after dinner so what's the point?"

"Okay, if you say so..."

"So what are we havin'?" Joey interrupted them.

"Tacos."

"Ya'll right" throwing his fist in the air. "Hey Yugi, why don't we huff uh duel until your grandpa gets done with cookin' dinner?"

"Sure. I've got my deck right here in my pocket. Let's play on the table over there," pointing to the table that sat in front of the T.V.

"Sounds okay with me. Just lemmie get my deck out of my bag."

* * *

(Later on that night) 

"Tea! Are ya gonna open up anytime dis year!" Joey was impatiently knocking on the bathroom door later on that night. "Come on, Tea! You're takin' 85 years in dare! I'll be **dead** before ya even walk on out of dare."

"Just give me a second, Joey! I'm almost done in here," she yelled back to him.

'_God! Girls take forever in da bathroom! I swear once she gets out of dare I'm going ta give her uh piece of-._'

"I'm done." Tea cut off his thoughts and swung open the bathroom door with a smile. Joey looked her-prepared to start yelling for taking so long in the bathroom-but was thrown off by what she was wearing and how she looked in it. Tea wore a light pink spaghetti strap top that showed off her pearly white skin and she had on cute matching pants with fluffy baby blue clouds all over it. The outfit couldn't look better on anyone else, Joey thought to himself. Her hair was still slightly wet from just getting out of the shower, but it was well brushed and out of her face so he could see her shining sapphire eyes.

Tea stopped his uncontrollable gaze on her by speaking to him again. "Joey, are you going to just stand there all day or are you going to move into the bathroom like you've been saying you would for the last half an hour?"

"Uh...Yeah" Trying to act more like himself he added"God, ya took forever in dare, Tea. Geez! Tomorrow I swear I'm takin' da first shower. You and Yugi can wait on me. I had enough of waitin' on you and Yugi for da rest of my lifetime. Ya hear?" then he walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind.

Tea rolled her eyes. '_Guys...I swear they'll never learn._' She walked upstairs with her towel, toothbrush, and hairbrush, through the dimly lit hall and almost past Yugi's room when he called her name.

"Yeah, Yugi?" she asked naturally while walking into his room.

As soon as the light of Yugi's room hit Tea's figure from the shadows Yugi ended up doing the exact same thing as Joey. Seeing how perfect Tea looked in her cute little pajama outfit he couldn't speak at all. The curves of her body were more noticeable than ever and Yugi couldn't help but make a light blush on his cheeks. Though, at the same time his embarrassing feelings were clouding his mind, Yugi couldn't image anyone more beautiful in the world than Tea. How he longed to wrap his arms around her and embrace her in a passionate hug. Or caress the smooth skin of her cheek and admit his real feelings to her. '_I wish I could tell her how I feel..._' he sadly told himself.

"Did you call me in here for something, Yugi?" Tea snapped him back into reality.

"Uh...I...uh...well that is...I was just wondering...if Joey was in the bathroom yet?"

"Oh, yeah! Joey just got in there about two minutes ago. Actually, you should have heard what he was saying out there."

Yugi smiled. "He wouldn't shut up, would he?"

She shook her head. "Not to save his life. But let's just put it this way. If Kaiba was the one in the bathroom instead of me Joey would have either knocked the door down and thrown him out or killed himself because of boredom."

"Yep," Yugi nodded. "That sounds about right."

Tea giggled. "Doesn't it, though?"

After they finished giggling, Yugi finally noticed the things in Tea's hands and realized that she was probably walking back to the guestroom that was two doors down from his room. Grandpa's was right next to his-of course!

"Were you going to go put your things away?" he asked her.

"Huh?" looking down at the things in her arms and then looked back up at him. "Oh, I completely forgot that. Thanks for reminding me, Yugi. I'll be right back."

Walking away, Tea left the room with her things. "What's up, Yug?" Joey popped his head in the door a few seconds later and walked in. "Did I miss anything?"

"No. Tea was just in here, but she'll be right back once she puts her things away."

"Ok," seeming fine with this, Joey went ahead and put away his hair brush and toothbrush. **(A/N does anyone here think Joey actually owns a hairbrush? His hair seems WAY too messy for me to think he does.)**

"Hey, Joey. Glad to be out of the shower now?" Tea asked him as she walked in Yugi's room again.

Turning around to see her, Joey grinned. "After waitin' on ya forever, ya better believe I am."

"Hey Tea, did you happen to see if Grandpa was sleeping when you walked by his room?" Yugi brought her attention back on him again, just the way he liked it.

Tea looked over at her best friend and nodded. "Um, yeah I did. And he was sleeping. I think what gave it away was his snoring-if you catch my drift."

They all laughed. "I guess I forgot to mention that when Grandpa's really tired he tends to snore-and really loudly too."

After about 20 minutes of more talking Tea finally let out a yawn and said "I guess it's time for bed then. And God, am I tired. It's almost 11:00 o'clock."

"C'mon, Tea! So what? It's _only_ 11:00! I've stayed up with Tristan until 4:00 in da mornin' before and I had no problems da next day. It's not dat hard ta do."

''; Yugi and Tea looked at each other and then blankly said "I'd believe it."

"Man, ya guys can't stay up late? You're both wimps."

"Hey, Joey! That's not fair! I never said I was going to bed yet," Yugi protested.

"Ok, Yug. Ya got uh point. So are ya comin' downstairs with me ta watch some late T.V. or what?"

"Uh-no. I'm actually kind of feeling tired myself too. I'll probably go to bed also. But-."

"I'm going downstairs ta watch some T.V.- not go ta bed like some three-year-olds I could mention right now. See ya two in da mornin'."

Then Joey left the room and went downstairs before either Yugi or Tea could say anything to him.

Yugi seemed a little sad that Joey left like he did, but Tea quickly changed his mind. "Don't worry about him, Yugi. I'm sure he's just like this because we don't do what he wants. Though, by tomorrow I bet things will be better. Just wait and see."

Yugi smiled at her. "Thanks, Tea. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. See you then."

Tea got off of Yugi's bed and turned around to give him a hug goodnight, which was a little unexpecting to Yugi (and Yami). Wrapping her arms around his small body, Yugi felt like he was in heaven-and he could have stayed like that forever with her...

"'Night, Yugi," she said to him after parting then slowly walked away and turned off Yugi's bedroom lights.

Once the door was shut and the hall lights were all turned off, Yugi had his eyes wide open, staring at the dark ceiling. His thoughts were on Tea and on what tomorrow would bring for them. Because for all he knew...tomorrow could change his life with Tea and in a small way he liked that idea... **(HINT, HINT! What do you guys think that means!)

* * *

**

**_Chapter nine is over, reviewers. Sorry for the wait and the small cliffy! School just seems to always be in the way these days. Though, I just found out that I only have 5 more weeks of school left! YES! I am so thrilled about that! I CANNOT wait for summer to come. I can finally have other things in my mind, besides school, to work on._**

**_Anywayz, thanks for reading chapter nine!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. It's still not over yet

**Author Note: I don't own YGO.**  
  
_'Love or Pretend?'_  
  
Okay, so let's recap the last chapter, shall we? Now, as we all read in the last chapter Tea was starting to get a little nervous around Joey because she was beginning to think that he was starting to get too close to her as a friend. We also found out that Joey is completely opposite of her and Yugi when living together. (And we all know why— because Joey's probably the most impatient person either of them ever met.) But the most startling news (I personally thought. But I don't know about the rest of you guys.) was Yugi wanting to tell Tea something the next day that not even Yami knew about. Did you guys actually catch that part? I mean, I thought it looked pretty obvious, but if it didn't I am SO sorry. Now I guess all we can do is SEE WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LIKE!!! Hope you all enjoy!  
  
**Chapter ten: It's still not over yet**  
  
"C'mon ya guys! Both of ya are slower than slugs in da mornin'! Whoever taught ya ta get up in earlier! I thought we were goin' ta da arcade at 9:00. It's almost 8:45. And if we don't get dare soon all da good games will be taken up and I am not waitin' on ya two forever! So let's go already!"  
  
"JOEY!!!" Grandpa yelled up him from upstairs in his bedroom. "Are you quite finished now? I'm trying to get some sleep before I open up the shop in an hour!"  
  
"Sorry 'bout dat Gramps." Joey sweatdropped. "I guess I just got uh little carried away back dare."  
  
"What time is it?" Yugi groggily asked, coming down the stairs, still in his baby blue and yellow-starred pajamas, letting out a yawn.  
  
**Joey falls down Anime style** "Yugi! What are ya still doing in your pajamas?"  
  
"He's probably still trying to get some sleep like the rest of us normal people try to do on Saturday mornings." Tea walked down stairs, still in her pajamas, looking slightly annoyed with Joey. "The question is; what are you doing up, Joey?"  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Yugi asked, "yeah Joey. What are you doing up at this hour? Don't you ever sleep in on the weekends?"  
  
"No," Joey said without even having to think about for a second.  
  
"Joey, I thought we decided we weren't going to the arcade until this afternoon. So why are you in such a rush to go right now? You can always wait in line to play the good games later on like most people do. It's not like they're going anywhere. Besides, I won't kill you wait a few hours if you miss it," Tea spoke up again with her arms across from each other, leaning against a wall for support.  
  
"But I don't wanna wait!" Joey complained. "I wanna go right now!"  
  
"Oh, stop being a big baby! Yugi and I aren't even dressed yet."  
  
"Den hurry up so we can go! Da arcade opens in fifteen minutes and I don't wanna be dare when it gets really crowded."  
  
Tea turned to Yugi, who looked over at her, and said, "okay, I think I know what I'm going to be writing about for my short story report, Yugi. It's going to be about a boy who never saw the age of seventeen because he was driving me nuts!"  
  
Yugi laughed. "Really? Mine was going to be about locking myself up in my room so I was never going to be disturbed again by that same person."  
  
"Okay, ya guys! I know you're just tryin' ta mess with my head so I won't go anywhere, right?"  
  
Tea looked back over at him impatiently. "Joey, can't you just give us a half an hour so Yugi and I can get ready?"  
  
A chill suddenly went up Yugi's spine as he started to tremble a little. "Actually, Tea, I was kind of hoping to talk to you in private before we all went to the arcade."  
  
Tea and Joey slowly looked over at Yugi and they both said, "you were?"  
  
"Why?" Joey asked.  
  
"Because...I just do. So will you, Tea?" Yugi looked softly, though sheepishly at Tea, hoping for her to say yes.  
  
Tea studied him for a moment and decided that it was probably alright. "Sure."  
  
Turning back over to Joey, she told him, "Joey, why don't you go on to the arcade without us right now and we'll meet you there when were dressed and done talking."  
  
Joey didn't like the looks of this picture. Yugi seemed way too tense for just wanting to talk to Tea. He must've needed him out of house because what he wanted to tell Tea was something really important. Though, if it was, Joey also knew he shouldn't stop Yugi from telling her something what he thought was important. But— it still didn't feel right. Joey felt something really wrong...he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Deciding that he was going to miss on all of the good games at arcade and knowing that this was only Yugi, Joey just decided it was probably nothing to worry about. '_Oh what da heck! I guess I can leave Yugi and Tea by themselves. Besides, Gramps is here with dem. I'm sure it's nothin'. I bet I'm just feelin' uh little overprotective of Tea right now. So it's nothin' ta worry about, Joey,_' he told himself. "It's okay with me."  
  
Yugi smiled, as his face expressions looked a bit calmer. "Thanks Joey. That means a lot to me."  
  
Joey winked at him. "It's no problem, Yug. Just you twos better remember ta meet me at da arcade when you're done talkin'. Ya got me?"  
  
"We'll come straight there when we're done. We promise," Tea told him.  
  
"Good. Now catch ya later!"  
  
No more than five seconds later was Joey out the door and slamming it behind him. As Yugi and Tea were heading up stairs to start their day something came to Tea's mind. "Hey Yugi, think about this. This could actually our only time together without Joey around this weekend. So let's make use of it while we still can."  
  
'_That's exactly why this is the only good time to tell you the truth._' Yugi said to himself. "Yeah, I guess you've got a point there, Tea."  
  
"So do you want to talk right now in your bedroom or we could go in the guestroom and talk or we wait until after we got dressed. Which would you prefer?"  
  
"How about we get dressed first then I'll can come in your room to talk?"  
  
"It sounds okay with me. Just give me ten minutes to change and you can come on in."  
  
"Great," Yugi said as calm as he could.  
  
Then, without a backwards glance at Yugi, Tea ran to the guestroom to get dressed.  
  
Yugi looked down at the floor, closed his eyes, and said, '_I just hope we're doing the right thing, Yami..._'  
  
  
  
**knock, knock, knock** Yugi's knuckles banged against the guestroom door about ten minutes later. "Come on in, Yugi," Tea told him.  
  
Yugi opened the door nervously and saw his crush sitting on the blue comforter colored bed in the sunlit room. She wore light blue jean shorts, a pink sleeveless shirt that said '_Angel_' in blue lettering, and plain white tennis shoes. Sitting down on a chair next to the bed, Tea didn't detect any slight worries with the way Yugi was acting.  
  
**(A/N does anybody know why?)**  
  
"So...what did you want to talk to me about?" Tea asked him.  
  
Yugi let out a sigh. '_Here goes nothing..._' "Now before I go into detail I need to ask you something and it's really important that you tell me the truth because it's been on my minds for days."  
  
She nodded. "All right. I'm all ears."  
  
Yugi wait a second before finally asking his aching question. "Tea...are you going out with Joey?"  
  
Tea's heart almost skipped as soon as she heard that question. She practically felt the rapid loss of air in her lungs. Those last six words went through Tea's body like a knife in the back of someone's heart. Both of them heard the words well enough that Tea couldn't say she didn't hear him right and then make up some lame excuse so she could run away from this possible nightmare that was about to happen right before her very eyes. The brunette knew something like this would happen eventually if she kept her act with Joey going on too long. So now, more than ever, she knew it needed stop— and it needed to stop right now.  
  
Tea's loss of words— and her possibly loss of breathing— told Yugi that something definitely wasn't right. **(A/N well ya think?!)** Yugi knew this was a bad idea, but even more obvious than that was he knew he couldn't stop what he had just started. The question was already said and the unforgivable silence had begun. Though, Yugi realized that it was only going to be a matter of time before Tea would speak again. The only problem was— could Yugi handle it?  
  
'_What do I say to Yugi now? I can't tell him that I'm pretending to date Joey just so another girl could possibly notice because then he would probably blow all up at Joey and then Joey never speak to me again. But I also don't what to lie to Yugi...God, what am I saying?! I've been lying to Yugi all week. Another lie would just add one more to the list, wouldn't it?_' Calming down in her mind, Tea began speaking to herself again. '_I don't want to lie to Yugi anymore. I've already lied to him enough to last me an entire lifetime. Though...if I did tell Yugi the truth then Joey's plan could be ruined. Oh, where's Joey when you need him? I can't do this alone! I wasn't planning on telling Yugi about all of this— at least not by myself anyway. So now what do I do?_'  
  
"Please, Tea...just tell me the truth," Yugi softly spoke as he tried to get her to look at him, but failed because she turned her head away and faced her back towards him.  
  
Tea sighed. '_I guess I have no choice now than to just tell Yugi the truth. It may cost Joey being mad at me for a while or even our friendship, but it's a risk I'm willing to take at this point. All I can do now is hope for the best, pray that Yugi and Joey won't get mad at me or each other, and have this whole chaotic nightmare to be over soon._' She closed her eyes shut, ready to tell Yugi the truth, knowing that she was about to break the promise that she made to Joey. "I'm not going out with Joey. I was never going out with him. The truth is Joey actually likes that new girl in our English class, Melody, and he begged me for help by me pretending to date him so she would start noticing him more. But we were never dating. So I'm sorry if your feelings were hurt in any way, Yugi. We—I mean— I never meant to hurt you..."  
  
Yugi was just about ready to pour his feelings out her that same second Tea finished saying her last sentence. It was exactly what he wanted to hear— truth be told. Because that meant that Tea didn't like Joey as more than a friend. And what he had just heard from her was all he needed to hear.  
  
Walking over to the other side of the bed, where Tea was dangling her legs off the edge, Yugi looked into her upset felt eyes and cupped her chin with one of his small hands. "Tea, you have never once hurt my feelings. I know that you have always been honest with me and that's one of the reasons why I like you so much as a friend." Tea blushed at this. "And even though you probably did all this for Joey to be a good friend in the end you still were able to come out with the truth for me. You don't know how happy that made us feel."  
  
"Us?" she asked him.  
  
Realizing that he mentioned Yami, Yugi totally forgot that he was listening to the conversation. "Me and Yami. We were both really worried about you. We just wanted to know that you were alright."  
  
Tea let out a small face on her face. "That was really sweet of you, Yugi."  
  
"I would do anything for you, Tea, and I want you to know that. You mean so much to me that sometimes I wouldn't even know what I'd do if I lost you."  
  
Tea laughed...slightly. "Well, you'd probably have to deal with Joey and Tristan all by yourself for one thing."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably true— but I'm really being serious when I say all of these things. You've become such a great friend to me over the past two years alone. Life without you would be empty to everyone that has met you and has stayed with you. But...I think it would especially feel empty to me..."  
  
**(A/N should I keep going with this? I kind of like where it's going. How about you guys?)  
**  
And that's when Tea realized how close Yugi was to her. He probably wasn't even more than a few inches away from her face. His gentle, caring eyes of violet were completely focused on her and she didn't know what to say to him at this point. The soft fingers of his skin touched the bottom of her fragile chin while Yugi's strained thoughts were beckoning him to move closer to Tea and kiss her— but he didn't. He didn't want to frighten her, at least if she wasn't already a little frightened. **(A/N admit it! That is SO like Yugi.)**  
  
"Yugi..." was all she could say to him, but it was in a small whisper. A small whisper that drove him nuts because it caused his insides to want to get even closer to Tea. Yugi was fighting with almost everything he had so he wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him and lunge at her so he could finally feel the soft, sweet lips he had ached to kiss for far too long. '_No!_' the short, tri-colored haired teen told himself. He told himself that he wasn't going to give into his wants and needs from within. But Yugi wasn't really giving up either. As much as he knew it wouldn't be right to kiss Tea at this moment he couldn't make himself leave the position he was in right now. And the more Yugi saw how close he was to his childhood friend the harder it became to hold back his thoughts and feelings that were urging him to make a move on Tea.  
  
Suddenly, they both heard a cellular phone ringing in the silenced room. Tea and Yugi both looked over at the nightstand and saw that it was her cell phone lighting up in blue colors. **(A/N well...duh! Who else's would it be?)** Tea looked back at Yugi, who was hoping she wouldn't answer it so they could finish talking. "I need to get that before your grandpa wakes up yelling again," she whispered to him.  
  
After sliding over some and walking to the nightstand Tea picked up the cell phone and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, what's up, Tea?" she heard Tristan's voice on the another end of the line. God must have really been looking out for her, Tea kept thinking to herself. Because the last thing she needed right now was for Joey to be calling up in some crappy mood and yelling at her to come down to the arcade because she and Yugi were talking too long to get ready.  
  
Acting like there wasn't tension on her mind, Tea was all excited for her friend's phone call. "Hey Tristan! It's good to hear from you. I was going to call you later on tonight, but I'm glad that you called me now. How's everything going at Duke's house? You haven't tried killing anyone, have you?"  
  
"Surprising, no actually. Everything's been goin' pretty good over here. Duke's mom is kind of cool and she bought us three large pepperoni pizzas for us last night so didn't have to kill each other over having enough to eat. Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"Uh, sure. How's Duke doing with you guys over at his house?"  
  
"He looks fine to me. Hey, get this! We haven't argued once since we got to his house yesterday. I'm tellin' ya, this could be the start of a very beautiful friendship."  
  
**(A/N is anybody actually buying this? Because it does seem kind of odd even though I'm writing it. Tristan and Duke not fighting? Let's get real.)  
**  
"Yeah, well because of your past experiences together I must say I'm going to have to see it to believe it."  
  
"Man, I just knew you were going to say that."  
  
Tea laughed. "You were, huh?"  
  
"Hey, can I talk to Joey? I also wanted to see how he was holding up. Is he around?"  
  
"Actually he's not. He went off to the arcade earlier and Yugi and I are suppose to be meeting him there soon. Oh, and now that you mention Joey. I need to ask you something. When Joey's over at your house on the weekends does he ever go to sleep?"  
  
"No! The guy probably only gets about three or four hours of sleep every night. Remember that time when I told you that Joey didn't blink or nothing when he was playing that one video game for three whole days? He didn't sleep at all then." **(A/N that did actually happen in the show. Tristan told Tea that in the second season when Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba were trying to get Kaiba back from the first virtual world.)**  
  
--' "How could I forget?" she dully asked him.  
  
"Hey, who ya talkin' to?" Tea heard Duke's voice in the back round.  
  
"I'm talking to Tea," he answered him back. "Ya wanna talk to her?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Tea, Duke's getting on the phone now to talk to you now. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay. Bye, Tristan!"  
  
"See ya." Then Tristan handed the phone to Duke. "What's up, Tea? How's living with Joey and Yugi like?"  
  
"An adventure and a half if you ask me."  
  
"They're not giving you a hard time, are they?"  
  
"No, not really. They're just being themselves— but that alone can be hard enough if you ask me."  
  
"Better you than me."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Whoops...did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's okay. Did you wanna talk to Yugi before you go?" Tea tried to change the subject before she got really mad at him.  
  
"Sure. Put him on."  
  
Tea turned around to hand Yugi the cell phone, but when she did she saw that he wasn't even in the room anymore. "Yugi?" '_Oh, god. He must have left because we weren't finished talking yet._'  
  
"Duke, can I take a rain check on that offer and have Joey and Yugi talk to you later on tonight? See, Yugi doesn't feel like talking right now and Joey left the arcade almost an hour ago. We're suppose to be meeting him there soon anyway."  
  
"Sure. If that's what you want. I'll just tell Tristan, then he'll remember to remind me."  
  
"Okay, thanks. And it was good talking to you. See you later."  
  
"Bye." Then they both hung up. —Well, sort of.  
  
Tea ran out of the guestroom and went straight for Yugi's bedroom, expecting him to be in there. "Yugi," she called out his name as soon as she saw him lying down on his bed. "Why did you leave like that? Duke and Tristan were going to talk to you."  
  
Yugi got up from his bed and just sat there. "I just didn't feel like talking to them right now."  
  
Tea looked him more closely. "Is it because you stopped speaking to me back there?"  
  
"No," he answered her slightly agitated. Looking up at her, he added, "I'm sorry that I did that. I guess I just didn't know what to say after that. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I can forgive you, Yugi. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't forgive you?"  
  
Yugi managed out a smile. "Thanks."  
  
Walking over to his bed and standing on her knees, Yugi looked about one foot taller than she did while he was sitting on his bed. "Yugi, if you still want to go over to the arcade with me there's something I need to tell you before we go."  
  
This grasped Yugi's attention thoroughly. "What?"  
  
"When I told you that I wasn't dating Joey and that we've been pretending to date for the last couple of days I wasn't allowed to tell anyone that. Joey made me promise to keep it a secret from you and the others."  
  
"But then why did you tell me?"  
  
"Because I kind of figured that you were concerned about me and I knew you could keep a secret."  
  
"A secret?"  
  
Looking a little worried, she said, "Yugi, I'm begging you. You can't tell Joey that I told you about all of that stuff. He would never trust me again if he knew I broke a promise I made to him. So will you, please?"  
  
A spike of jealously went through Yugi's system. It was one thing to keep a secret from Joey. But it was another when he had to keep a secret from him that involved Tea 'pretending' to go out with Joey. '_What if this turns out to be more than just Joey pretending to date Tea? What if Joey actually likes Tea and he's only doing this to make himself feel better. No, I can't keep this promise. It could ruin my chance with Tea when I do finally admit my feelings to her later. But if I don't tell Tea that I'll agree with keeping it a secret she'll never trust me to keep a secret again and then that'll blow my chances completely._'  
  
_So then why don't you just tell her the truth already? _Yami's voice rang through Yugi's worried thoughts.  
  
/Yami? What are you doing here?/  
  
_Our thoughts are still connected, remember?_  
  
Yugi sweatdropped /I guess I kind of forgot for a little while. Wait, weren't you going to talk to you also?/  
  
_I was, but I think you got all the answers we needed._  
  
/Thanks for trusting me./  
  
It's no problem. So are you going to tell her the truth or not?  
  
Yugi sighed /You know I can't, Yami. It's just not the right time. All I can do right now is do what she wants me to...even though I don't feel it's right./  
  
Yami nodded. _If that's how you feel then I guess I have no choice than to agree with you. You're being strong for Tea, Yugi. And I'm very proud of you for doing that._  
  
/Well, what else can I do at this point?/  
  
Yami laughed. _Yes, that's a good point. Now go before Tea starts to get worried.  
_  
/Right./ Then Yugi cut his mind link off with him.  
  
"All right, Tea. I won't say anything to Joey. I promise that this will just be between you and me."  
  
Tea smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his small frame tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Yugi! Oh, you're the best! Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you!"  
  
Yugi was practically choking and losing air. "Y-you're...welcome, T-Tea... It's no problem."  
  
Letting go of Yugi, Tea blushed furiously. "Oh, sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean to do that."  
  
Catching his breath, Yugi responded, "it's okay, Tea. I know you didn't mean it."  
  
Getting up from off of the ground, Tea asked him, "so are you ready to go to the arcade?"  
  
"Yep! Just give me a minute to find my jacket."  
  
"All right. I'll see downstairs then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After Tea left his room Yugi closed his eyes shut and began to think. '_Well, I guess I'm not going to admit my feelings to her yet. sigh Though, I'm sure it's all for the best. At least I found out that Tea doesn't like Joey as more than a friend and maybe Joey having a crush on Melody will make me feel better about them, just as long as what he said to Tea was true. All I know is now when I do finally tell her that I love her it has to be at good time. I mean, it's not like I'm going to tell her while Joey and Tristan fight over whose right about everything. I just want the moment to be at least somewhat special. Though...because Tea doesn't like Joey after all she might in fact like me as more than a friend...after all...who else would she be interested in?_'  
  
OMG! What do you guys think is going to happen next?!?! Sorry for all the Yugi/Tea fans (don't be mad because I'm one too) but I just almost had Yugi kiss Tea in the middle of this chapter. Though, I decided not to because I didn't want to make too complicated...just yet. I'm still going to wait a little while longer before things really start heating up in this story. SO JUST HANG IN THERE REVIEWS, IT WILL BE OKAY SOON ENOUGH!  
  
**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Something unexpected

**Author Note: I don't own YGO or any of its characters. Too bad though...**

'_Love or Pretend?_'

Chapter 11 is finally here! Yes! I'm really sorry about the long wait. Thanks for continuing reviewers. Let's see how this chapter goes.

**Chapter eleven: Something unexpected  
**  
"Is this **all** you're going to do, Joey?" Tea complained Saturday night while sitting on the living room couch watching '_Spiderman_' with him. "I thought you were going to start your paper tonight like me and Yugi are."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get ta it when I'm good and ready. Ya got uh problem with dat?" the blonde looked over at her with question as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

Tea looked at him in annoyance. Joey, for some reason, had been acting like this all night long. In fact, he had been acting like this since the three of them got back from the arcade earlier. The brunette wanted to ask her friend why he had been acting the way he was since she noticed the change of his attitude, but decided it was for the best that she didn't—in fear of getting into yet **another** argument with Joey again. "Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Do what you want. I'm going to work on my paper. I'll see you in the morning."

Tea started to get from the couch when Joey tugged on arm which brought her back down on the couch with him again. "Hey! What's the big idea, Joey?" looking at him in both question and anger.

"Hold on uh sec, Tea. We need ta talk before ya go and work on your paper all night long."

"And what do we need to talk about?"

"Who was dat guy we met back at da arcade earlier?"

Tea's face softened as she quickly caught on to what—or rather **who**— Joey was talking about. The guy Joey was talking about was someone Tea was hoping never to bump into again. Though, as luck would of course have it, she did. Except this time, Tea and Yami weren't the only people who ran into him.

**FLASHBACK  
**  
"Hey Tea, let's go play that game!" Yugi called out to her from inside the noisy arcade.

Yugi pointed to a game where two people went against each other in a motorcycle race with eight other computer players. Tea, personally, would have rather gotten to Dance Dance Revolution first, like she did when she came the last time with Yami, but Yugi looked so eager to play the game with her Tea agreed without hesitation. "Sure."

Tea put in the three quarters it needed to operate then Yugi and Tea swung a leg over and got on the bikes. For the next three minutes they played the game until the last checkpoint was ridden and the game was finally over. Not to Tea's surprise, Yugi had won first place in the race. Tea had just made third.

"Good game, Tea."

"You too, Yugi. You were really good. Maybe next time I'll actually beat you." A light blush came across Yugi's cheeks. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Suddenly, a large crowd started to cheer around Dance Dance Revolution. Joey spotted Tea and Yugi from outside the crowds and walked over to them. "Hey guys, what's da big crowd for? Did somebody throw up or somthin'?"

Yugi and Tea looked at him, noticing that he finally came over to them for once instead of leaving them hanging. "Joey, I highly doubt somebody threw up," Tea rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm sure it's probably just somebody just kickin' some good moves on Dance Dance Revolution like usual. It's no big surprise, if you ask me."

"So why don't we go who it is?"

Tea was about to reply when suddenly she had this feeling inside telling her not to go over there. Like the strange voice she use to hear calling out to her, only it wasn't speaking to her at this moment. **(A/N it was that voice Tea use to hear in the first couple of chapters of the fic. I just wanted to make sure you all remembered.)** And taking in these cautious feelings Tea felt no other choice than to listen to them. "No. Let's just go and play games while there aren't any big lines instead. Maybe we can come back later. I've seen people play on that thing like a million times," her voice almost had the tone of bragging. "It's never anything new."

She was about to walk away when Yugi grabbed her arm before she could leave. "No, wait a second, Tea. Why don't we go see whose playing on it first? I'm sure whoever's playing on that thing isn't nearly as good of a dancer as you are."

Now it was Tea's turn to blush a little. "Uh..." she didn't know what to say. The brunette didn't want to look like a coward in front of her friends, but still felt that cautious feeling calling out to her from somewhere in middle of her thoughts. After a few moments of figuring it was probably nothing she agreed with her best friend. "Okay."

After Joey, Tea, and Yugi moved past the loud, bunched up crowds and finally got up to the front of it all where the action was. Tea saw a jet- black hair colored guy about her age dancing on the lit up stage. He wore dark blue jeans, a light blue button up shirt, with white and black tennis shoes. Tea saw that he had some pretty good moves, but she knew she could definitely beat him easily.

Then she looked to the right, where his opponent was, and looked up at the person. Tea mouth opened up wide as her sapphire eyes grew in shock as she saw the person dancing against the jet-black haired guy was Johnny Steps!!!!!

Joey and Yugi, of course, had no idea who the guy was, but inside the Millenium Puzzle, Yami's blood began to boil as he recognized Tea's former dancing opponent. His voice crackled with anger as he whispered out his name. "Steps..."

'_Note to self; next time I want to ignore my feelings for something that doesn't feel right **DON'T!!!**_' Tea screamed in the back of her mind. She knew she needed to get out of this crowd before that stupid jerk saw her. Tea leaned over to Yugi and nervously whispered in his ear, "I think we should go, Yugi. I don't want to be here right now."

Yugi turned his head— both of them blushing when they realized how close their lips were from touching— and he quietly asked her, "wh-why?"

Stepping back some, the brunette shrugged off her thoughts of how close Yugi got to her without their lips brushing up against each other's—especially in public! "Because that guy in the red shirt on the stage is an annoying guy Yami and I met last year before Battle City and he really gave us a hard time."

Hearing Tea talk about her and Yami together wasn't exactly what Yugi wanted to hear at this moment. Though, listening to his crush's concerned voice could make him do _anything_ for her to make her happy. "All right," he nodded. "Let's go."

"Joey, let's go," Yugi whispered over to him.

"Why?" Joey was bewildered and confused with what his best friend just requested.

"Because Tea doesn't want to be here right now," Yugi simply replied.

Just then, the music slowly came to stop and Johnny Steps faced the large crowd of excited teenagers gathering around. "Who wants to take on Johnny Steps next?"

Tea was quietly trying to escape the crowd when Johnny saw the familiar brunette leaving without saying anything. "Well if it isn't my old dancing opponent Tea."

'_Oh great! The guy just had to know it was me, right?_' Tea complained to herself as she tightly closed her eyes shut.

Johnny Steps walked off of the stage, prepared to walk up to Tea, when suddenly someone standing in front of her stopped him from reaching his target. "Take one more step closer to Tea and you'll regret **ever** coming near her again, Steps," a highly serious voice spoke from right behind Tea's back.

Tea opened her eyes in surprise and confusion. '_What...? That voice... It sounds so familiar... I think I've heard it before... Wait a second! I know that voice. That sound of Yami's voice!_'

As Tea quickly turned around to see the ancient Egyptian pharaoh standing up for her Johnny looked down at his angered eyes. He was looking as smug as usual— even without that arrogant laugh of his, which showed off his annoyance even more— not to Yami or Tea's surprise. "Well... what do you know? If it isn't Tea's _little_ boyfriend coming to save her. How sweet?"

Yami's violet eyes narrowed on Johnny even more. "So what if I am?"

Tea looked even closer at Yami as she briefly heard the silent whispers from the crowd growing louder and more interested with what was going on. '_What did Yami just say?_'

By the expression on Johnny's face, he really wasn't expecting him to say that... and neither was Joey.

'_Man, what is goin' on with Yugi? It's like as soon as he saw dat Johnny Steps guy he'd do anythin' ta keep him away from Tea. I wonder Tea feels 'bout dat._' Joey suddenly made a small laugh inside his mind. '_She probably dinks he's actin' totally stupid. Poor Yug._' **(A/N man, if Joey only knew!)**

Tea couldn't believe the way Yami was acting with Johnny Steps around. Not that she blamed him. Tea knew Yami hated Johnny just as much as she did. But... Tea had never seen him so protective of her. His eyes looked almost as serious as when he looking back to Yami Marik during the Battle City finals. They were _cold_...**dark**...and nothing else was on his mind.

"Just forget about him, Yami. I'm sure Johnny was going to say hi to me or something. That's all. It's really no big deal so let's just go," Tea told him, trying to get Yami away from Johnny before people started really talking them.

Yami knew Tea was just trying to be kind— like she usually was— but that still didn't give Johnny the right to walk up to her like that. And the handsome pharaoh wasn't going to call for it.

Joey's eyes were filled with shock as he heard Tea mention Yami's name instead of Yugi's in her statement. '_Dat's Yami! I thought dat was Yugi! What da **hell** is Yami doin' here!!!_' A streak of jealously went up Joey's spine. Tea's crush on Yami wasn't exactly that hard to figure for people to out— except for maybe Yugi. **(A/N of course!)**

By the time the Battle City finals ended Joey and Tristan could pretty much tell Tea had a crush him. And up until this point Joey had no problem with that. '_Dare's no way Yami's gettin all da credit for pushin' Johnny Steps out of her way!_'

"Hey pinhead! Why don't ya go pick on someone your own size and skill level." Joey brought himself into the conversation. "Though, I've got uh feelin' ya won't 'cuz the only people at your skill level are two year olds."

Tea looked over at Joey in shock— maybe even more shocked with him than she was with Yami. '_Now what's Joey doing?_' she thought.

Yami caught Joey's figure out of the corner of his eye and said, "it's all right, Joey. I know what I'm doing and I can take care of him by myself so just keep out of this."

Tea continued to look at Joey and saw that he didn't look too happy with what Yami just said. '_I can't believe I'm saying this though, it's like Yami and Joey are not only trying to get Johnny Steps to leave, but their competing to see who can do it better._' Tea began to anxious and nervous with what she just thought of. '_Let's just hope that's not the case!_' **(A/N do you Tea might just finally be starting to figure out what happening now? All I can say is, "IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!"— if she does, of course.)**

"Guys, let's just go," she urged her two friends to get away from Johnny.

"Tea, why don't you just leave dumb and dumber to fight with themselves so we can have dinner together already?" Johnny cut his voice into all of the troubles.

Tea looked at him in disgust and rolled her eyes. '_When will this guy **ever** learn?_' "Why don't you get it through that your thick skull of yours, Johnny? I'd rather go on a date with a **dog** before I'd ever even think about going out on a date with you."

People from the crowds started to make silent laugh and giggles in front of Johnny. He started to get nervous and embarrassed by Tea's remark. After about a minute of hearing people laugh and whisper about him Johnny had heard enough. "Man, I don't need this. I'm outta here!" Johnny walked away and Tea finally had a smile on her face after all the complications.

**FLASHBACK END**

"How did ya meet dat guy in da first place? He seemed like uh total jerk, if ya ask me."

Tea sighed. "That's because he is a jerk— or at least he is around people that embarrass him, including me. Anyway, Yami and I met him about a week before Battle City started. And if you think he was a jerk today, you should have seen him a few months ago."

Joey was about to open his mouth and say something when they both heard Tea's cell phone going off in her creamy yellow colored purse. The brunette walked over to her purse and answered the call. "Hello?"

"I hope you didn't wait **_all_** night long for my phone call, Tea," Duke's somewhat flirty tone of voice was on the other end of the line.

Tea was just basically annoyed by it, though didn't get mad at him. She knew it was just his way of talking to her because she was girl. "It's nice to hear from you too, Duke," she said back boredly.

"Hey, can ya put Joey on the phone? Tristan still wants to talk to him before Yugi's grandpa goes to bed."

"Sure. Just let me get him for you," Tea answered back. Turning her head towards Joey, she saw him staring at her from the couch— and in some small way that kind of freaked her out. "Tristan wants to talk to you, Joey."

"Ya'll right," the blonde jumped off of the couch and grabbed the blue cell phone out of Tea's hand.

Tea told him one more thing before going upstairs and starting on her English paper. "Don't be on there all night, Joey. My mom's paying for that. I'm going to be upstairs now if you need me. 'Night."

About an hour and a half later, Tea had finally finished the rough draft of her paper. Lying her head down on the front of the desk, which stood by the left side of the bed, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Though, her relaxation was cut off quickly by someone knocking on the door.

"It's open," Tea called out to whoever knocked on the door.

A sudden surge of nerves went through her body as Tea felt the door slowly open up to her. She could feel the person who wanted to see her come closer until that person couldn't come any closer. The brunette didn't turn her head or shift her weight to see who was standing beside her. She just stood still pretending to read her paper as the person began to speak.

"Aren't you going to look up at me, Tea?" she heard Yami's voice next to her.

Finally looking up at him, she acted like it was an accident. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yami. I was just looking over the rough draft of my paper for the English assignment that's due on Monday. How's Yugi doing on his?"

Yami could notice Tea's slight insecurity, though he just went along with the conversation so he didn't scare her. "Yugi's doing fine. I believe he's almost done with his actually."

"Has he given you a chance to read it yet?"

"He said he'd rather not let me see it. I assumed that the paper meant a little personal to him if he wanted to keep it private."

Tea shrugged. "That's just about as good as any, I say. But who knows? He might show it to you later if he changes his mind."

Yami nodded slightly. "Perhaps."

"Did you or Yugi want something?"

"No. I came here to apologize for my behavior earlier."

She looked up at him confused. "When?"

"At the arcade," he simply told her.

Tea sighed and looked up at Yami more closely. "Look, what happened earlier is done, and it's over with. I mean, it really doesn't matter anymore and I don't blame you for getting mad at that guy. And believe me, I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. I know you and Yugi were just trying to look out for me and I'm thankful for that. Plus, I know guys like Johnny aren't looking for a date. Their just looking for a way to show off they can get dates in front of their friends." Going off the subject slightly, into her own personal opinions, she added, "and it really pisses me off when they do that, too."

Yami made a half smile for Tea. "I agree." **(A/N let's be honest here ppl! We don't get many smiles from Yami in the show, so I must say we have to at least try in our fics.)**

Tea suddenly let out a yawn and blushed. "Oh, I didn't realize how tired I was. I guess all that writing wore me out a little."

"Then maybe you should get some rest. I know it's been a long day for you."

Tea let out a smile for him finally. "Yeah. I guess I should."

They both walked over to the door and then Yami looked back at her again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tea."

Placing a hand on the door to push it closed, she responded, "okay."

Yami about half through the door when he took one last look at Tea and slowly leaned in to give her a small kiss on the cheek. "Good night," he softly spoke to her, then left.

"'Night..." she slowly drifted away in her short staring at him. Tea quietly closed the door and leaned against it. She gently put her hand on her forehead and whispered, "oh my god... What just happened?"

Okay! I'll admit it! It's a cliffhanger, but for the moment I didn't know where to go from here, except for maybe Tea babbling on all night with thinking about what Yami just did. Though, like I promised, I told you all this story would get more interesting. But... this is **ONLY** the beginning! I've got much bigger plans coming up in later chapters. So **PLEASE REVIEW** and I'll try to update soon! :P


	12. Trapped in the truth

**Author note: I don't own YGO or any of its characters.  
**  
'_Love or Pretend?_'  
  
Here's chapter twelve for all of you reviewers. Thanks for the reviews. Please continue!  
  
**WARNING!** This is a **MUST** **SEE** chapter!  
  
**Chapter twelve: Trapped in the truth**  
  
Yami hadn't left her more than 30 seconds ago. Tea could still feel his soft, warm lips caressing against her cheek. The perfect moment— like in a _dream_— was an almost heart wrenching experience for her to endure. The brunette couldn't live knowing Yami kissed her and not tell anyone about it. Especially someone like Yugi. Yami was Yugi's other half— his darker half— and they were connected. Keeping something like this from Yugi was going to be like keeping a stabbing knife plunging for her heart— like almost being on the verge of life to death all at the same moment.  
  
"I can't believe Yami kissed me," she touched her cheek softly, at the spot where he kissed it, as Tea slowly sat down on her bed. "It's like I was in a dream or something when it happened. But something wasn't right with about. Something's going on with Yami and I need to know what it is. Though, whatever's going on with Yami, I bet there's something all behind, twisting the game into two. Telling Yugi what happened maybe the only way to get to the bottom of all of this, but if I do tell him, how will he react?"  
  
&&&&&&  
  
"So... How did your talk with Tea go yesterday, Yami?" Yugi asked his other half the next morning before breakfast while tying his black and white tennis shoes on.  
  
"Fine." Yami looked over to Yugi from the window, acting as natural as possible. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay with her after seeing that guy you two hate. I didn't want Tea to go to bed uncomfortable is all. You didn't by any chance do anything to make her feel that way, did you?"  
  
Yami started to get a little nervous.  
  
Just then, Yugi started cracking up. "I was only kidding, Yami. I know you would never do anything to make Tea feel uncomfortable. I should probably go downstairs now. Besides, Gramps is going to kill me if I don't show up when he asks the first time from now on. I think he's beginning to catch on that I've been talking to you up here. I guess we better be more careful from now on. I'll see you later, Yami." **(A/N apparently Yugi has no idea what happened last night, huh?)  
**  
Yugi walked away as Yami stared out the window like he was before Yugi interrupted him. '_What happened last night? Why did I kiss Tea when I didn't even know how she was feeling about me? And Yugi... Ra, if Yugi finds out what I did last night I'd never be able to forgive myself... Now I wish I had never kissed Tea last night... even if in some small way I liked it._'  
  
&&&&&&  
  
"Morning, Yugi." Grandpa was the first one to greet the small, tri-colored boy when he got downstairs.  
  
"Hey Gramps," Yugi responded back as sat down on the island counter. "Is breakfast ready yet?"  
  
"No quiet yet, I'm afraid to say, my boy. I still need a few more minutes to finish the bacon and sausage. Joey's in the bathroom if you wanted to talk to him."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that when I was going through the hall and he was singing in the shower. So, where's Tea at? Was she up yet when you walked by her room?"  
  
"No, not when I walked by earlier. Though, that was about a half an hour ago, so you never know. Tea might be up by now." Grandpa said him as he stirred around a bunch of pieces of sausage in two large skillets. **(A/N does it surprise you? With as much as Joey could eat, why doesn't Grandpa have four pans filled with sausage, huh?)** "You should probably go up there and see if she is awake anyway. And if she isn't go ahead and wake her up. Oh, don't forget to tell her that breakfast's going to be on the table soon."  
  
"Gottcha." Yugi walked back up stairs and walked through the quiet hall. Laughing as he walked by the upstairs bathroom he could hear Joey singing in the shower.  
  
As soon as Yugi came up to Tea's room he stopped in his tracks. Slightly nervous, Yugi lightly knocked on her door. "Tea? Are you up yet? Breakfast is almost ready." Silence. Nothing. Not a single sound was coming from the room. So he decided that because of this it would be harmless to open the door and ask Tea to come downstairs. There he found the brunette still sleeping in her bed. Tea looked like a sleeping angel in his eyes. To him, there was absolutely no one else in the entire world more beautiful than her when she sleeping. Tea looked so peaceful and calm in her sleep. Yugi could have stared down at her frail figure forever if he was given the chance to. Touching her bare cheek softly— so he didn't wake her quite yet— a faint smile played on his lips.  
  
"Tea..." his eyelids slid down slightly, in a long gaze staring at her, his hand still on her cheek. "You're so beautiful... God, I wish I could tell you how I feel sometimes. But then I remember what a great friend you are to me and risking that friendship into becoming something worse than what we have has always stopped me from speaking the truth." Unknowing to Yugi, Yami's transparent form was at the other end of the room, watching and listening to his lighter half speaking to the unconscious Tea. "I guess up until now I really didn't understand what it felt like to love someone so much you could never admit the truth to them. Because the thought of even losing them just once is almost unbearable in their life. And I wouldn't risk that for second just as long as we're together. _You_ mean so much to me... I truly wouldn't know my life without you anymore if you weren't in it."  
  
Coming closer to Tea, Yami began to wonder what Yugi was trying to do. "I have thought about you every night since I realized my real feelings for you, Tea. I keep telling myself that maybe one day you might feel the same for me... And if that day comes soon I just want you to know that I've loved you since the first moment I saw you."  
  
Then Yugi did something not even he would imagine doing in a thousand years. He bent down all the way to Tea's level and replaced his warm fingers with a gentle kiss on her cheek. Yugi started to feel lightheaded as he stood back up, as he suddenly felt a crimson blush came across his cheeks in the process. Yami stood in shock as he saw Yugi kiss Tea for the first time and disappeared...  
  
That's when Tea started to wake up. She stirred around a bit, stretching her arms up slightly, and cracked up her eyes slowly. The brunette vaguely saw Yugi as she slowly gained consciousness. "Y-Yugi... is that you?"  
  
Putting a hand on her almost completely bare shoulder he replied, "yeah, it's me."  
  
Rubbing her eyes in exhaustion Tea asked, "what are doing in here, Yugi? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No. I came in here to awake you up. Grandpa told me to tell you that breakfast's just about on the table."  
  
Tea took in a waft of the air and smelled it. "I can tell. You can smell the bacon from up here. It smells great. I'm already getting hungry."  
  
Yugi smiled at her. "Me too. How's your report coming along?"  
  
Tea slowly got herself in a sitting position on the bed and said, "it's coming. I'm almost done with it. I'll probably finish the rest of it up some time today— if Joey doesn't bother me all afternoon. By the way, I heard from Yami that you're almost done with yours. Is that true?"  
  
"Actually, I'm finished with it. I got it finished up this morning when everyone was sleeping."  
  
"Well what time did you get up?"  
  
"5:30."  
  
"5:30?!?!" Tea almost jumped out of her bed and fell over. "What were you doing up _that_ earlier for?"  
  
Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I was just up."  
  
"'ey," Joey popped his head through the door, his blonde hair slightly damp from just getting out of the shower. "Ya two comin' down here or what?"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, we're coming. Can you just give us two minutes? Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Geez! Don't be gettin grouchy with me, Tea. I'm just tellin' ya what I heard from Gramps is all. He's 'bout ta serve any second now so if ya want it while it's hot, come and get it now or I will." Then he left the room.  
  
Yugi laughed as Joey left them alone again.  
  
"What's so funny, Yugi?" the brunette looked back at her small, best friend.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about something, that's all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was thinking, besides duels and sleeping, does Joey ever stop thinking about food?"  
  
The brunette giggled playfully and replied, "probably not, but it would be nice though. I'm just wondering if Joey actually started his project last night like he said he would."  
  
Yugi and Tea thought about it for a moment and at the same time they both said, "nah!"  
  
"Yugi! Tea! Breakfast's ready!"  
  
"Okay, we're coming down, Gramps!" Yugi yelled back to him. Turning his attention back to Tea he said, "we should probably get there soon before Grandpa yells at us too."  
  
"Good idea," she agreed, throwing the covers off of her body, exposing the rest of her pajama outfit, causing Yugi to blush lightly.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
"So, how's your English papers going, you three?" Grandpa asked as he started to serve out breakfast when Yugi and Tea finally made it to the kitchen table.  
  
"I'm done," Yugi said.  
  
"I'm almost done. I just have to write out my final draft," Tea added.  
  
"Excellent work, you two! I'm very pleased to hear that." Grandpa beamed at them, then looked over at Joey, noticing that he hadn't said anything yet and asked, "and what about you, Joseph? How's your paper coming along?"  
  
"Uh... I kind of haven't started it yet," the blonde barely mumbled out.  
  
"Joey!" Grandpa yelled out his name. "Why haven't you started it yet? You've had all weekend to work on it."  
  
"I just lost track of time... I guess. Besides, it's no big. I got time. I'll work on it dis afternoon. So don't worry 'bout it, Gramps. I got it under control."  
  
Tea reached over to Yugi and said, "yeah, and last time he said that Joey almost blew up the biology lab last year."  
  
Yugi giggled. "Tell me about it."  
  
"And speaking of this afternoon," Grandpa brought his voice back to their attention, after giving Joey a small lecture. "I'm going to be working in the attic, upstairs in the hall, so I finally can fix that annoying T.V. cable up there that hasn't been working in my room. So you three best be entertaining yourselves while I'm busy... _Especially_ you, Joseph."  
  
"Grandpa, don't you think we should have a professional work on the cables?" Yugi asked, concerningly. "I wouldn't want you to get yourself hurt like last time."  
  
"Nonsense, my boy! I can do. You'll see. I just need to be more careful this time, and I will be."  
  
&&&&&&  
  
"Ah! That should do it," Grandpa said after finishing up his work in the attic a few hours later. "I better go get that key before I forget to lock up this dusty old place." Grandpa climbed down the wooden stairs and walked away towards the kitchen.  
  
Joey had just walked into the hall when he noticed that the stairs leading to the attic were still down. "Hey Gramps, ya still up dare workin'?" Joey called to him. **silence** "Gramps? Anybody up dare?" Joey started climbing up the stairs when Tea caught a glimpse of what he was doing.  
  
"Joey? What are you doing up there? You're not suppose to be up there, I don't think," Tea told him as she watched her friend climb up anyway.  
  
After Joey finished climbing up he said, "don't worry 'bout it, Tea. I ain't doin' anythin' wrong, am I? I'm just checkin' what's up here is all. Ya don't have ta worry 'bout me all da time, ya know."  
  
"**Joey!**" Tea impatiently said as she climbed up with him. "Why do you have to be so annoying with everything? Why can't you just leave things alone for once?"  
  
As Tea finished climbing up to the top, with Joey's help, they both noticed how long and wide the attic really was. "Wow... I didn't know an attic could be this big," Tea said, stunned and amazed, as she walked around the large, dusty area.  
  
"Eh, dis ain't nothin'. Da attic at Tristan's house is way bigger den dis."  
  
Tea looked over at him as they sat down on the hard, wooden floor. "Since when do you go into attic?"  
  
"I dunno," he shrugged. "It's just somethin' ta look at, I dink. Besides, it's somethin' I'm gonna have ta do anyway when I'm uh adult so I might as well just get use ta it now, ya know what I'm sayin'?"  
  
Tea smiled faintly. "We should probably got out of here, Joey. I don't want Mr. Moto to get mad at us for going up here when we weren't suppose to be."  
  
"What's he gonna do? Send us ta 'checkin' out uh attic' jail? Ya really need ta stop worryin' so much 'bout things, Tea. It'll really get ta ya head one day, just wait and see."  
  
"Oh yeah, and this coming from a guy that's failing math and hasn't even started his English assignment yet, that's 20% of our overall grade in the class."  
  
"I'm startin' it, okay? Man, I swear I get more verbal abuse from you and Gramps alone den my own dad."  
  
"What verbal abuse? Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to see you pass the class. I didn't know that came with a price."  
  
Tea was about to climb down from the attic when Joey caught her arm, preventing her from leaving. "Tea wait," his caramel brown eyes looked into her sapphire ones. "Don't go yet. I don't want us fightin' again. Just stay with me right now, please. I wanna be with ya."  
  
The brunette stared at her blonde friend, in shock. Joey actually didn't want to end up in another argument with her again? And he wanted to be with _her_— in an attic? What was wrong with this picture? It was almost like Joey was hiding something from her when she looked deep into his eyes. Yet, at the same time, there was a comforting, and secure kind of warm feeling. That kind of feeling that could reach all the way down to your toes, but you never really could— or wanted to— think about it because the person's mesmerizing expression has captivated you. This was truly something Tea had never felt before with Joey.  
  
"All right," she said, giving into him, as Joey pulled her up and sat her back down next to him again.  
  
Joey was about to say something when they both heard footsteps. "Shhh... be quiet," Joey commanded her as he placed an arm around her shoulder softly— like he was protecting her for some reason. "It might be Yugi."  
  
Tea looked away while she wondered, '_why would Joey be worried if it was Yugi?_'  
  
The person they heard coming wasn't saying anything so Joey and Tea could make out who it was, only to guess that it was either Grandpa or Yugi. **(A/N uh... Duh! Who else could it be? Santa Clause? Or maybe they were expecting the Easter Bunny? Lol!)**  
  
Then, all out of a sudden, the hanging steps and door of the attic shut closed and a key that was turning on the other side of the board locked them in. Joey and Tea couldn't speak as they saw they were being locked in. After staring at the locked up board for a couple of moments, the blonde and brunette finally were able to yell out loud for help, after getting out of a state of shock.  
  
"Grandpa!" Tea yelled out first as they banged on the floor, slightly, making sure they didn't break through it and fall through. "Let us out of here!"  
  
"Gramps, ya gotta get us out of here!" Joey yelled out too.  
  
"Mr. Moto, can you hear us?" Tea yelled out again. **silence** Nothing could be heard from the hallway. After about two minutes of yelling and screaming, Joey and Tea finally decided to stop, figuring it was probably hopeless to get help by now.  
  
"Great..." Tea said tiredly and sarcastically as Joey turned on the only light in the room that was above their heads. "Just great... Grandpa can't hear us from all the way up here, and Yugi's probably still at the store." Realizing something, Tea looked almost panicking. "Oh my god... we might be stuck here for the next two hours!!! We **have** to do something to get out of here!"  
  
Sitting back up from where he was, Joey responded, "after yellin' with ya for da last couple of minutes, do ya seriously dink I don't know dat by now?"  
  
"**Joey!!!** This is **no** time for games. We're trapped in Yugi's attic for cryin' out! I really don't want to spend the rest of the afternoon in this attic—."  
  
"With me?"  
  
Tea was slightly thrown off with Joey's question when he cut her sentence off. "I never said that."  
  
"Yeah, but I bet ya were dinkin' it."  
  
"Are you accusing me for something I haven't even done?"  
  
"Well, it sure seems dat way, doesn't it? Though, I'm also dinking dat you'd rather be stuck in here with Yami instead of me right now, huh?"  
  
Tea stood shocked. "Why would you think something like that?"  
  
"Because it's true."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Don't lie ta me, Tea. Everybody— except for maybe Yug— knows dat you've been diggin' Yami since ya first found out who he was. It really wasn't dat hard ta figure out actually."  
  
Tea didn't know what to say at this point. What was there to say at a time like this? "Joey... I... I don't know what to say... It's not like—."  
  
"Yeah, it is, but forget 'bout it," Joey told her, kicking his foot away from himself. "Dare's nothin' ta worry 'bout— with da exception of our current situation— 'cuz I won't tell Yugi dat ya like Yami. But I've got uh feeling now dat you're not da only one keeping secrets from someone ya care 'bout in dis room."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Without speaking, Joey turned around to face Tea directly in her eyes. Sensing her confusion, he didn't want to freak her out. "I'm haven't always been honest with ya 'bout some things, and I dink it's time dat I do while we're here alone."  
  
Tea didn't say anything. She merely just waited for her blonde haired friend to speak again as nervous started to creep up her spine.  
  
"For one thing, I dink ya should know dat Tristan knows 'bout us. He knows 'bout us pretendin' ta date because he was da one I was with when I first thought 'bout da idea. Even though he completely disagreed and thought it was whack, Tristan promised not ta tell anyone dat he knew 'bout it. So what da ya got ta admit? Anythin'?"  
  
"I don't know about that, Joey. I sounds kind of stupid and silly." Tea wasn't sure whether or not this whole 'letting out the truth in the open' was such a good idea. What if she did say something to Joey and he accidentally let it slip out to Yugi? Tea knew for sure that she didn't want to risk that. "Some things are just meant to be kept a secret and hidden."  
  
"Some things? Or things ya just don't want ta share with me?"  
  
"Both," she whispered to him as she turned away from his shadows.  
  
"Tea... don't be like dat. If we're gonna be stuck here for two hours, like ya said we might, den I dink it's natural dat we do somethin' ta keep ourselves busy. Don't ya dink so?"  
  
"Yeah... but I don't think this would be my greatest time to admit things to you. I've kind of got a problem right now and I really don't want to think about it anymore than I have to."  
  
"Is it 'bout me?"  
  
"_No_," she whispered to him, tears threating to fall out of her eyes as she sat with her head on her knees. "It's about Yami..." then Joey heard her cry.  
  
Joey grabbed Tea's arms and placed her into his lap. He cradled her in his arms as she continued to cry between her two knees. **(A/N Awww... Isn't that sweet?)** "It's gonna be okay. Just wait and see. Everything's gonna be all right in da end. I promise."  
  
"No, it won't, Joey," she said between her sobs. "Yami kissed me last night, after I left you, and now I don't know how he feels about me. Everybody thinks I'm dating you at school and I yesterday I couldn't hold it in anymore so told Yugi about what we've been doing the last week. And... it's over! I just want **all** of this to be over! Everything was fine before all of this happened and now I wish that I never agreed to pretend to date you."  
  
Joey stared down at her as she just confessed all her thoughts and deepest secrets from the past week. He gave her a hug and rested his head on hers for a moment, raising it back up when he realized something. "Tea, dare's something I've been meanin' ta tell ya for awhile now."  
  
"What?" Tea knew there was nothing else in this world that could bring her down even more.  
  
"Look at me," he lifted her chin, showing off her tear-stained face. Joey placed a hand behind her neck and stared into her eyes again. "You're uh amazin' person and sometimes I don't know what I'd do without ya anymore. You've supported me through every duel and believed in me no matter, but none of dat matters more den what I'm 'bout ta tell ya right now."  
  
"Why?" Tea was dumbfounded with what he was telling her.  
  
Keeping a firm, but gentle hold on the back of Tea's neck, Joey placed his other hand to rest on the side of her cheek. After what seemed like eternity, he finally whispered to her, "_I think I'm in love with you..._"  
  
Then, before Tea could even say anything, Joey leaned in and touched her lips. She didn't pull back, though she didn't kiss him back either. It was tie, though that didn't matter to Joey. Feeling the rush of his head spinning and everything around him disappearing with the wonderful kiss, the blonde broke away from the brunette. He wanted to see Tea's reaction as soon as they parted. From what he saw, Tea looked blank and almost lifeless. But on Tea's insides every worry in her mind faded when Joey kissed her lips. Tea felt hazy and light as a feather all at once. This kiss was _beyond_ any small peck Yami could give to her on the cheek. Not that she doubted Yami was a good kisser. The brunette wasn't sure if it was right, but at this point; nothing felt better. "Joey, I think I—" then before she could finish he leaned in again and kissed her soft, pink lips. He knew now that nothing was holding him back from kissing Tea this time... _not even Yugi.  
_  
**O-M-G!!!!** Did **that** just happen or what? Joey _actually_ kissed Tea?!?! Wow! I'll definitely try to update soon. Who wouldn't want to see what happens next?  
  
**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	13. No matter what it takes

**Author note: I don't own YGO or none of that stuff. Just my fics!**   
  
'_Love or Pretend?_'  
  
Let's just got on with the rest of the story. I'm sure all of you are dying to know what's going to happen next. I know I am!  
  
**Chapter thirteen: No matter what it takes  
**  
After a lack of air the two teens had for some time Joey slowly parted from the brunette's lips and it was done. _Joey and Tea had actually kissed..._ The moment had past and there was nothing on earth that could erase what the two teens had just done. The kiss was absolutely amazing. More than anything either the blonde or brunette could have ever imagined. Joey wanted it to last forever, but even he knew a moment like that couldn't last forever. Even if her lips tasted like the sweetest strawberries in the world and passion inside of him almost couldn't be contained because with every quaking second went by he needed her more. Though, the facts stood still either way. He loved Tea, and Joey wasn't going to deny it to himself anymore.  
  
Tea, on the other hand, was more in shock than anything else. Yes, the kiss was wonderful, better than anything she ever felt before, but Tea also felt something else behind it all— guilt, _painful guilt._ She just let Joey, one of her very best friends, **kiss her!** One minute, she crying and confessing all over him about Yami and everything else she felt inside, and then in the next **she let him kiss her!** '_I can't deny it from myself— even if I wanted to— because I never pulled back when it happened. I let Joey kiss me and now I'm going to have to live with that truth for the rest of my life. I just can't believe this happened. How am I ever going to be able to talk to Joey again? How am I going to tell Yugi and others that Joey kissed me— **and I let him?!** How am I ever going to let any of this go by...?_'  
  
"Tea," Joey whispered her name softly and tenderly, unsure if talking to the brunette was such a good idea right now. "Are ya mad at me?"  
  
A question— **that** question— was something she definitely wasn't ready to answer yet. Joey kissed her and how was she suppose to react, except shocked?  
  
"How could this have happen...?" Tea whispered, staring down at herself, not giving Joey the chance to even look at her when he desperately wanted to talk to her, almost forgetting that he was in the room.  
  
That gave Joey only answer in his mind. She hated it. '_God! I should known dat Tea wasn't gonna like da kiss! I should have known she still had feelin's for Yami! God, damn I must have been uh pretty big dolt ta think dat **I **had uh chance with her!_'  
  
By now, Joey wanted to smack himself and take back everything he had just say and done to Tea. He knew when right before he kissed her that it was going to be a long shot for Tea to even enjoy, but Joey never imagined something like this; the cold, hard, lonely moment of silence that made everything lost and hazy. Nothing else would have been worse at this point of time. Joey hadn't even begun to think about the consequences for his actions— not that he cared about them when the moment of kissing Tea came into picture. The blonde didn't think how Tea would take the kiss— beyond hating it. He didn't think about how all the others would react to him kissing her. And he didn't think about how heartbroken Yugi, or possibly even Yami, could feel about it all. Joey had made a huge mistake kissing Tea and now... he couldn't take it back even if he wanted to.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
"Thanks for getting us out of the attic, Yugi," Tea told him a few hours after he uncovered them being stuck in the quiet, dusty place. "I was beginning to think Joey and I were never going to get out of there."  
  
"I'm just glad I went up there to put those old cables back. Grandpa would have never thought to go back up there to find you guys," Yugi responded.  
  
Yugi and Tea were in his room, sitting on his bed, folding laundry for Grandpa. Yugi kept glancing at the brunette as she looked away from him, taking some time to help out him with his chores to show her thanks. He couldn't help but feel she was hiding _something..._ Something was making her look and feel distance from him so much. Did something happen between Joey and Tea while they were in the attic? Yugi kept asking himself that question over and over again. **(A/N you better believe it!)** Unfortunately for him, he could only guess and wonder as Tea tried to mind her own business.  
  
When he felt the time was right, Yugi touched her hand with his, looking up at her softly, Tea was a little surprised with his gesture. "Tea, I'm glad that you're all right, but if you're hiding something from me you can tell me what it is. You know that, right? Because I promise you that I won't get mad, no matter what it is. We're friends, and we're always going to be friends."  
  
Tea looked deep into his eyes for few seconds and turned away again, not having the guts to admit the truth. How could she? Tea told him that she was only pretending to have feelings for Joey at school. If she told Yugi that she let Joey kiss her up in the attic Tea knew all hell would break loose and she wasn't going let that happen. '_I want to believe Yugi. I really do, but if I told him what happened between me and Joey in the attic I'd never be able to forgive myself. I just... I just need stop this before it gets any worse and believe me, with Joey on the case that won't take long. Joey's caused enough trouble for me already and if I continue to let things get worse I could risk our friendship. So I need to stop this before I'm too late... no matter what it takes._'  
  
Tea looked back up at her best friend and smiled at him, showing no signs of pressure or anxiety. "Look, Yugi. I'm sorry if I got you worried, but I'm fine, really. I will admit that I'm a little tired out from being up in that attic for so long, but I'll get over it. And I know you're only trying to help because we're friends and all, but you don't need to worry about me. Everything's fine, you'll see."  
  
**(A/N yeah, and how many ppl believe her right now?)  
**  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
'_Tristan, get your butt on da phone before I put it on it myself!_' Joey impatiently told himself as he waited for his friend to get on the phone.  
  
"Talk to me," Tristan said over the phone.  
  
"Tristan, it's me. I need ta tell ya somethin' dat happened earlier today. You're never goin' ta believe, but ya need ta. I'm in uh jam and I really ya ta talk ta."  
  
"Joey, did you lose your mind by any chance since the last time I talked to you?"  
  
"TRISTAN!!!!!" Joey screamed at him off the phone as steam started to come out of his ears and his face was heating up. "I'm bein' serious over here!"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. Ya don't need to get blowing up a building or anything. Just tell me what happened and we'll talk about it. Jeez, don't go getting your hair all in a bunch."  
  
"Thank you! **Finally!**" Joey told him exasperatedly. "I though ya never stop."  
  
"Will you shut the hell up about that already and tell me what's really making you go nuts?"  
  
Joey took a few moments to calm down and be cool, then he spoke again. "Okay... What I'm about ta tell ya can't leave your mouth ever. I mean, ya gotta swear, man. Ya tell anyone 'bout what I'm 'bout tell ya den it's over between us."  
  
"Joey! Get to the point already! I'm getting tired of waiting for you to speak—."  
  
"I kissed Tea!" he yelled at him over the phone. "Are ya happy now?"  
  
Tristan shrugged his shoulders; acting like it was no big deal. "So? You've kissed her before. What's the big problem now? She didn't like it this time or something?"  
  
"Tristan, I am tellin' ya dat I really kissed Tea dis time. I'm not lyin'."  
  
"What? Are ya telling me that you were lying before?"  
  
"No, I wasn't lyin' before. Dis kiss was different from all da rest."  
  
"Well, then, can ya be a little more specific, Joey?" Tristan asked him as he got me from the couch to go in the kitchen and make a sandwich. "You're not giving me much information, man."  
  
"Okay, ya want da cold, hard truth? Here it is, den." Tristan was rolling his eyes while he heard his best friend making a complete idiot out of himself. "I kissed Tea _on the lips_— **twice!**"  
  
Tristan stopped breathing; his eyes went from normal size to wide and shocked, as he dropped the cordless phone on the kitchen floor. **Crack!** "What was that, Tristan?" Duke's mother asked him from across the other side of the house.  
  
After he finally snapped back into reality and picked the phone back up, making sure it wasn't broken, Tristan answered her. "It was nothing, Mrs. Devlin. I'm sorry I disrupted you with whatever you're doing. It won't happen again."  
  
"Thank you, dear. That's very sweet of you to say. I'm glad to hear it. You can go back to your business now."  
  
Tristan waited, making sure that Duke's mom wasn't listening anymore, and got back on the phone with Joey. "Joey, I don't care if you're going to jail in the next five minutes, or if you're flying to the moon. Because if you don't explain to me what the hell you just said to me a minute ago I will personally come over and strangle it out of you myself if Yugi hasn't already done so!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Like I would be breathin'— let alone livin' right now— if Yugi knew 'bout dis," the blonde said sarcastically. "Ya know I'd be dead if Yugi finds out 'bout dis."  
  
"Ah...yeah! And since we're on the subject, tell me this, _Einstein_. Are you just going through a phase right now or _does your brain turn off every time you're alone with Tea?_ 'Cause ya know, I'd really like to know that before I see Yugi kill you with his bare hands!"  
  
"Danks for da support, Tristan. It really brightens my day up now," he said sarcastically again.  
  
"Well what were you expecting from me? Fireworks or maybe a parade?"  
  
"Actually, when I was kissin' Tea I felt like there were fireworks—."  
  
"Ah— **okay!** You can shut up now." Tristan started making a really grossed out look on his face. "I really didn't need to hear that particular information, Joey. I'll just save it for after Yugi kills you. So tell me— just how the hell do ya end up from doing a English paper that you're both doing on home lives together with Tea to kissing her on the lips?"  
  
--' "Take my word for it. Ya don't wanna know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause ya wouldn't believe me if I told ya."  
  
"Try me, Wheeler."  
  
"I kissed her after we both found out dat we were trapped in Yugi's attic from when Gramps locked us in dare together."  
  
Tristan started cracking up, banging his hand on the kitchen counter. "Wait a second... Let me see if I get this straight... You... You kissed Tea... in the attic of your best friend's house... when you and Tea were both trapped inside of it? Oh, that's a good one, Joey. That's a **real** good one. Yugi's really going to go for that."  
  
"Tristan, why would I make dis stuff up? Ta amuse ya or somethin'?"  
  
"Well, how do ya except him to take it?" he responded, still laughing out loud.  
  
"It doesn't matter if he believes me or not 'cause he was da one dat got us out of dare in da end."  
  
"We're you two still kissing when he got you two out?" Tristan was starting to calm down again so he could understand Joey better.  
  
"No— thankfully. We were done by den."  
  
"So are ya going to tell him or not?"  
  
"Dat's why I called ya. I need your advice."  
  
"For what exactly?"  
  
"On what I should do."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second. Are you telling me that you want me to decide whether or not you should tell Yugi about what happened?"  
  
"Uh, no, Tristan. I'm tellin' ya ta go join uh Barney the Dinosaur fan club somewhere and wear purple poka-dotted underwear at school. **Of course, dat what I'm tellin' ya!** Why else would I be callin'? Ta get da answers from da math quiz we have tomorrow?"  
  
"Actually, we do have a math quiz tomorrow, Joey. So you better study if you know what's good for you."  
  
Acting more calm, Joey's voice was more sustain and natural. "Oh, really. I didn't know we had a quiz tomorrow— 'ey, wait uh second! Tristan, you're getting me off track again. Why do ya always go and do dat?"  
  
"You brought the subject up. I was only following and telling you the truth. Bite me head off, why don't you?"  
  
"I was bein' sarcastic, if ya actually knew what dat meant."  
  
"Joey, I can't fight your battles for you. You said so yourself before Duelist Kingdom. If you really want all of this to go away you need to figure out your feelings towards Tea and tell Yugi what's been going on between you and her."  
  
"He already knows 'bout us."  
  
"What do ya mean he already knows? You told him that you kissed Tea?"  
  
"**No!** I'm not that big of uh idiot!" '_Oh yes you are._' Tristan said to himself as Joey kept on talking. "Tea told him dat we've been pretendin' ta go out for da last week."  
  
Tristan looked shocked again. "Oh my god..."  
  
"What?!" Joey started to panic. "What is it?"  
  
"Can't even _you _comprehend what this means?"  
  
"How am I suppose ta know? I don't even know what comprehend means ta begin with?"  
  
'_And sometimes he wonders why I'm still his best friend._' "Joey, don't you understand what this means? It means that because Yugi knows you and Tea were '_pretending_' to go out he'll think that you have feelings for her when he finds out that you kissed Tea **for real!**"  
  
"Man," Joey ran a hand through his hair. "What am I goin' ta do? I really screwed up dis time, didn't I?"  
  
"I told you not to go through with this. It was only going to get you hurt in the end. But no...! You had push Tea into pretending to go out with you just so you had chance to go out with Melody Thompson."  
  
"Tristan— **shut up!** Dis isn't even 'bout Melody anymore. I don't even care 'bout dat anymore. I've got bigger things ta worry 'bout, remember?"  
  
"I was just saying. You brought this upon yourself and you have to deal with it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. What's new?"  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes impatiently. "Tea! Ya dumb nut case!"  
  
Joey was about to answer when he saw a photograph on Yugi's desktop. It was of him, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan all together at the game shop after Battle City ended. He picked it up and stared at Tea smiling in the picture; her pink and blue school uniform on as usual.  
  
They had been through a lot together, just the two of them by themselves. Like the time Marik had his rare hunters kidnapped them both and put them under his control for the duel against Yugi. Or the time he vowed to Tea that he would stop Yami Marik's plan and bring Mai back from the Shadow Realm. Joey knew he could trust Tea with anything. She had really become something special to him over the last couple of months and he didn't want to ruin that for anything. No matter what the cost was.  
  
"No," he lied to Tristan. "Tea's just uh friend and dat's all. Nothin' more."  
  
_To be continued......  
_  
**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	14. You can't hide the truth forever

**Author Note: I don't own YGO or any of its characters.  
**  
**WARNING: This is another MUST SEE chapter!!!!  
**  
'_Love or Pretend?_'  
  
**Chapter fourteen: You can't hide the truth forever  
**  
"Man, for once I am glad that it's Monday and we're back in school," Tristan told the gang at school the next morning. "'Cause as much as I enjoyed eating pizza all night and actually getting along with Duke here, I **hated** being so polite to his mom."  
  
"Hey!" Duke retorted. "That's _my_ mom you're talking about. She didn't have to agree with letting you and Bret stay there for the weekend. So don't go complaining about her."  
  
"Yes she did," Tristan disagreed, looking at him with a growing smile on his face. Then in a baby voice he added, "or else her little _Dukeypoo_ would have failed the assignment and we couldn't have that, could we?"  
  
Duke was about ready to speak when nothing would come out. He folded his arms across his chest and turned the other way, having his head up high, ignoring Tristan.  
  
"At least you guys got to spend time with each other this weekend," Bakura brought his voice into the conversation, hoping to stop their arguing. "I was stuck home working on my biology project for Mr. Allen."  
  
"Um, Bakura? That was only for extra credit. You really didn't have to do that," Yugi reminded him.  
  
Bakura closed his brown eyes shut as his pale white face blushed, feeling very stupid at the moment. "Y-yes... I suppose you're right about that."  
  
"I don't know 'bout da rest of ya guys, but for once I have ta agree with Tristan on dis one. No offense ta you, Yug or your grandpa, but if I had ta stay one more night dare I dink my head was gonna explode," Joey said.  
  
"Why?" Tea spoke up, causing everyone, especially Joey and Yugi, to look at her. "It's not like you did much while you were there."  
  
On the outside, Tea's words didn't look like they took much effect on Joey, but on his insides, her words went straight for his heart. Ever since Tea and Joey got out of the attic Sunday afternoon, she hadn't been too happy with him. Tea had either been ignoring him or avoiding him as much as possible. Not that Joey didn't blamed her for acting the way that she did because he was the one who messed things up after all, though he still couldn't help but feel bad for not being able to talk to her like he usually did.  
  
"I'll have ya all know dat I did do somethin' dis weekend dat will help for da future in school."  
  
"What, are you telling us that you _finally_ learned how to breathe through your nose?" Tristan spoke up again causing everyone, including Duke, to laugh at his sarcastic question.  
  
"**NO!**" he yelled at Tristan as he sweatdropped in the background. "I got da assignment done for English class. And I made it three pages long, too."  
  
Everyone, except for Tea, looked at Joey shocked with wide eyes. "**You actually did three pages of homework?!**" they all asked.  
  
Joey grinned to himself as he said, "ya bet I did."  
  
After calming down, Tristan said, "that's cool, _but_ I still think you should learn how to breathe through your nose."  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and Duke all walked away laughing, as Joey started acting angry again. "Dat Tristan... Why I oughta! I'll show him one day! Den he'll wish he never messed w—."  
  
Joey suddenly stopped mouthing-off when he saw that Tea was staring at him, leaning against her locker with not much life in her. "You know you're not doing much for yourself by yelling at Tristan when he's not even around you anymore," she told him with a somewhat indignant tone of voice.  
  
He walked over to her and looked into her eyes, she immediately didn't like this; Joey could tell. "I know you're still mad at me, Tea, but why don't we talk 'bout dis? I mean, tried talkin' ta ya yesterday, but ya kept blowin' me off. Can't we just settle things out and go back ta da way things were?"  
  
"What would be the point, Joey? We'd just start all over again and go back to way things are right now. You and I would start talking, and eventually you'll come up to me out of nowhere and kiss me when I least expect it."  
  
"Dat won't happen again. I promise."  
  
"Oh, just like you did before and you ended up kissing me again in the attic anyway? Sorry, Joey, but for right now I'm not someone who could believe in you're promises at the moment."  
  
"Tea, what's da matter with ya? Look— **I'm sorry.** I'm sorry dat I kissed back at you're house da other night and I'm sorry dat I kissed ya in Yugi's attic yesterday, but all of dat's over now and I want us ta be okay again."  
  
"See, that's where you're wrong. To you, you just think we should move things on and everything will be okay again, but to me it's going to take some time. And for some reason you don't understand that what you did yesterday change something inside of me. It changed how I look at you as someone I care about, and maybe it always will. But until I can figure out my feelings for you as a friend I need you to stay away from me."  
  
Tea was about to walked away when Joey grabbed her arm and somewhat forcefully pushed her back on her locker. "Don't do this, Tea. Because I know in your heart ya don't mean it. You're one of my best friends and I need ya ta stay by my side like ya always have. _Please..._ Just dink 'bout dis for uh little while. Let me talk ta ya later and I promise things'll go back ta normal."  
  
Tea shook her head slowly and stared into his eyes. "I can't believe you. And I wish I could, I truly wish I could, but I can't. So just leave me alone. I need to go." Then she walked away before Joey could speak again.  
  
  
  
"So, Tea, are you still coming over to the game shop after school today?" Yugi asked her after fourth period had ended and lunch began.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I talked to my mom about this morning before I left for school and she had no problem with it."  
  
"Great," Yugi said as he smiled to himself. "I can't wait."  
  
"Hey! Yugi, Tea! Wait up!" Bakura's voice was a distance behind them. The silver white-haired albino ran up to them with a bright smile on his face. "Hey guys! What did I miss?"  
  
"Nothing yet," Tea replied. "We were just about to go to the cafeteria and get lunch."  
  
"All right. I guess I'll meet you up there in a few minutes then."  
  
"Why not right now? Do you have somewhere else to be, Bakura?" Yugi asked him.  
  
"Actually yes. I need to go return an important book to the librarian that I used this weekend for my biology project before I forget. I won't have time to do it this afternoon because I'm going somewhere with my mum right after school ends. So I better go check it back in before she leaves for her lunch break."  
  
"Why don't I go with you?" Yugi said.  
  
"Huh?" Tea and Bakura looked at him confused.  
  
"Yeah. See I've got a book that's going to be overdue by tomorrow and I since I won't need it anymore I can just take it back now. That is, unless you don't want to be alone going to the cafeteria, Tea. Then I'll just turn it in later like I was planning to."  
  
"No. I don't mind going alone. You and Bakura just go to the library, return your books, and I'll meet you guys with the others in about ten minutes like we always do. It's no big deal," Tea told him, telling herself that Yugi was once again being overprotected of her.  
  
"Okay," Yugi agreed. "I guess then we'll see you in a few minutes. Thanks!"  
  
"Cheerio!" Bakura added and they walked off to the library together.  
  
Tea smiled to herself as her two friends left and continued walking down the busy hall towards the cafeteria. She was about a minute away from there when she felt a tug on her right arm. Tea was pulled into an empty classroom and the door was slammed and locked shut.  
  
Tea looked straight ahead at the empty classroom and walked around, seeing no one in sight. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"  
  
"Ya know, you're not da easiest person ta get a hold of in dis school," a familiar voice said from behind her. "Lately, da only way ta get your attention is through lockin' ya up with me."  
  
Tea turned around and unpleasantly saw him leaning against the door to get out. "Joey, what are you doing? I'm suppose to be meeting Yugi and Bakura in the cafeteria in just a few minutes. I don't have time to listen to you talk right now."  
  
"Well den I guess it's gonna have ta wait because our friendship is on da line here, and I'm not lettin' it go dat easily."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Tea, before ya leave and get out of here we **need** ta talk."  
  
"We have nothing to talk about, Joey. I don't have anything to say to you," then she walked towards and was about to unlock it when Joey turned her around.  
  
"Well **I **do and you're not leavin' dis time. I don't care what you're excuse is 'cause I can assure ya dat none of it is more important than what I have ta say ta ya."  
  
Tea felt no reason in arguing; figuring it was probably pointless with Joey anyway. "Fine. What do you have to say to me? Just hurry up so I can leave and get the cafeteria before it gets too crowded."  
  
Joey pulled away from Tea and the door, trusting that she wouldn't leave now. He walked around the room for a few moments and finally started to speak.  
  
"I know dat when I kissed ya yesterday in Yugi's attic it didn't exactly come as something natural or expected. And I know dat I upset ya when I did it, but da truth is ya weren't da only one dat felt somethin' inside yourself when it happened. What I'm tryin' ta say is yesterday I told ya dat I thought I loved ya. And I still dink dat I do, but when I said dat dare was somthin' missin' with it."  
  
"What?" Tea asked, calming down and focusing in on what he was saying.  
  
Joey face started to get a little more serious. "You got all my feelings for you yesterday, but I didn't get any of yours. Ya never told me how ya felt 'bout me. Ya didn't even reject me. At least if ya rejected me I would have known da truth, but ya didn't say anything! You just stood dare!"  
  
"And how was I suppose to act, Joey?" Tea asked as she was walking closer to him. "Please, tell me. I'd love to know. Just tell me this, how are you suppose to act when you have one of your best friends kiss you out of nowhere, tells you that he loves you, and live with it naturally? How?"  
  
"I... I don't know..." Joey had no idea what to say.  
  
Tea face started to soften up as she saw her friend beginning to look sad and confused with her own thoughts and angers towards him. "Joey, let me tell you something. That first kiss you gave me up in Yugi's attic was in fact surreal to me. At first, I couldn't believe that you would kiss me a second time after I told you not to. But then I felt something inside of me disappear as the whole thing was going by. It made me forget how much confusion I was having over Yami and everything else in my life up to that moment. And at some point I even began to like it— _a lot._ Though, when you kissed me the second time it didn't feel as great."  
  
"Why not?" he asked her with full attention.  
  
"Honestly, because I felt guilt in the second kiss. Guilt that reminded me of our friends and how they would think of us if they knew we did like each other as more than just friends. And please don't take this the wrong way or anything, because I care about you with all of my heart soul, but I can't like you in the way you want me to when there are other people we need to think about before we did something like that."  
  
Joey inched closer to Tea and cupped his hand with her cheek. "Can't or won't?"  
  
She looked up at him more closely; her lack of convince for him quickly came back. "Don't do this to me, Joey Wheeler. You've already broken my heart once, and I won't let you do it again."  
  
The brunette couldn't take any more of this. She was prepared to leave when Joey stopped her half way to the door.  
  
"You can hide your feelin's towards me from Yugi and da others for as long as ya like but ya can't it from your heart forever. If ya keep dinkin' dat ignorin' da truth with what's goin' on between us will help, it won't. 'Cause it'll eventually start ta slowly bring you pain in denial. I know dat you're uh very strong person on da outside, but sooner or later dat love ya have for me will break ya down on your insides because ya try so hard ta shield it away and it won't go. So if ya walk out dat door you're goin' ta begin hurtin' from everythin' dat I've been goin' through da last couple of days, and I'm tellin' ya da truth. I would know."  
  
Tea turned around to face him again, the tears threating to fall out any second. "Then what am I supposed to do, Joey? Just tell you that I love you and have everything change between us for everyone. Is that what you want me to do?"  
  
"No..." he softly spoke to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. Tea wrapped her arms around his back and cried into his off-white school shirt. "Just listen ta what your heart tells ya. Dat's all I'm askin'. Dat's all I wanna know. Just tell da truth so we can both feel better about dis and let things go back ta da way they were."  
  
Joey lifted his head off of Tea's shoulder and brought her chin up to meet him in his eyes. The brunette's eyes were glistening from her tear stained face. "_I love you..._" he whispered slowly to her.  
  
'_No, I can't take this right now. It's just too much to handle. I'm starting to let Joey get too close to me again, and I can't let that happen. I'll be hurting Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, Duke and even myself if I allow Joey to continue to go on with this whole crazy thing. I need to stop this now just like I promised I would._'  
  
Tea pulled away from him and said, "Joey, I can't do this. It just happening all too fast and nothing feels right and I'm completely _scared._"  
  
"I know..." Joey whispered again as he pulled Tea back to him in the same position and looked into her sapphire eyes like never before. They were both in a locked mesmerizing state, as they knew what was coming next. Joey angled his head right and bent down a bit, a little hesitant for Tea's reaction. She kept looking into his eyes without breathing a word, moving away when he started coming closer to her. "No, Joey, _no_. Don't do this again, **please.** I won't be able to take it if you do. Just let me go."  
  
"I can't hide from da truth from myself anymore, Tea. And you shouldn't either."  
  
Tea's eyes were full of surprise from the way Joey was acting. She had never seen him like this before. His captivating brown eyes looked so comforting and warm at the moment, she couldn't help but stare back into them willingly.  
  
It must felt almost like eternity when she realized how close Joey's face was to hers again. Her voice was lost in the whole thing, but not just before she said her last words and couldn't say anymore to him.  
  
"Joey, don't..."  
  
Then he moved in as close as he could one more time until his lips touched hers, closing his eyes in pleasure of kissing her again. Tea's eyes widened scarcely in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening— **again!** All of her fears, worries, and _unusual desires_ were starting all over again— just like before. Though, along the way this time, Tea felt something more with this particular kiss. It was the undeniable _bliss_ and _warmth_ that Joey gave to her in his heartfelt kiss that made her melt in his arms. The brunette couldn't believe what she was about to do, but in some strange reasoning within herself it felt right. Slowly wrapping her arms around his neck while closing her eyes she deepened the kissed, much to Joey's surprise. The blonde returned his hands back to her waist, keeping a firm but gently hold on it, he fell in love with the perfect moment that he was finally sharing with Tea.  
  
But unknown to either of them, someone had been watching the little scene between the two the whole time. Only to go into shock when he saw the sight of Joey and Tea kissing in the empty classroom, knowing that this little secret of theirs wasn't going to be secret for much longer...  
  
Who do you think saw them kissing?  
  
**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	15. The secret's out

**Author note: I don't own YGO. So somebody please tell me how many times I've said that line.**  
  
'_Love or Pretend?_'  
  
**Chapter fifteen: The secret's out**  
  
"That will be all for today, class. I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon and goodbye," Mr. Allen's voice came into the large biology lab one last time before he dismissed his class for the day. **RING!** The sound of the bell gave out to the entire school.  
  
The students started piling out of the classroom when Joey spotted Tea waiting for him at the edge of the door. He gave her a sweet smile as he walked up to her and brought out his hand for her to take, not saying anything. Tea couldn't help but giggle and laugh by Joey's kind gesture. She was about to take his hand with her own— linking them together as any couple would— and run off with him before the others could catch up when a small figure from behind interrupted their brief, cute moment.  
  
"Hi guys! What's up?" Yugi asked them in a cheerful voice, luckily he hadn't what they were doing.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Tea spoke up in a somewhat unnatural voice, trying not to act nervous. "Joey and I were just about to go to our lockers and then was going to take him home before I came to your house. Wanna come along?"  
  
Tea could see out of the corner of her eye that Joey wasn't happy with her suggestion towards Yugi. He gave her a '_what are you thinking_' look. Even though she was attempted to, Tea wasn't about to discuss this with Joey while Yugi was around— even if she had secretly wished that Yugi wouldn't tag along right at this exact moment.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Hey, what's going on over here?" Tristan asked Yugi from behind, also. Tagging along with him was Duke and Bakura.  
  
"We were just about to go to our lockers then Tea was going to drive Joey home before taking us to the game shop," Yugi answered.  
  
"Well, why don't we all go out and do something else instead?" Duke suggested. "There's this _killer_ new movie out and I'm **dying **to see it."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Tea asked him dully.  
  
"Have some fun, Tea. Would it _kill_ you to take three hours away from your personal life and go and see a movie with all of your friends?"  
  
"Yes, because then I'd have to watch it, and from our past experiences that if unless it's action movie with a bunch guys shooting either lasers and guns or guys beating down on each other every 10 seconds you're not interested in it."  
  
Yugi tried as hard as he could to hold back a laugh from Tea's answer to Duke.  
  
"So? What's wrong with that?" Tristan and Duke asked at the same time.  
  
Tea just rolled her eyes at them in boredom.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, T. Ya know ya wanna be with us. So just come along and join in on da fun," Joey finally spoke up, using the nickname only her dad would use whenever he finally came home from one of his long, important business trips in other countries; stunning Tea when Joey said this.  
  
'_T? Since when does Joey call her **T**?_' Yugi said to himself with a sudden pang of anger and jealously, saying his Tea's nickname harshly, though with hidden disappointment and sadness on his insides. '_What's up with Joey lately? It's not anyone's around here anymore. I thought Tea said he was only pretending to be her boyfriend while other people were actually around us. I think it's time I get to the bottom of this before it's too late._'  
  
"No! I sorry but I refuse. I am not going to sit down and watch some pathetic action movie with you guys for the next three hours. So just forget about it."  
  
**15 minutes later...  
**  
"I can't believe I actually let you guys talk me into going to see '_Spiderman 2_' with all of you," Tea groaned and complained as the six friends walked into the Domino City Cineplex after buying their tickets, still in their school uniforms. "I feel like a complete idiot hanging around 5 guys all by myself."  
  
"Relax, Tea. It's no big deal," Tristan tried to assure her, but she didn't feel much encouragement with his words. "It's not like anyone's staring at you. Besides, just think of it the bright side. People will know you hang out with a lot guys this way and they'll think you're cool."  
  
"_Yeah..._ the **weird** ones," she said back with her hands on her hips, waiting in line for food at the snack counter.  
  
Tristan ignored her last statement as Joey came out of nowhere and wrapped a tight arm around her shoulder to pull her in closer to him, while Yugi's insides burned up with more jealously towards his best friends in the background again. "Just ya forget 'bout it. We're here ta see uh movie after all, aren't we? Can't ya lighten up uh bit with da whole thing and join in on da fun with us?"  
  
"Ya know guys, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Joey's right for once in his life," Duke said with an almost shocked look on his face.  
  
"**WHAT DO YA MEAN I'M RIGHT FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!!!!!!**" Joey screamed in Duke's face at the top of his lungs with anger. "I'm _always _right!"  
  
Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Duke all took one look at Joey and laughed their heads off. Joey immediately got steamed up from it all. His eyes were twitching with anger, as his hair looked like it was about to be on fire.  
  
"Oh, yeah! It's _real _funny! Just go ahead and laugh it up! See what I care!" he yelled at them before running off to the entrance of movie they were going to see.  
  
"Dude... I think we really hurt his feelings," Duke finally said after everyone looked past Joey walking away for about a minute now.  
  
Tristan simply just shook it off. "Nah! Don't worry about him. Joey's been made fun of way worse than this. Just give him a few minutes to chill and he'll be right back out here."  
  
"Why do you say that, Tristan?" Bakura asked him.  
  
"You're kidding me, right? I mean, do you even have to ask? This is Joey we're talking about. Just take my word for it. Give him two minutes and Joey will walking through those doors again, waiting for food so we can all watch the movie together," pointing the doors he just walked in from behind him.  
  
"I still don't know about all of that. Joey's a strong person to tangle with, but he does have a tendency to get really mad when people talk bad about him— especially when it comes from either you or Kaiba. I was just thinking that maybe one of us should go and talk to him before the movie starts so we all know that he's okay," Bakura still agreed with Duke's suggested.  
  
"Then I say Tristan should do it!" Duke raised his hand and pointed to him excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. We all know you would say that, Devlin," Tristan told him boredly.  
  
"Oh, and ya think ya know me so well, don't ya?" Duke started to get angry again.  
  
"Oh no... Here we go again..." Tea said to Yugi and Bakura as the three of them watched the two 'go at it' as usual. "See, I knew these two would never change. This _is_ Tristan and Duke we're talking about after all. It'd probably take a miracle for those two to ever get along."  
  
"So why do they fight as much as they do?" Bakura just had to ask.  
  
"Well, um, the whole thing kind of started when Tristan and Duke met Joey's sister, Serenity, for the first time last year in the Battle City Tournament. Both of them immediately got huge crushes on her and they've been fighting and competing over everything since then," Tea explained to her British friend. "And as you can see it's gotten to point now where they literally want to kill each other for everything they fight over."  
  
Yugi, Tea, and Bakura's eyes started to squint up when they all saw Tristan and Duke starting to have a fist fight in their usual complaints about each other.  
  
"Yeah, and if we don't break them up soon there won't much anything left of them when all of this is over," Yugi said out loud as he and the other continued to watch their friends duke it out in the middle of the theater.  
  
"You could say that again," Tea told her best friend while people started crowding around the two friends having their very interesting wrestling match.  
  
"So what did I miss?" Joey popped up out of nowhere from behind the trio, scaring them in the process.  
  
"**Joey!**" Yugi, Tea and Bakura all yelled out the blonde's name in surprise.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Joey, I thought you were all mad at us. What are you doing back out here so soon?" Tea asked him curiously.  
  
He smiled at her while placing an arm around her shoulder softly, causing Tea to look away from him and blush furiously. "Nah, just forget 'bout it. Tristan knows I never really take anythin' personal when it comes ta bangin' on me. Besides, I'm way use ta it anyway."  
  
"So are you going to break up those two before they just tear each other heads off or what?" Yugi asked quite cold and impatiently.  
  
Joey, Tea, and Bakura all noticed this. They all took looks at each other before looking back at their small friend with confused and bewildered faces. '_I wonder what's bugging Yugi. I hope it wasn't mad or upset because Joey put his arm around my shoulder back there_,' Tea said to herself.  
  
"I think you better go and break up Duke and Tristan, Joey," she whispered inside Joey ear.  
  
"Good idea," he whispered back and then kissed her cheek softly before walking away to their friends, making the brunette to blush yet again.  
  
  
  
"So, what did ya guys think of the movie?" Tristan said as the whole gang walked out of the theater and over to the Turtle Game Shop before dinner three and a half hours later.  
  
"I thought it was quite good," Bakura spoke up first, "considering I'm not such a big fan of the action/adventure type of movies."  
  
"I thought it was good, but I thought Doc Ock could have been better," Duke said.  
  
"Duke, ya must be smokin' or somethin', man. 'Cause Doc Ock was great. Couldn't have done it any better myself if ya ask me," Joey completely disagreed with Duke's opinion.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," Tristan whispered over to Tea and she laughed with amusement.  
  
Luckily, Joey didn't hear this because he continued on with his own opinion. "Dat movie was awesome. In fact, I might even come back and see it again dis weekend alone I thought it was so good. What do ya dink of da movie, Yug?"  
  
"I thought it was great," Yugi said in a normal voice. Joey, Tea, and Bakura were all very pleased by this. After seeing their friend acting almost jealous or upset earlier they were glad to see him back to his usual self. "What about you, Tea? Did you like the movie after all or not?"  
  
Tea simply shrugged her shoulders. "I thought it was okay," she answered while Joey was about to go crazy in the background. "But the movie was better than I imagined. I'll give you all that one."  
  
  
  
"So what's for dinner, Grandpa?" Yugi asked him 30 minutes after the gang got to the game shop.  
  
"I don't know. I guess that would depend on who's going to be eating over for dinner," he answered, looking over his grandson's shoulder to stare at all of Yugi's friends.  
  
"I am!" Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Duke all screamed out loud.  
  
**Ring! Ring!** Just then, someone's cell phone started to ring. Knowing whose it was, everyone all looked over to Tea and she sweat-dropped in embarrassment.  
  
'_I wonder who would be calling me at this time of night. I hope mom's all right._' Going through her yellow purse, the brunette found her blue cell phone and answered it, turning her back from her friends to make it a little more private. "Hello? Mom? Is that you?"  
  
"Hey honey!" a familiar voice was on the end of the line. "I'm home."  
  
Tea's eyes widened in surprising shock when she realized who it was. "Oh my god! DAD! Is it really you?"  
  
"It sure is, honey. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Well of course I did, daddy, but I thought you were suppose to be in New York for another couple of weeks. What are you doing back so soon? You didn't get fired, did you? We're you laid off from your job? Are you okay?" Tea finally got quiet when she realized that she was babbling like an idiot. "Uh, sorry about that, dad. I guess I got a little carried away back there."  
  
"It's okay. I don't blame you for being so worried. I should have called you to tell you that I was coming home when I was at the airport, but I thought I'd surprise you instead. So where are you at right now? Your mom's still at work and when I called her early to tell her that I arrived home safely she didn't have a chance to tell me where you were going to be at before you got home tonight."  
  
"Oh, I'm at Yugi's house right now. I was going to have dinner with him and the others but now that I know you're home I guess I should come home for dinner after all. Just give me ten minutes and I'll be home. Is that all right?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down there, honey. You can still stay at Yugi's house and have dinner there with all of your friends if you want to. I wouldn't want to keep you away from all the fun just because I'm home. Stay there and have dinner. We can talk all night after you get home. I promise."  
  
"No, it's okay, dad, _really_. The others won't mind, I'm sure. Besides, I'd really like to have dinner with you. I've missed you so much and I haven't seen you in the last 3 months, remember?"  
  
"I guess you've got a point there. All right, you've changed my mind. I'll see you in 15 minutes then. I love you. See you soon, sweetie."  
  
Tea smiled happily. "Thanks, dad. I love you too. Bye." She pressed the 'end' button on her cell phone and looked up at all her friends.  
  
She turned back around to see all the faces of her friends, waiting for her to say goodbye.  
  
"So I guess this means you're not going to be having dinner with us after all, are you, Tea?" Grandpa was the first one to speak up.  
  
The brunette nodded with slight disappointment on her face. "I'm really sorry you guys. I did want to stay, it's just I haven't seen my dad in months and he made a surprise visit home for me. I guess it feels only natural that I go home and see him. Do you all hate me?"  
  
"Don't be so over dramatic, Tea. Of course we don't hate you," Duke assured her. "Besides, we all know how important your dad is to you. So go and see him. I bet he really misses you."  
  
"Yeah, what Duke said," Tristan agreed.  
  
"Thanks you guys. That means a lot to me. I'll see you all later then, right?"  
  
"Right," Yugi spoke up. "We'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to all later! Bye!" Then Tea walked over to the door, opened it up, and left.  
  
  
  
Tea was about five minutes from her house when she heard someone calling out her name.  
  
"Hey, Tea! Wait up!" Joey ran up to her and stopped when he finally reached her.  
  
Bewildered with why he was here, Tea asked him, "Joey, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to have dinner at Yugi's house with the others."  
  
After he caught his breath, Joey smiled at her in an odd sort of way. "You're not da only when who can get out of Yugi's house with uh lame excuse."  
  
Tea wasn't too happy when Joey's answer. Putting her hand on her hips, she started to look angry with him. "What did you tell them to get of the house?"  
  
"I just said ta everyone dat I suddenly needed ta be somewhere at da moment and I'd see dem all at school da next morning. So technically I wasn't lyin' ta anyone."  
  
The brunette couldn't help but smile and giggled at what Joey had done. "How could you leave all our friends just to sneak away and be alone with me?"  
  
The blonde's face suddenly turned calm and heartfelt towards Tea. Walking closer to her, she looked up and gazed upon his face while the soft winds blew by. Their hair swishing along with it, staring closer at each other, never breaking the silence that they were in. Joey gently touched her chin with his finger, causing her to tingle a little on her insides, and smiled. "_Because you're worth it._"  
  
Then, before she could say a word, he bent down and kissed her lips soft and tenderly. Breaking the kiss quickly, Tea stared down at herself, blushing slightly with embarrassment. "You know, you didn't have to do that."  
  
"But ya liked it— I can tell," Joey said teasingly.  
  
Tea laughed faintly. "Yes I did, but I really do need to get home before my dad worries about me."  
  
"So how 'bout I take ya ta ya house and den I walk to my house from dare? Would dat be so bad?"  
  
Tea, teasingly, thought about it for a minute and said, "no, I guess not."  
  
  
  
The five minutes of walking towards Tea's house passed, and the two were on edge of her driveway. And by the look of Joey's face, Tea knew he was either going to say or do something stupid. "So is dis da part where ya tell me I'm da most gorgeous guy ya ever met and then I give ya uh goodnight kiss or what?"  
  
Tea playfully hit him on the shoulder and laughed. "I think you've been watching too many movies, Joey."  
  
"Man, dare is no such thing! If dare's one thing I learned from Tristan in all da years we've been friends it's no such thing as watchin' too many movies."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes. "Yeah... You just keep thinking that."  
  
Out of nowhere, Joey started tickling her all over, causing the brunette to laugh and giggle so hard that she could barely even breathe. "**Joey!** Hehehehe...stop it!!! **Please!** You know how ticklish I am!"  
  
Continuing to tickle her, he asked, "den will ya tell me dat I'm da most gorgeous guy ya ever met?"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay! You win! {**giggling**} I think you're the most gorgeous guy I ever met! Are you happy now?"  
  
Joey immediately stopped as promised. He firmly put his arms around Tea's waist and placed her back standing up straight. Leaning in to brush a small kiss on the brunette's lips before saying, "I love you, Tea...don't forget dat. See ya in da mornin'." Then he left, walking away into the sunset, without letting Tea say to a word to him.  
  
Closing her eyes gently, she could still feel the warm kisses Joey planted on her lips. Tea whispered silently to herself, "_I know you do..._"  
  
  
  
Dinner with her dad had been great after not seeing him for months. Laughing and telling as they ate Mr. Gardner's favorite meal of steak, mashed potatoes, and Caesar salad. Tea's mom arrived to their home shortly after dessert was over, and the 16-year-old girl decided to finally go to bed after a long day of school, friends, and seeing her greatly missed father. The day seemed almost perfect until one phone call changed everything...  
  
'_Now who's calling me?_' Tea thought to herself dully, as she picked up her cell phone from off of her light pink-colored dresser and pushed the 'talk' button for the 'unknown' caller on the other end of the line. "Hello?"  
  
"I know what you're hiding from your friends, Tea," an icy cold voice said to her.  
  
The brunette's eyes grew into shock. "Kaiba?! What are you calling me for at this time of—?"  
  
"You and Wheeler have a little secret and no one knows about it, huh?"  
  
"Kaiba, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Gardner! I saw you two this afternoon in that locked up, empty classroom together. _I know how you two feel about each other..._"  
  
Tea started to shake with fear, and for good reasoning. "You _wouldn't_ tell Yugi and the others, would you?"  
  
Seto smiled faintly on the other end of the line, sitting at his work office desk with a dim light on. "No, I won't tell them— _unless_ you admit to Yugi that you're in love with his best friend **soon** _or I will_."  
  
"**No!** _You can't!_ Kaiba, this is none of your business! Now stay out of my personal business or else—."  
  
"Or else what? You'll get your boyfriend, Wheeler, to come and save you? Face it, Tea, if you don't tell Yugi that you love him than I will, and believe me...he'll be even madder at you if you're not the person to tell him. Tell Yugi the truth tomorrow at school or I will."  
  
Tea could barely even breathe after hearing him say this. Closing her eyes with a tear escaping from her eyes, she thought, '_no...this can't be happening! This just can't be happening!_'  
  
**What do you think Tea's going to do now that Seto knows the truth about her and Joey? To be continued...  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	16. Confrontation

**Author Note: I don't own YGO. **

'_Love or Pretend?_'

**Chapter Sixteen: Confrontation**

**Note: Extra Joey/Tea fluff in this chapter and a few surprises!**

"Why are you doing this, Seto?" Tea said as strong as she could on her cell phone, hoping the cold-hearted CEO of Kaiba Corp. wouldn't detect how scared or serious she was by his demanding threat of finally revealing her secret to all of her friends. "It's not like you _really_ care that Joey and I are going out. So why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

Kaiba lips curled into an evil smile before he answered her question, knowing that she was going to ask something like that sooner or later. "Let's just say I think it's about time Yugi found out what the **true** meaning of friendship _really_ is."

Tea sat back into her purple-colored reclining desk chair and became even more worried than before, imaging the worst. '_**No**...Kaiba wants me to tell Yugi that I'm dating Joey so he'll hate us for not telling him the truth sooner,_' the blue-eyed brunette girl told herself as she figured out his plan. Closing her eyes again, Tea felt her skin shaking with fear and guilt. '_And he's right. If Yugi knew that I was dating Joey behind his back he'd feel crushed and devastated...or worse. I've got to talk about this with Joey tomorrow before I even come close to telling Yugi the truth. He needs to know that Kaiba's planning to tell Yugi about us himself if we don't do it ourselves._'

"Fine," she finally spoke up to Kaiba again, not feeling as shaky as before on the phone. "Give me one day to tell Yugi the truth and then this is over."

"What's over? I haven't done anything wrong. It's you and that third-rate duelist, Wheeler, who became an item and didn't have the guts to tell your friends that you two were dating because you were scared to."

After those last words, Tea felt something that trickled all the way down to her toes, and a lump form inside her throat. _The truth. The **real** truth._ She was scared to tell her best friend the truth. Beyond the fact that she went back his back, lied, and possibly could even break his heart, Tea felt something that would upset herself if she told Yugi that she was dating Joey. But brown-haired girl didn't know what it was.

"Kaiba, I can't believe you would stoop this low and do this to me and Joey. We haven't done anything to you. So why do you want to hurt us like this? Are you seriously trying to break Yugi's heart? _Tell me. _I want to know right now."

"I've got my reasons, but this was never my problem to begin with. You brought this upon yourself, and I'd suggest you clear up as soon as you can before things get any worst— _if you know what I mean_," adding his last part coldly just before hanging up.

Tea heard the loud click after Kaiba hung up and turned off her cell phone, dead in a gaze of worry. Slowly reaching up to turn off the light over by her nightstand one thing escaped her mind before seeing darkness inside the room she felt she was trapped in. '_My life may never be the same again after tomorrow..._'

{The next morning}

The next morning Tea woke up with cold chills running down her spine, thoughts swarming around in her head, and fear corrupting her mind. She knew that as much as she didn't want to tell Yugi that she was dating Joey, it had to be done— no matter how much it would break her heart. Yugi and the others deserved to know the truth of their secret and only Tea alone could be the one to do it.

Driving up into the school's student parking lot, Tea could see that things looked as usual from afar. Tristan and Duke were fighting; while Bakura tried to calm them down— unsuccessfully. Yugi and Joey were talking about how they could improve their decks by giving each other pointers.

Walking through the front door of Domino High, Joey immediately noticed her coming their way, down the long hallway of students and endless lockers. Waving a smile of happiness to show he was glad to see his girlfriend, he couldn't wait to spend some alone time with her after school. Though, when it was time for Tea to do the same she did not. The blonde quickly knew that something was troubling her by the sadness written all over her face.

"Yug, could we talk 'bout dis later? I need ta go talk ta Tea right now," Joey said and left before his best friend could say his response. Yugi whirled around to find Tea walking up to them, watching while Joey was walking towards her alone. Question and jealously was expressed all over his face as he watched his best friend go and talk to Tea by himself.

Joey sensed Tea's discomfort as soon as he was in reaching length of her. "What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned and worried expression on his face, not even thinking of saying hello.

The brunette was on the verge of tears just before Joey grabbed her hand walked her into the nearest room and locked the door so they could be alone— completely out of site.

Once inside, Tea immediately hugged her boyfriend and cried into his shirt, sobbing loudly; Joey rubbing her back with his right hand so he could comfort her as best as he thought possible, and the other was wrapped around her waist gently. He kissed her hair while he continued to let Tea cry on him, not wanting her to explain what was troubling her until she was ready to talk. "Oh, Joey, I'm so scared. Something terrible happened last night and I'm afraid Yugi's never going to talk to us after today."

The blonde was totally confused. Pulling away from her, he asked, "what do ya mean Yug'll never talk ta us again? What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Kaiba called me last night and he—."

Joey's blood boiled the second he heard that name. "What do ya mean Kaiba called ya last night?! What did moneybags want dis time? Why don't I just walk up ta him right now and rearrange his face so he'd never have ta talk ta ya again!"

"Joey, stop it! **This is** **serious!**" Tea yelled at him, trying to make his anger in himself stop for the time being, her sadness escaping for the moment because of Joey's hothead towards Kaiba.

"Why should I?" trying to hide all of his hatred emotions for the CEO as best as he could, not doing it very well though.

"Because Kaiba saw us yesterday in the empty classroom," she quietly answered him. "And he knows about what we're doing."

Joey's face almost turned pale, barely believing what he just heard. "What...? How did he know dat we're goin' out?"

Tea just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head sadly in guilt. "I don't know. I'm guessing he just figured out it himself when he saw us through one of the classroom windows kissing. He might selfish at times, though we both know that he's not an idiot. But anyway...that's not even the worst part of it."

"What else could Kaiba know about us?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion to what she was talking about.

"No, it's not that. It's something else...Something more personal to us...to me. It has to do with Yugi and the others," she said, her voice lost in a daze.

Joey's face started to grow worried. "What 'bout Yugi and da others?"

Tea held back the tears as best as could while she continued to explain what happened over the phone with Kaiba the night before. "He's threatened to expose us to Yugi and the others soon if we don't confess to them by today of our..._secret_." Not sure if saying '_love_' was the correct word to say at the moment.

Joey shook his head in disbelief. "**No! He can't do dat!** He can't! Don't ya worry 'bout him, Tea. After I find him, we're going ta have uh 'chat' and see if we can clear dis up."

Tea shook her head now, resting her hands on the side of his cheeks to stop his threats towards the CEO. "No, you can't do that, Joey. He'll be excepting you to do something like that anyway. It'll just temp Kaiba to tell our friends about us even more if you go and yell at him. Please, let's just talk about this for a little while and decide what we should do before driving into something that will cause even more damage for us later on."

Joey looked into Tea's eyes deeply and saw her concern for the exposure of their love for each other. He traced his hands up to hers gently and them held in his own, against his face still; kissing the side of her right one softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta blow up 'bout Kaiba in front of ya. **It's just I can't stand dat guy!** Every time something good happens ta me he has ta go and ruin all of it for fun. **God, I hate him so much!** I wish Kaiba would just leave us alone and mind his own business instead of wreckin' everyone else's he knows."

Tea nodded as she rubbed her hands up and down his strong arms in a soft, constant motion. "No, it's all right, Joey. I completely understand you in being angry at Kaiba. Besides, I felt the exact same way about him last night when he called me anyway. I just don't want us making more mistakes than we already have when this whole thing started— including not telling our friends that we started going out yesterday. That was our faults and we should have just told them as soon as we knew that we wanted to go out together."

"Yeah...I guess you're right. It would have been better if I had only told everyone dat I had feelin's for you in da first place— den maybe some of dis would have never happened."

"And that's why I decided that I should be the one to tell everyone about us— by myself."

"What?!" Joey yelped out, jumping away from his girlfriend; causing himself to let go of her with his hands in the process. "Tea, ya can't do dat. I wanted us ta do dis together so it could be easier on da both of us."

She shook her head seriously in disagreement. "No, I don't want to put you in that position. It's the same one you put me in when we first started pretending to date— and I refuse to see you in that position because I care about you so much."

"But don't ya see dat dat's what makes everythin' so different now? Back then we were only pretendin', now we're _really_ datin' each other and I don't wanna screw dis up, like I almost did last time. Ya mean so much also, Tea...don't ya see dat? We're uh team now, and together we'll both tell our friends da truth."

Tea cupped a hand against his face before leaning in and kissing his lips softly, parting away from his lips before Joey could make the kiss more intense. "I know what saying is from your heart, Joey, and I respect you for that, but I have to do this alone. I don't how to explain it to you but something inside of me is telling me that this is what I need to do— what I have to do. Please don't take that away from me. As much as I know you want to, you need to let me explain 'us' to Yugi alone. It's the only way I know things will turn out for the best. Just trust me on this, OK?"

Joey let out a long sigh while nodding his head to show that he agreed with her. "All right, I trust ya, but only because ya dink it's for da best. Just promise one thing. Promise me dat no matter how bad things could get— no matter what happens— in da end, we'll stay together and be together even if things don't turn out da way we want."

She smiled at him and kissed his lips again for reassurance and comfort. "I promise."

Joey smiled back, ready to kiss her again when the sound of the school bell rung in the air.

**RINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tea hung her head down and giggled a little after that, amused at what he was trying to do before the bell rang. Raising it back up she said, "looks like we have to go to class now, huh?"

"Well not 'til I get another kiss we don't," he told her. Joey leaned in one more time, but then was stopped again when someone began banging on the door.

"Hey! Are you two coming of that classroom, or what?" Tristan yelled at them.

They started laughing while staring at each other and the door. "Yeah, we're coming!" Tea yelled back. "Just give us a sec."

She was just about to walk up to the door and unlock for her friends when Joey grabbed her arm, preventing her from moving forward. "Before we leave, Tea, remember dat you're not alone in dis and I'd be willingly ta help ya admit da truth if ya wanted me to."

"I know, and it's not that I don't want you there, Joey. It's that I feel things won't be as hard if I tell Yugi and everyone else about us by myself. But, soon all of this will be over and we'll find out how our friends feel once they found out the truth that we're going out— I just hope they do understand, because I would hate for them not to."

Joey walked closer to Tea and wrapped his arms around her waist, which cause him to pull her into a comforting hug. "No what matter happens I'm always gonna be here for ya. _Always..._"

Tea hugged him back and smiled to herself, feeling so wonderful to have someone like Joey to care about her as much as he did. "_Thank you..._"

{At lunch}

"Hey, has anybody seen Joey around? I haven't seen him since last period," asked Tea few minutes after the bell for lunch rang and the gang was sitting at their usual table.

"Joey told me that he something important to take care of before he came over here, but he wouldn't tell me what it was," Tristan answered her back.

"Hm, that's odd," Bakura said out loud. "I wonder what's so important. I hope he's all right."

"I'm just wondering what would keep Joey from lunch period. The guy never risks the chance to eat lunch," Duke said enthusiastically. "Whatever he's doing it must be something major."

'_I just hope he's okay_,' Tea said to herself quietly.

{Meanwhile...}

**BANG!**

From out of nowhere Kaiba had been minding his own business of walking through the campus grounds, then to be shoved into the nearest wall by none other than— Joey!

"How the hell do ya get off threatenin' _my girlfriend_ last night over somethin' dat doesn't even concern ya, Kaiba!" the blonde angrily yelled at his arch nemesis. "**Answer me!**"

"Get your filthy hands off of me before I call security!" Seto sharply threatened Joey after getting out of his state of shock from being shoved so roughly. "I don't have time for your little games, Wheeler. Besides, I've already beaten you at Duel Monsters twice. So there's no need for me to be bothering you anyway. Now get out of my way before things turn ugly."

"Oh, I'm really shakin' in my boots now," Joey sarcastically said to him as he finally let go of Kaiba.

The CEO only grinned in amusement at the way Joey was acting. "You should be. At least I know I can back up my threats. You on the other hand couldn't beat me in a duel to save your life. And because of that fact, I don't know how anyone could ever stoop down so low into liking you as much as your pathetic girlfriend does. But soon she'll learn the hard way, and then she'll dump you like a sack of potatoes for being the loser that you are— and it's only a matter of time before that happens."

**SMACK! **

Joey smacked Kaiba across the face so hard that a large red spot began appearing on the right side of his cheek, swelling more and more as each second went by.

"**Don't you EVER talk to me about Tea like that again!!**" Joey yelled at him with all the anger he could muster. "Tea loves me, and I love her. We made uh promise ta each other dat we'd be together in da end, no matter what happens with our friends. Now I'm warnin' ya ta stay away from Tea, and if I hear dat you've even made eye content with her again I'll personally hunt ya down myself and kill ya with my bare hands."

Unmoved by his words, Kaiba asked him, "is that a threat?"

"_No...it's uh promise._"

{After school}

Sitting on the front door steps to the Turtle Game Shop, Yugi was nervously waiting for Tea to come back the house. She told him earlier that she had something very important to him, and Yugi said the same thing to her. Now all he had to do was work up enough courage to say what he wanted to say.

'_Okay...I can't hold this back any longer. Joey and Tea have became too close lately and I need to tell Tea the truth before she may actually end up liking Joey as more than friend. It's the only way now I know that I could have a chance with her while she doesn't like someone else. I'm going to tell Tea tonight when she comes over that I love her and I can find out once and for all whether or not she loves me as more than a friend._'

Will Yugi have enough guts to admit to Tea once and for all that he loves her? And if he does, how will she have the courage to tell Yugi that she loves Joey instead of him? Find out in chapter 17!

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	17. Guilty promises

**_Author note: _I am SO SORRY that it took me so long to put this chapter up. Now that I'm back in school I NEVER get the chance to write anymore. Thanks for waiting! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Guilty promises**

The afternoon had finally come and 16-year-old brunette girl couldn't have been more nervous for anything. Joey had taken her apple red Mercedes for the afternoon to Tristan's so Tea could walk to Yugi's alone. She told him that she needed to talk to Yugi alone, but now Tea wished she _had_ brought Joey along.

'_C'mon, Tea! You can do this! You **have** to do this!_' Tea said to herself, feeling more nervous than ever. '_Er...I don't think I can do this. There's so much I'm going to have to explain to Yugi and I can barely stand it. How am going to ever tell the others about me and Joey if I can't even get myself to tell Yugi the truth?_'

A cold breeze of the early fall season suddenly whipped by and a shiver crept down Tea's spine. Rubbing her arms for some warmth, the brunette continued her walked down the road towards her friend's house.

**(Meanwhile...)**

"Yo, Tristan! Are ya here, man?" Joey called out to him from the front doorway of his house.

Footsteps came walking through the front room and Tristan came in, still wearing his blue and white school uniform. "Hey, Joey. What took ya so long to get here?"

"Oh, sorry, man. I was talkin' ta Tea 'bout somethin' and she let me borrow her car for da afternoon. I plan on pickin' her up at Yug's in two hours, den I'm goin' ta surprise her by takin' her ta dinner tonight when she's done talkin' ta Yugi, what do ya dink?"

Tristan looked at Joey in a slight grossed out look. "I think my best friend has finally lost it. You're really diggin' Tea, aren't ya?"

The blonde couldn't help but blush and smile a bit in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Lazily falling on the dark brown leather couch, Tristan asked him, "so does Yugi know about you two yet?"

"No," Joey said flatly, sitting on the couch next to him. "Dat's why Tea's over dare right now. She's talkin' ta Yugi 'bout us."

Tristan raised his eyebrows in confusion and hidden worry. "And when you mean 'us' are ya talking about you and Tea?"

"Yeah," Joey replied back slightly annoyed. "What's da matter with dat?"

After finally warming up from her cold chills of the wind, Tea began to smile when she thought of her and Joey together.

**FLASHBACK**

Joey let out a long sigh while nodding his head to show that he agreed with her. "All right, I trust ya, but only because ya dink it's for da best. Just promise one thing. Promise me dat no matter how bad things could get— no matter what happens— in da end, we'll stay together and be together even if things don't turn out da way we want."

She smiled at him and kissed his lips again for reassurance and comfort. "I promise."

Joey smiled back, ready to kiss her again when the sound of the school bell rung in the air.

**RINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tea hung her head down and giggled a little after that, amused at what he was trying to do before the bell rang. Raising it back up she said, "looks like we have to go to class now, huh?"

"Well not 'til I get another kiss we don't," he told her. Joey leaned in one more time, but then was stopped again when someone began banging on the door.

"Hey! Are you two coming of that classroom, or what?" Tristan yelled at them.

They started laughing while staring at each other and the door. "Yeah, we're coming!" Tea yelled back. "Just give us a sec."

She was just about to walk up to the door and unlock for her friends when Joey grabbed her arm, preventing her from moving forward. "Before we leave, Tea, remember dat you're not alone in dis and I'd be willingly ta help ya admit da truth if ya wanted me to."

"I know, and it's not that I don't want you there, Joey. It's that I feel things won't be as hard if I tell Yugi and everyone else about us by myself. But, soon all of this will be over and we'll find out how our friends feel once they found out the truth that we're going out— I just hope they do understand, because I would hate for them not to."

Joey walked closer to Tea and wrapped his arms around her waist, which cause him to pull her into a comforting hug. "No what matter happens I'm always gonna be here for ya. _Always..._"

Tea hugged him back and smiled to herself, feeling so wonderful to have someone like Joey to care about her as much as he did. "_Thank you..._"

**FLASHBACK END**

When Tea really thought about it she still couldn't believe that she and Joey were a couple. They were a team, just as Joey had said to her earlier this morning, and they were going to stay together no matter what.

But how Joey fell in love with her so quickly was still a mystery to Tea. The brunette couldn't forget that not too long ago he had a major crush on Mai. And that crush wasn't too hard to miss for his friends—everybody knew he did, especially Tea. Joey and Mai had really gotten close during Battle City, even when Mai's mind was in the Shadow Realm—maybe even closer. He had a thing for her ever since Mai helped him out at Duelist Kingdom when she gave her qualification card for the semi-finals, Tea remembered. And she couldn't forget.

But...Joey wasn't the only one who had a thing for someone else so quickly before him and it was Yami. The brunette couldn't deny to herself that her feelings for Yami had been there when Joey's was there for Mai. Yami had been such a great friend to her in the past, especially throughout Battle City, but lately he and Yugi both had been acting _really_ weird—_why?_ She had no idea. Whatever what was going on with them, Tea hoped that today might undo some of that weirdness. **(A/N Yeah right!)**

**Back at Tristan's house**

The shock and seriousness was completely written all over Tristan's face. "You seriously let Tea go and admit about your secret love life to Yugi by herself? What _kind_ of uh idiot are you?"

"Whoa, Tristan! Cool your jets, okay? It's not uh 'secret love life', we're just goin' out. **And** for your information, Tea was da one dat wanted ta tell Yugi da truth, so just shut up 'bout it."

"Then why do I have such a bad feeling about this? You know what's going to happen, right? Yugi's gonna wanna kill you the second he finds the truth and there's nothing you'll be able to do or say to change his mind. He's had a crush on her since like forever and if he finds out that **you** were the reason he couldn't have her you guys will never be friends again."

That's when Tristan finally hit the last straw of Joey's patience. "I'm da reason he couldn't _have her?_ What kind of game are ya playin' at? Tea's not Yugi's prize or trophy ta be won and I'm sick of you sayin' I can't have her as my girlfriend because of him. Newsflash, Tristan! She _is_ **my** girlfriend **and **we're gonna stay together because _we_ want to!"

No one spoke after that for about a minute until Tristan finally spoke up again, staring at him motionlessly. "Is it worth ruining a friendship over?"

**5 minutes from Yugi's house**

'_Well...I guess this is it. There's really no turning back now—even if I wanted to, which I do. But even Kaiba practically blackmailed me into telling Yugi and the others the truth I know I need to. It wasn't right that I tried to hide the fact that Joey and I were dating._'

Tea gave out a long sigh and hung her head low while continuing to walk down the road, hearing the crackling sound of autumn leaves under her brown school shoes.

'_I just have to remember that if Yugi's really my friend he'll eventually accept that Joey and I dating each other. And it's not like I planned on dating him, it just somehow happened. Yeah...Yugi'll understand, I know he will. He's my best friend and nothing has ever stopped us from being best friends and nothing ever will...**at least I hope he will**.'_

**Tristan's house (again)**

"Yugi and I won't stop being friends, Tristan. He's my best friend and if he's really our friend he'll eventually learn ta accept me and Tea together. So I'm not gonna worry 'bout it."

Tristan looked at him like he was joking. "Says who? **Kaiba?!**"

"No, but **he **was da one who put Tea up to this," Joey briefly explained.

"What???" Tristan called out. "How does Kaiba know you guys are going out?"

"Well, you're not going ta believe this but he sort of saw us kissing Monday afternoon in dat empty classroom during lunch," telling Tristan this in almost a whisper the closer he got to the end of his statement.

Tristan listened intensely while trying to get more information off of his best friend. "So what happened after that?"

As calm as he could say it, Joey answered "all I got from Tea was dat Kaiba called her late last night and threatened ta expose what he knows 'bout me and Tea if she didn't do it herself by today. Dat's pretty much all I know."

"Oh...Now I get it. He blackmailed Tea into telling Yugi the truth about you two and because of that reason she didn't want you to go with her when she had to tell him because Tea was afraid Yugi might get upset with you more than her."

"Yeah, and da only problem is Tea doesn't know dat Yugi has feelin's and it's gonna crush him more den she dinks."

Tristan let out a long sigh and looked back up at his best friend again. "I know...and that's exactly why Kaiba wants Tea to do it."

Joey nodded, turning his head sideways and gazing outside the front window of the warm fall day. "I just hope Tea doesn't find dat out. It'd kill her if she knew dat Yug liked her as much as I do after she told him dat she loved me."

"So why ya go and tell Tea about all of this? Don't you think she deserves to know?"

Joey sighed, trying to let out everything that the two best friends had been discussing. "Of course Tea _deserves_ ta know da truth, don't ya dink I've tried ta tell her?"

"I don't know, it's kinda hard to tell when you're best friend's been keeping a secret like this away from his _girlfriend _all this time."

Joey had the look which made him look like he was about to yell and scream at Tristan for saying that, but just as quickly calmed down and nodded in discomforting agreement. "I guess I deserved dat. But know, Tristan, I did try ta tell her da truth. I just couldn't—mostly because I knew it would make her feel guiltier and second because—."

"—you were afraid she'd dump you over that guilt," the brunette couldn't help but finish his best friend's thought.

Shaking his further thoughts on the subject away, Joey responded, "I made uh promise ta her dat I wouldn't interfere with her and Yugi dis afternoon. At least not until she was done talkin' with him, dat's why I wanted ta take her out tonight."

"To make her forget that Yugi might hate you both after tonight?" Tristan asked in complete loath and disgust.

"**No!**" Joey exclaimed harshly, his feelings for defense quickly began to surface again. "Ta show her how much I care 'bout her."

"That won't change the fact that Yugi has feelings for her, but since we're on the subject just what did you two talk about that made you decide to not interfere with her and Yugi?"

The blonde looked over at his friend for a minute, racking in his brain whether or not he should tell Tristan what happened earlier before they both went their separate ways, and decided what the hell, what could it hurt? Joey knew he'd probably have to be dragged out some time by Tristan anyway. "Okay, this is what happened."

**FLASHBACK**

The sound of the bell had just given out and everyone was racing out of Mr. Allen's class. Joey wanted one last chance to talk to Tea before she went over to Yugi's house; to see if she was **really** going to go through the whole thing. He couldn't catch her when trying to escape the classroom and she didn't stop at her locker like usual. '_She must really be in hurry ta get dis over with_,' Joey had figured. Not that he could blame her, going through most of the day, wanting to tell Tea that everything would be all right; Joey didn't know what to say—because somehow he knew it wouldn't. And Joey knew nothing he'd say would help so he continued on the day as best as he could.

Joey was just about to walk over to Tristan's house to play some video games until tonight came when he spotted the short-haired brunette girl walking through the student parking lot to her car. **(A/N Duh!)** The blonde wasted no time and ran over there in a flash, practically hovering over his girlfriend when he finally stopped.

Tea turned around and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw him standing right in front of her. Her face expressions looked plain and simple but somewhat saddened when you got a really good look at her. "What are doing here, Joey? I thought we weren't going to meet until tonight?" her voice was full of curiosity, probably trying to hide of her hidden emotions of fears and anxiety.

"I know, but I couldn't let ya go over ta Yugi's without talking' ta ya at least one more time," he replied rather quickly. Getting to the point of his presents, Joey asked her, "Are ya sure 'bout doin' dis, Tea? I mean, I know it's gonna come as quite da shock ta Yugi and he might get mad at ya if ya tell him. Maybe we should wait uh little while longer and see how things go. What do ya say?"

"Joey...we can't hide the truth forever, especially from Yugi. And you already know how I feel about this. I want to tell Yugi—I _have_ to tell him, even if Kaiba practically forced me into this, I know this is what I have to do; as a honest friend to Yugi."

"But—."

"No more buts, no more hiding, and no more lies from Yugi. He's our friend, our _best _friend. And it's not right that we tried to keep this from him in the first place. I want to make things right for all of us by telling him and the others the truth—both now and before. But I'm glad that you wanted to see I was all right before I went over there; it really tells me that you care."

Joey smiled embarrassed, trying hard not to blush at his girlfriend. "Aw, c'mon, Tea...Ya know I care 'bout ya. I mean, we're together so...I'm gonna care 'bout ya, be worried 'bout ya, and want ta do things with ya, and ya know dat."

Tea couldn't but laugh at Joey's uneasy, embarrassed reply. "I know, but I'm hoping you'd still do the same for me even if we weren't going out. After all, I consider us friends more than anything else. And I would hate to see that you were only doing all of this because you were filling in the title as my boyfriend and only my boyfriend."

"Of course I'd still do da still thing if we were only friends, but dis whole thing with Yugi's really got me freaked," he replied speaking honestly. "Can ya blame me?"

"Not if you can't blame me," Tea admitted her worry in a calm voice. "I still feel the same way I did this morning—just without the whole crying thing going on. I feel like if I go over there this afternoon I'd tell Yugi the truth and he would hate me so much for lying to him that he'd never want to be my friend again...or something else...I still can't explain—let alone understand. Does any of this make any sense to you?"

'_If only ya really knew da truth, Tea._' Joey said to himself. '_Den ya know dat Yugi's had feelings for you all this time and never had da guts ta admit until it was too late._'

"Um, Joey, did you hear me?" Tea snapped Joey back into reality.

"Uh...yeah! I was just dinking 'bout somethin'. But let's just forget 'bout dat last part. Hey, I got uh idea, wanna hear it? I dink it's somethin' you're gonna like," the blonde made his surprise offer very tempting, though Tea wasn't buying into much of it.

"Oh god...here we go again...Joey, I am going to tell you this for the last time, ok? I am not going to help you toilet paper Mrs. Hernandez's front yard so you can get your _Twisted Metal 4_ game back from her." **(A/N I love that game by the way!)**

"What?? No, no, no, it's not dat. Dis is not 'bout Mrs. Hernandez, Tristan and I will deal with her later. But I was tryin' ta tell ya if ya wanted ta go out with me tonight after you talk ta Yugi."

Tea laughed immediately after he said that. His flushed cheeks and embarrassing thoughts were written all over his face. "Joey Wheeler, did you just ask me on a date?"

"Well...yeah!" the blonde responded firmly, trying to defend himself. "I thought maybe I could take ya out after you're done talking ta Yugi. Do ya got uh problem with dat?"

"No, it just seems a little sudden is all. But sure, I guess I could go out with you after I talk to Yugi. Though, I have a favor to ask along with this offer, if you don't mind."

"What is it? Ya want me ta talk ta you're father before I take ya out and be like every other guy?"

"No, he won't care. My dad knows you're a good guy. What I want is for you wait about a block away from Yugi's so just in case he is upset with us he won't see you and try to kill you before you even get the chance to take me out."

"Uh, good idea. But when should I come and pick ya up? 6:00?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good time. Sure, 6:00 sounds fine."

"So with dat said, can I borrow you're car for dis afternoon? I promise I won't let anything happen to it. _Please?_" he asked, using his adorable puppy dog eyes with hope and sadness.

Tea rolled her eyes a few seconds later in annoyance and nodded her head. "Oh, all right!" she said, handing him her car keys. "You can take my car, but ONLY because I know you'll give it back _the way it was_ and the fact that you're taking me out tonight. Plus, I still need to think some things over before I get to the game shop and talk things over with Yugi. Hm, maybe it is best that you take my car anyway."

Joey winked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Danks, Tea. You're da best. I'll just go over ta Tristan for a few hours like I said I would ta him and pick ya up at 6:00, k?"

"Sounds fine to me, just remember to park a block away from Yugi's house and wait for me until I get there. I'll try to get there as soon as I can."

Tea reached up and settled her lips on his; enjoying the softness of kiss they were giving each other. Joey brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked ever so gently.

He broke the kiss and looked deep into her sapphire blue eyes, smiling with warmth for her. "I love you, Tea."

She smiled back and played with his hair for a moment. "I know you do...I love you too, Joey."

They should there for a few moments until Tea finally spoke up again, the uneasiness of her voice was too obvious. "Well...I guess I better get going now. I've got a lot to talk about with Yugi so I need to go. Thanks for coming to talk to me, Joey, I can tell it made us both feel at least a little bit better."

'_If you only knew..._' Joey said to himself in the back of his mind, the feeling of guilt was seeping through his defenses of not telling Tea the truth about Yugi.

"Tea, I dink there's somethin' ya need ta know 'bout Yugi..." he quietly admitted to his girlfriend.

Somewhat off guard in her own worries for the moment, Tea replied to him, "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"He...he...he l-likes..." nothing else could escapes from his lips. '_**God!** Why can't I just tell her da truth! Tea deserves ta know 'bout Yugi._'

"He what? What about Yugi?" Tea tried getting her boyfriend to tell her what was bothering him so much.

Joey looked at the brunette girl and sighed, knowing it was hopeless. He knew if he couldn't tell Tea the truth before this, he wasn't going to be able to tell her the truth now. '_I'm sorry, Tea. I'm sorry I couldn't tell ya da truth..._' "Forget 'bout it. It was nothin', Tea. I just wanna tell ya good luck with Yug and I hope everythin' turns out okay for ya."

She looked at him warily, unsure if Joey was really telling her the truth. A minute ago, he was about to tell her something about Yugi—and it sounded quite important—but know he looks sad, upset with the fact that he didn't tell her whatever he was going to say. "Joey, are you hiding something from me about Yugi? Because if you are I want to know what it is."

"No, I'm not," he lied. "I just wanted ta tell ya dat I know Yug, and he won't turn us because of dis. He's our friend and if he's really our friend den I know dat Yugi will eventually forgive us."

"Yeah, I've been trying to believe the same thing too...for all of our sakes."

"Just remember dat whatever happens _I'll always be here for you._"

**FLASHBACK END**

"Wow..." Tristan said almost speechless. "Talk about uh complicated situation. I didn't know you and Tea were going through such uh hard time with all of this. I'm sorry that I jumped on your back about everything. I guess I just got so caught up in Yugi's feelings for Tea that I completely forgot about yours. Sorry, man."

"It's okay, man, ya didn't know. Besides, it's not me dat you should be worried 'bout, it's Tea."

"Well, whatever happens I'll be here for ya. That's what best buds are for."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Tristan."

(Outside of Yugi's house)

'_Well...here it goes..._' Tea said to herself, gazing up at the front door of the game shop. '_There's no turning back now._'

**_Author note: Sorry but the chapter must end here, besides I was beginning to think that I was writing too much anyway. Thanks for reading my fic after not updating it for over two months. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but school was always getting in my way. I promise that I'll try to make the next update happen before two months. Lol! _**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Moment of truth

'_Love or Pretend'_

**Chapter eighteen: The moment of truth**

Tea slowly closed her sapphire colored eyes while opening the door that felt like it was taking eternity in the single moment. Her breathing became shallow and pulse was already becoming too quick for her. The brunette girl tried to calm down herself while she asked called out her best friend's name. "Yugi!" she yelled, hoping that wasn't too loud or else Grandpa might get mad—probably from all of her worrying. "I'm here!"

She could hear his excitement with the way he was running down the stairs to her. When the small teenage boy came finally his smile was more obvious than ever—big and thrilled to see her. Without even words, Tea could even tell Yugi had probably been counting down to _every single minute_ until she had finally shown up at the game shop. "Hey, Tea," he casually greeted his secret crush, trying his best to hide his equally summed excitement and worry to see her. "I'm glad you're finally here. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Um…thanks, Yugi," Tea nervously said to him. "I would have gotten here sooner but I didn't drive my car—I decided to walk here instead."

"You did?" small, tri-colored teen asked her with confusion. "Why didn't you drive here? I thought you would of since you drove to school with it this morning."

"Well, I decided to let Joey take it over to Tristan's for the afternoon. He's planning on picking me up later after we talk."

"Oh," Yugi simply said, trying to see nothing wrong with that for the moment. "Okay. But I could take you home if you wanted me, you know."

The worried brunette nodded. "Yeah, I know, but Joey already offered so…I guess I didn't want to make him feel bad," she somewhat lied to her best friend _again_.

Yugi looked at Tea suspiciously. Something wasn't right with this situation—and he wasn't thinking about himself this time. '_Why do I sense Tea's hiding something from me all of a sudden? And why do I get the feeling she doesn't want to be here…with me?_ _Something must be worrying her mind._'

**/_Perhaps you should ask her what's troubling her._/ **Yami said to his other half in Yugi's thoughts. **/_Maybe she's worried you'll ask her about Joey._/**

_Why would you say that, Yami?/ _Yugi asked him accusingly, without trying to bring out his jealously in the question. _/Tea told me that nothing's going on between them. She's only helping him out with him with impressing Melody. It's not Tea that I'm really worried about. It's—/_

**_/Joey./ _**The ancient Egyptian pharaoh answered the rest of Yugi's statement. **_/I know./_**

/_How did you know?/ _

**_/It's been in your thoughts all day. I couldn't help but notice, Yugi. And I know it's been troubling you for quite some time now. That's why I think you should ask Tea if Joey's being sincere with this whole 'deal' of theirs. I've got a feeling there's more about it than Tea's been telling you./_**

_/Tea **wouldn't** lie to us, Yami. I know her better than that./_

_**/Then why did you ask her to come over here? If that's not the reason then why?/ **_

Yugi didn't answer—mostly because he knew Yami was right, also because he felt it was his **own** business and he shouldn't disrespect that factor.

**_/Fine. Don't tell me./_** Yami responded to the small teenage boy rather grimly. **_/It's your own choice, but just know that I'll be here when you are ready to talk about it./_** Then his semi-transparent form disappeared before Yugi could respond back.

Yugi closed his eyes and said to himself, '_I'll talk to you when I'm ready, Yami. I'm sorry…but it just can't be right now._'

It was quiet for another few moments until Yugi spoke up again, not wanting to make Tea feel uncomfortable with him around. "Why don't we go upstairs to my bedroom and talk?"

"Okay," she quietly agreed, not even noticing that Yugi was silent for all those moments because he was in contact with Yami.

Walking up the stairs and into his room, he finally asked her, "Tea, is something wrong? You look kind of tense around me? I hope I'm not making you feel nervous because we're alone here together."

"We're alone?" Tea questioned him, not realizing this 'til just now that Grandpa wasn't in the game shop or upstairs.

"Yeah. Grandpa offered to help Duke with something at his game shop, but I didn't get to find out what it was. He said he should be home right around 6:00 or so."

'_6:00? That's when Joey's going to pick me up. Hm, maybe that'll be a good thing then. I guess we're just going to have to find out and see,_' Tea spoke to herself.

They quietly sat themselves in his bedroom in different spots; Yugi at his black desk chair and Tea sitting on his bed.

"So…" the tri-colored hair boy began with absolute no idea where to start with the conversation.

"So…" Tea said back to him. "What did you want to talk to me this afternoon? It sounded pretty important when we talked about it earlier at school today."

"Oh, um…" Now Yugi's face was getting flustered with embarrassment and his body tingled with uncomfortable nerves. "I was just wondering about something. Something that I actually wanted to tell you…"

"Oh…Well, I wanted to tell you something also," the brunette was talking equally as nervous as her best friend, touching her left cheek with one of her hands in cause of the light crimson blush showing on her face. "But I'm just not sure how you'll take it is all and that kind of scares me."

They both were quiet for a few moments and then Yugi was the one who finally spoke up again. "So what did you want to talk about? Nothing's wrong I hope."

"No, everything's fine—I'm fine. There's nothing wrong," Tea said, trying to hold on to every ounce of courage she had left while slowly letting out the truth. "I came here today because there's something about me you need to know…Something that's happened between me…and Joey…"

"You and Joey?" he repeated with a state of confusion on his face, his thoughts were fearing the worst, knowing that there was some slight chance after all that Yami might have been right. "What's happened between you and Joey? Is everything okay between you guys, because it looks like—."

Tea quickly cut her best friend before he could finish what he had to say. "Yeah, everything's fine between me and Joey. There's no problems between us."

"Then what's the problem?" Yugi spoke as softly as he could for the moment, urging Tea to press on with her story.

The brunette gulped, hoping everything she pictured in past for this one moment wouldn't come true. "The problem is that I haven't been completely honest with you in the last couple of days and I think it's time you know why."

"What?" Yugi said completely shocked. "What do you mean 'I haven't been completely honest with you'? You've _always_ been honest with me, Tea. That's what I like most about you. You're the one person I can go to when everything's going wrong, you're the one constant thing in my life…and I'll never forget that."

A large lump was forming in the pit of Tea's throat. She could barely handle any more of this—if she was really handling it at all. Her second thoughts about not being here were taking over her mind yet again. Tea hated to keep secrets from Yugi, but every time he said things like this she couldn't help but keep things to herself. _'**No!** this time it **has **to be different. No matter how wrong or angry Yugi might get, I have to do this…for everyone's sake._'

As Tea walked over to Yugi she took his hands, and sat on her knees to look up at him clearly. "Yugi…you're my absolute best friend in whole world, and I hope nothing will ever change that because your friendship mean so much to me. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you in my life anymore. But, I have to be honest with you about something—because I always have, like you said—and I get the feeling that you won't trust me anymore after I tell you this. Though, you _need_ to understand that Joey and I **never** wanted to hurt your feelings. Everything just happened so fast, an-and well…" Tea's built nerves were getting so high that she couldn't say anymore.

Now Yugi was **really** getting scared. This wasn't like Tea at all, and he afraid that whatever she was trying to tell him it would have an even worse effect on him than either of them feared. "Tea, what are you trying to tell me?" he slowly let go of Tea's soft and slender hands from his own.

"Yugi…Joey and I are dating," Tea said in a whisper, soft and slow whisper. She waited for Yugi to speak, hoping he would take it easier than she thought, but if he did take it hard she knew that she couldn't blame him.

But, to Tea's surprise, Yugi looked calm with what she just said. He just stood there, blinking like he normally would. '_Why isn't Yugi mad at me? I thought he would be yelling at me by now. Maybe he didn't hear me correctly._' "Yugi, did you hear me all right?"

"Tea, you _already_ told me that Joey's 'pretending' to date you to get Melody jealous. You don't have to remind again. I still remembered," Yugi responded to her in a normal voice.

'_Oh no…I was afraid of this! Yugi still thinks I'm pretending to date Joey so Melody will ask him out! But what's going to happen when he finds out that Joey's **really** dating me now!_'

Tea thoughts were quickly cut off when she heard Yugi speak up again. "And that's actually part of the reason why I asked you to come over here today. When I saw you hanging out with Joey _differently_ and 'pretending' to act like his girlfriend it made me realize something that I should have told you a lot sooner," Yugi continued to go on with his own story.

"I-It d-did?" Tea stuttered while moving uncomfortably around on the soft carpet floor. "What is it?"

"That **I **haven't been completely honest with you either," he softly spoke to her. "And I've keeping a big secret from you for a long time now…"

Warning bells immediately went off in Tea's mind. This didn't sound like something Yugi would say normally, and whatever it was she had a bad feeling that this explanation was the guilty feelings the brunette felt about for Yugi. **(A/N These two just can't stop feeling worried, can they?)**

"Tea…" he spoke her name softly and shallow in the mist of things. "I…I…I…" he kept trying to the say the words, but it was getting harder and harder to do.

Tea's breathing began to get faster while her skin was crawling with fear. She knew if she didn't say something to stop him from whatever he was trying to spill out it may just ruin everything she was forcing herself to say.

But before the brunette could stop him, Yugi began to admit his feelings right in front of her!

"I love you, Tea," some relief came to Yugi's mind now that he had finally admitted the truth to her. "I always have."

The first thing that came to the teenage girl's mind was after hearing her best friend saying these almost unimaginable words was feeling like something—or rather someone—just threw a rock into the window of her heart. The effect had crashed open completely and every piece of her heart felt like it had been shattered into guilt and sorrow. And was absolutely nothing that could heal that pain right now.

Tea's upsetting thoughts were shortly countered when she heard Yugi speak to her again, soft and calmly.

"I'm **so** sorry that I never told you sooner. It's just…I never had the courage to tell you this before now, Tea. And I know with your current situation with Joey and all this isn't exactly the best time to be telling you this, but every time I've seen you with Joey lately I can't help but feel jealous of him. I just felt like it was time for me to finally tell you the truth."

The brunette's heart probably hadn't beat this hard since she saw Joey dueling against Yami Marik, and she felt like everyone was going to lose him to the Shadow Realm because of the high stakes he was put up to, but now…Tea felt like nightmare had swept over her mind. The _exact _thing she didn't want to happen—**happened!** Yugi was telling her, right in front of her face, that he loved her…when she on the other hand loved someone else instead. And, no, not just **any** someone else—**she loved his best friend instead!**

She didn't want to believe this was real—she couldn't believe that this was real. '_No, **this** isn't happening…Please tell me that this **isn't** happening! Yugi couldn't possibly love me! Not when I **just** started dating Joey—**no!** This **can't** be happening!_'

_But it was **real**…and it was **happening**…_

Yugi noticed that Tea looked like she wasn't taking this well at all. Her sapphire colored eyes were shut as tight as possible, her skin looked almost clammy and quite shaky, and she was slightly shaking her head in like she couldn't believe what he just told her was true.

"Tea…" he quietly called out her name again. "Please, just say something—anything. Please? No matter how you feel about me I'll still want to be friends with you."

"No, you won't," she started to sob out loud to her best friend. "You'll hate me."

Yugi laughed slightly, but not so much that it would offend the brunette's feelings. He took her hand in his own, like she did before, and looked deep into her blue eyes that were filled with tears and sadness. "I could _never_ hate you—you're one of my best friends, and nothing will ever change that, no matter what happens to us."

Though, Tea quickly let back her hand that Yugi was holding with his own two hands and cried into both of hers, her body almost looking like a rolled up ball, trying not to see his face right now. "Yugi, you just don't understand—you're not getting this at all. What I said about me and Joey earlier is true. We're **not** faking it _anymore_."

"Not faking what?" His amusement and worry over his crush had been immediately washed over by confusion and bewilderment with her cried out statement.

She put her hands down and wiped the tears off of her face away. Tea stood up and looked at Yugi more seriously, knowing that she could hold this off anymore. **It was time.** "This is what I've been trying to tell you since I got here, Yugi. This is what's been worrying me since I talked to you this morning. Joey and I _were_ pretending to date so Melody Thomason would notice him more for a while. But then Joey began having different feelings towards me and so was I. And I tried to deny those feelings by ignoring him and always pushing him away…though…pretty soon I realized that I couldn't hide the way I felt about him…and either could Joey…and…"

Yugi stood up now too, his body began to shake as well. His head rose up to meet her in his eyes again and quietly took a deep breath to try and relax. "What are you trying to tell me, Tea? That you are _really_ dating Joey now, is that what you're telling me?"

Tea gulped hard and slowly nodded her head to answer him.

"Yugi…I—I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell sooner. I was afraid that you would never speak to me again and our friendship would be over forever. Please try to understand that. I never _meant_ to lie to you—I just didn't want to hurt you…" her voice finally gave away.

When the small, tri-color haired teen finally regained enough strength to speak again from the overwhelming shock of finding out the **real** truth he let out his feelings. "How…How could _you_ lie to me like this? How could you **not** tell me the truth? What was so hard about it? I mean—I could understand one of the other guys lying to me because they though they were protecting me—but this is you, Tea. You've never once lied to me. And I never thought you would lie to **me**—especially for something as serious as this. This isn't like you, and that's really scaring me. I just…_I just can't believe you, of all people in the world, **lied **to me, Tea!_"

"I was trying to protect you, Yugi! I didn't want to see you get hurt. I thought I was doing the right thing by not telling you how Joey and I felt about each other."

"How was not telling me the truth the right thing to do? And if you didn't want to tell me the truth, then why did you tell me now?"

Tea's body shook a little around her arms as her face began to look sadder. "Someone at school found out that Joey and I began going out—for real. And he told me that if I didn't tell you and the others about me and Joey soon he'd tell you guys about us himself. And…because I knew lying to you was the wrong thing to do, I wanted to change that mistake by coming clean."

"So," Yugi said with rising anger in his tone, "was I the first one to find out or did everyone in the whole school know about you two before me?"

The brunette looked like her best friend had just slapped her across the face. "_Of course you're the first one I've told. _I **wanted** you to know first because you're my best friend and because I cared about you more than any of our other friends. C'mon, you know that, Yugi."

"I thought I did. But it seems like I don't know you as well as I thought I did. And that goes the same for Joey."

Tea looked closely into Yugi's violet purple eyes and saw the equal sadness and anger in them. She had never seen him so upset before—not that she could blame him. She and Joey betrayed their trust by lying and now they had to pay for it. Tea stepped back from her friend and tried not to look in his eyes while speaking again.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. I should have as soon as I began dating Joey, and I know that now, so if you want me to leave then I will." She slowly turned her heels and began walking out of the bedroom. But it wasn't before long that Yugi would stop her.

"Wait!" he yelled out loud. "Don't go yet…"

"Why not?" she asked him without turning around to see him, her voice began to rise with fueled anger. It was almost like her entire attitude changed when she turned around. And what Yugi didn't realize is that Tea had figured out something he hadn't yet. "Aren't you done yelling at me?"

"Why are you angry at me? I haven't done anything to upset," Yugi responded, walking over to her and looking up at her. "Besides, it was you and Joey who weren't honest with me. And I trusted you to always—."

"No, Yugi! That's where _you're_ wrong. **I** **trusted you! **I always trusted you to be honest with me. You don't even realize what you're saying anymore. You keep on telling me that I haven't been completely honest with you but—it's really **you** who _hasn't_ been honest with **me**…_and you're scared to admit that to yourself _because you know I'm right, aren't you?"

"_What?_" the teenage boy's voice shook in confusion and fear.

"It's true," she continued to say with her head slightly nodding at him. "You're the one who hasn't been honest with me."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

She shook her head; almost not believing that he still wasn't getting it--right when it in front of his own face. "You just don't get it—do you? Then let me explain to you a little better. You're right. For the last couple of days Joey and I haven't been completely honest with you or the others. We lied to you all and hid the truth from behind your backs because I was afraid of how you would all react to us dating. But—before you even knew anything about that you were keeping an even bigger secret from me. And according to you, you've been keeping your feelings a secret from me for a long time now."

"Yeah, but that's different. That's not the same."

"Is it? Is it really all that different? Think about it, Yugi. You never once told me about your true feelings for me, and I didn't want to tell you that I was dating Joey. And do you know why?"

Yugi just remained silent, gazing at her.

"Because we were both afraid of how the other one would act. I was afraid you wouldn't understand—and obviously I was right about my hunch. Plus, you were afraid to admit the truth because you were scare of how I was going to react. So do you know what that means? It means we both made mistakes by our feelings."

"So what are we suppose to do now? Just pretend this afternoon never happened."

Tea glared at him with a '_you've got to be kidding_' look. "You know that's never going to happen. We're not to forget this, especially if we're trying to force it away. Though, I think under the circumstances I should probably go now. Besides, I think I've got a pretty good idea you don't want to see my face right now anyway, so I'm just going to leave…" then she turned away and started out the door.

But before the brunette girl was completely out the door a bright light shined through the entire bedroom. She slowly turned around and gasped when she came face-to-face with…Yami!

"You're not going anywhere yet, Tea. We need to talk."

**DUN, DUN, DUN!!! What do you think will happen next? **

**Oh, and before I forget to tell you guys—there will be Joey/Tea moments again in the next chapter. In this chapter I know Tea was a little dense with Yugi, but I think we were all expecting this, weren't we? **


	19. False intentions

'_Love or Pretend?_'

**Okay, so I lied! _flinging arms up in the air impatiently_ I wanted to have Joey and Tea come back together and have their little cute moments in this chapter, but then I changed my mind—for good reasons, of course. I realized that Yami and Tea haven't talked much in the fic lately, so I decided that I shouldn't her blow him off in the beginning of the chapter and then take off looking for Joey—instead just let these two talk and see happens between them. What do ya think? **

**Oh, I also decided that we _really_ need to get Joey and Tristan back in the story so I did that, too. And someone else is also going to be joining them…_but who?_ **

**Anywayz, thanks for all of your waiting reviewers. I know I don't update like I use to but this year has been so tough for me in school. I just hope it was worth the wait.**

**Chapter Nineteen: False intentions**

Tea had never been so shocked to see Yugi's darker half in all the time she had known him—which had been quite a while now. And with the way he was looking at her, it was almost like Yami had been _planning_ to talk to her all along. The intenseness of his dark, violent eyes was transfixed on her gaze completely, almost as if he wasn't blinking at all. She had never seen him look like this. Not only was Yami looking deathly serious towards her, but there was also other emotions in his eyes. **_Hidden ones… _**Emotions that the former pharaoh had never once shown before—at least not to her. And Tea would have never been able to guess them.

"Yami…" she breathed out his name slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided that it was my turn to do the talking now, Tea. And I think we've got a lot to talk about."

The brunette's pulse began to quicken while her skin was getting really warm through the liquid in her veins. She couldn't believe that Yami came out to see her now (and at all times to do so). Was this like some crazy and bizarre convention or something? Whatever this was, Tea couldn't begin to recognize it until her dark friend gave her some **real** answers.

"I don't understand," Tea voice was in a fully nervous tone. "Why would you want to talk to me? The conversation I was having with Yugi had _nothing_ to do with you."

"Well, that's where you're wrong. It does involve me in some ways. And I don't want you to leave until we talk about them."

* * *

"Well, I guess I better get goin' over ta Yugi's now. Tea's goin' ta be waitin' for me soon and I don't wanna ta be late pickin' her up," Joey said to Tristan while they both got up off the leather couch they were sitting on. 

"So, how do you think it's going? Bad?"

"I dunno. I hope not. It's really da last thing I want, and da last thing Tea needs, don't ya dink?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it **won't** turn out bad. I've been telling ya that all afternoon."

"Well, let's not dink 'bout dat 'til _after_ Tea's done talkin' ta Yug, okay?"

"Gottcha," Tristan responded as the two best friends walked over to the door.

Though, just before Joey reached for the handle Tristan's hand touched his shoulder, causing him to stop.

"Joey, wait," his hand lifted off of the blonde's shoulder. "Before you go there's something I wanna tell ya."

"What's dat?" he asked, turning back to the brunette.

"I want ya to know that I'm with you on this. I don't exactly agree with the whole thing—but I'm on your side. And I always will be. I know now that I shouldn't of blown up at ya like that, but I was just thinking of Yugi's feelings. I guess what I'm trying to say is no matter happens—whether Yugi tries to kill you or he never wants to be your friend again—I'll still there for you. And I know Tea will be too. We're both here for you and things will turn out for the best when it's all over."

Joey flashed a small smile and said, "Danks, man. I needed dat."

"I know—now get the heck out of here before Tea thinks you're late."

They both laughed for a moment and when Joey finally opened the door, both teens came to be in shock of who was standing right in front of them…

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want me to leave? I can leave if I want, Yami. You _can't_ **make **me stay here," her voice was no longer nervous, but angry and strong. 

"You can leave if you want, Tea. But I think you should stay until I've said what I need to say. It's important to me that you do. _Please_ _stay…_" his voice was longing and oddly sweet and sensitive, absolutely nothing you'd expect from him unless he was trying to console one of his friends from just getting out of danger.

Tea gave him a long gaze in his eyes and studied him, pondering about his intentions. His eyes were soft and calm and face expressions were the same. It _did_ seem harmless to stay with the ex-pharaoh of Egypt, but what was he trying to tell her? What was so hard and important for him to say? Was he trying to say sorry for the kiss he gave her Saturday night? Or was it something else? And with the way he was looking at her, she just couldn't tell.

"Does any of this have to do with why you kissed me last Saturday night?" she couldn't resist in asking him.

He nodded lightly, barely moving at all. "Yes, it does," Yami admitted quietly. "That's partly why I wanted to talk to you."

"Then what's the other part? Why do you want to talk to me so badly?" her voice was clearly urging him to tell her the truth.

"I wanted to talk to you about how I feel about…_us_."

* * *

"K-Kaiba…what in da world are **you** doing _here_?" Joey was still in complete shock of the CEO's presents. 

"At **my** house?" Tristan wasn't as shocked as Joey was at the moment.

Kaiba was dressed in his purple and black KaibaCorp suit, holding onto his sliver briefcase on his right hand, smirking at them like he was expecting them to act like this. "Well, since you're wondering, I'm not here to 'hang out' with you geeks, if that's what you think."

"Oh yeah, like _that_ would **really** cross **_our_** minds," Tristan retorted quickly in loath of the cold-hearted teen.

"I came here because I wanted to talk to that third-rate duelist friend of yours, Tristan," Kaiba finally gave him an answer. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Just get da hell on with it and tell me why you're here," Joey spoke up again with anger in his voice this time.

* * *

"What do you mean '**_us_**'? There is no 'us,' there has **never** been an 'us,' and at this particular moment in time I must say that there probably never be an '_us_'—no matter what happens between me and Joey." 

"How could you lie to me and Yugi about your new relationship with Joey? Why did you **_really_** want to keep it from us? I know there's more to this than just simple fears of not understanding the truth. And I want to know what it is."

"How—how do you even get off asking me something like that?" the growing look of shock and surprise was becoming more and more obvious on Tea's face. "Look, what I do with Joey and how I feel about him is **none** of _your_ business or concern. I can't believe your trying to go so many lengths into asking me about **_my_** personal life. What I do is doesn't concern you _unless_ I want it to. And I'm sorry if you feel this harsh but I think that you need to take a good look in the mirror _for once_ _in your life_ and figure out that not everything is this world has to be about you or Yugi."

**(A/n Whoa…Does Tea know how to express her feelings or what?)**

"What you do _does_ concern me, Tea. You know that—you've known that for years. And I worry about you when you're not being completely honest with me. Don't you understand that? We've always been able to talk to each other and honesty is the most important thing in any kind of relationship."

"_Honesty?_ So now you want to talk about **_honesty_**?" the tone in the brunette's voice rippled with shocking anger and the strength to encourage it. "Oh, well, _that's_ something new, isn't it? Yami, you are without a doubt the _last_ person on entire earth I know who should give me the guilt trip on 'honesty.' Especially when you consider how secretive **you** are about everything you do—even from your own friends. Like last year for instance, I wanted to help you out back in Battle City because I was there was you the day you find out your destiny and that you were once an ancient pharaoh of Egypt 5,000 years ago. But you always kept pushing me away; telling me that it was too dangerous when I was willing to help you anyway."

"I didn't want Marik to go after you like he did with Mai, Bakura, and Joey—because you know what he did to them. Yugi and I wouldn't have been able to live with ourselves if Marik came after you, too." '_Even though he almost did because Marik's good side somehow lived inside of your mind,_' Yami said to himself.

"But** I** was willing to take that risk. I **_was_** willing to do anything to help my friends out—and you still held me back. Why is it always me that you don't want taking risks? Is it because I'm a **_girl_**? Because you think I'm too weak, is that it?"

"No, of course not," he softly spoke to her. "We've never thought that."

"Then what is it!" her patience was growing thinner.

* * *

"I was wondering where your _little girlfriend_ was at, Wheeler," Kaiba's calm voice was more irritating than ever. "I was going to ask you if you knew that she was supposed to be talking to Yugi about you two." 

"Dat's it! I've had it with you, Kaiba!" Joey yelled before trying to make a swing at his jaw, but then stopped by Tristan holding onto his arms.

"Settle down, Joey! Kaiba's only trying to get a rise out of you. So snap out of it!" Tristan did his best to calm his best friend down, making the CEO smile even more with satisfaction.

"Why should I! _He's_ _tryin' ta break me and Tea apart!_ **And I'm gonna punch his head off before he ever gets da chance!**" Joey frustration and anger was only getting hotter the more he looked at Kaiba's smug expression. "Just let me go, Tristan! I wanna get rid of dis jerk once and for all before he tries ta do somethin' else ta ruin my life."

"_Joey,_ _calm down!_" Tristan hissed at him. "You're not making things any better by acting this way and you know it. So just give it a rest already."

* * *

"Why do you always act _so protective_ when it comes to me?" Tea's questioning of Yami's trustby pushing even further, though her face finally began to soften a bit. "I mean, I know we have a close bond because of everything we've been through together in the past few months, but does that mean you need to hide me from every singlebad andevil thing that comes in your way?" 

The ancient pharaoh didn't know what to say. He was at a complete loss of words with the way Tea was determined to find out the truth. The strength in her voice and the passion in her eyes couldn't be denied by anyone at this moment, especially to him.

'_She really wants to know why…_' Yami thought to himself quietly. And to be honest, it almost worried him with how much Tea wanted to know why because the truth may be something she might not be able to handle right now.

"Tea, I know we have a close bond, it's almost as close as mine and Yugi's. I feel it every single time I'm alone with you. Every time I see you near me, or whenever I hear your name—I feel that bond between us never go away, nor do I want it to."

"So is that what you fear?" the brunette began getting closer to her friend, her face softening by his words even more. "You're afraid of losing our close bond?"

"_Always_," he whispered back. "I don't think you always realize how much you really mean to me…and Yugi. Our friendship means the entire world to me, and I'd do anything to protect it. I hope you can understand that."

"I do understand it. You show me how you care about our friendship every day I'm with you. And I know how much the others and I mean to you. You have a special bond with all of us."

"You're right—I do. And I'm sorry for my intrusion on what's going between you and Joey. I shouldn't have gotten all upset about it. I guess I was partly so upset because Yugi was, too. Please forgive me," he calmly spoke to her, though knew he was lying through his teeth about why he was _really_ so upset.

"Yami…" she breathed his name out slowly again, like before when she first saw him in the room. "Are you sure that's why you got so upset with me? Because when we just began talking, it seemed to look like a lot more than that. Is there something else you want to talk about before I leave?"

* * *

"Kaiba, if ya try ta interfere with _mine or Tea's_ lives again I'm gonna pound ya into da ground so hard dat when I'm through with you, you'll wish ya were **never** born!" Joey finally broke free from Tristan's grip, but, surprisingly, didn't charge at his rival like his best friend thought he would. 

The unconvinced CEO just gave a small laugh and shook it off quickly. "You know, Wheeler, you talk big for someone I know who couldn't hold up his threats. It's quite pathetic, really. Almost sad—but all together, I think I'd have to call it stupid, just like you. You're trying so hard to hang onto a relationship we all know won't last long, and it's killing Tea not being able to tell anyone about it."

"Well that's all about ta change soon—**no thanks ta you!** You're da reason Tea's been feelin' all dis guilt. And you're gonna pay for what you did to her, Kaiba! I'll make sure of it!"

"Please, don't you two see that I'm actually doing your little friend a _favor_?" Kaiba's almost emotionless tone of voice was smooth and calm as usual.

"**What favor!**" Tristan spat at him angrily. "You're trying to break Yugi's heart by using Tea to do it. How is that helping anyone but yourself? We see right through your plan, and we know you're only doing this to get back at Yugi for what happened last year in Battle City—_anyone_ could have figured **that** out!"

"I always knew you had to be smarter than your friend, Wheeler—hey, who isn't? But you're half right in your noble intentions of supporting him."

Tristan's eyes narrowed on the other brunette, and darkened. "What do you mean by that?"

* * *

"Tea, I don't understand what you mean," the tri-colored haired pharaoh lied again about his true intentions. "I'm only trying to figure out why you and Joey thought you had to lie to us about dating each other. I'm really only doing this for Yugi—because I know he told you his true feelings for you." 

"I figure you would know—what don't you two know about each other—but why were you hiding it from me? If you knew all along about how he felt about me then why didn't you talk to him about it and try and get him to tell me soon?"

"I did, though only to a point. I didn't want to pressure him into something he was scared of. In all reality, he's the only one that could persuade himself to have the courage and admit his feelings—which he obviously did today. But there's something I need to know."

"What?" she simply asked him.

"If Yugi _did_ admit his feelings to you any sooner what would you have said to him then?"

* * *

"I'm guessing that you're the only one that knows about Wheeler and Tea dating, at least up until this afternoon, right?" 

Joey growled in vein by Kaiba's twisted but true words, the desire of wanting to kill him with his own two bare hands was still on his mind.

"Yeah, so what's that got to do with anything?" Tristan asked him impatiently.

"So that means you've been keeping the exact same secret from Yugi and your other little friends as well, correct?"

"I figured it out all on my own—but what's it got to do with what you're telling me?"

"When Yugi finds out that Joey's been dating Tea—and you knew about it all this time—don't you think that _might_ make you _just_ as guilt the love geeks? I mean, I'd **_hate_** to think what would happen when the _so-called_ King of Games finds out that his three best friends were **all** keeping secrets from him, wouldn't you?"

* * *

Tea couldn't breathe again. It was like the entire world had stopped for moment because of the question Yugi's darker half just asked her. And even though she didn't know how to answer it; lost in mystery of it all, it was a fearful question—that much was true. After everything the brunette girl thought of—analyzing and guessing all the things Yugi (and possibly even Yami) would say—she never once thought of _that_ question. It puzzled her, and scared her twice as much. _Because if she wasn't dating Joey, plus had feelings for him, what would have been her answer earlier?_

Her lightly tanned and cream-colored face almost looked dazed in her own shock of it all. Her sapphire blue eyes had been lowered slightly; a look of soft sadness crept in them. And her body couldn't move an inch. She was stunned, lost in a single question from the pharaoh—never thinking she could be again (or at least this much) from him after what he did last Saturday night.

_But he did. He **always** was somehow able to do that do her, and usually **only** her. _

_And having that powerful effect on her was truly captivating—at least as captivating as Joey's eyes when he wanted to 'talk' to her in Yugi's attic on Sunday or when he pushed her to realize that she did love him as more than a friend. Nothing had been more memorizing…**Nothing**… _

"Why would you ask me something like that?" her voice was just barely above a whisper.

"Because I think Yugi deserves to know the truth," was all he replied.

She began to shake slightly, hoping Yami wouldn't have noticed; her voice not as full of emotion as it once was a few minutes ago. "I don't think you have a right to ask me that."

"Yes, I do. I'm bonded with Yugi, and everything he feels I feel too. You can't just run away from the truth—just like you were trying to do before with Joey."

His words only angered her now. She couldn't figure out how he could stun her in one moment and be angered by him in the next. Yami was honestly the most complex guy she had ever met in her life; that much couldn't be denied from herself.

"Don't tell me what do to, Yami. **I** make my **own** choices."

"So does that include hiding the truth from your best friends?"

"I never said I was—"

"You didn't have to. It was written all over your face."

Tea couldn't take another minute of Yugi or Yami right now. They were driving her nuts and making things 10 times more confusing than Joey ever did when he made her realize that they loved each other. And she wasn't going to take another second of it.

"I'm leaving," she said to him, harshly.

The brunette brushed right past the former pharaoh with her eyes closed and her head up high. But it wasn't long before Yami grabbed her arm and unknowingly pulled her closer to him; their faces only a few inches away from each other.

"Don't go yet," his serious voice was strong and demanding. "We _need_ to finish talking."

"No!" her got out of his grasp rather quickly, shocking him to say the least. "**I** need to go. I'm supposed to be meeting Joey soon and I don't want to be late."

"Tea, I'm your friend and I don't want you to go like this. I don't want you to go with us in bad terms. _Please don't leave yet._"

She studied him for a moment, again—her mind in tug-a-war on whether or not to leave like this. Tea truly didn't want to leave in bad terms with Yugi or Yami but they were making things so much harder. First Yugi tells her that he's in love with her and always has been, though waited 'til just now to tell her. **(A/n perfect timing, huh?)** And now Yami was practically forcing her to admit her 'true' reasons for not telling Yugi sooner about why she and Joey were dating. Plus, question what her answer would have been to Yugi if she wasn't dating him. No, the teenage girl just couldn't take anymore of this. She wanted to leave, no, needed to leave. Yami couldn't make her do this any longer.

"I know you're my friend, Pharaoh, but forcing into admitting something **I'm **not even sure of isn't right. Now I need to go. Tell Yugi I'll call him later to work things out. And tell I'm sorry that I couldn't return his feelings. I'll see you both later."

Then she walked out of the room before Yami could say a word and stepped out of the house in a flash, hoping that Joey would be there soon; coming to rescue her from all this misery.

* * *

"**Okay, that's it! **Joey, you pin him down so I can get knock him unconscious once and for all. Kaiba, you are one of the most heartless guys I ever had to meet! I can't believe even _you_ would sink down this low and do all of this." 

"Yeah, welcome ta my world," Joey whispered to himself.

All the CEO did was snicker at them, amused as ever. "Tristan, your threats are as lame as Wheeler's, if not lamer. Besides, the day I feel threatened by you is the day I die."

"So are ya ready to die yet?" Tristan began cracking his knuckles, ready to throw a punch at him.

"Man, I'm outta here! I ain't takin' dis no more," Joey said them as he began walking away from. "I gotta go meet Tea anywayz. See ya later…"

"Hey, Joey, wait uh sec! I thought you always wanted me to beat the crap out of this guy. Why are you leaving **now**?"

The blonde turned back towards his best bud and replied, "Because it's just not worth it right now. If ya two wanna fight go ahead but sometimes it'sjust not worth it ta do dat, no matter how much ya want to—I learned dat from Tea." Then he grabbed Tea's car keys from out of his right pocket, got in her car, and drove away from Tristan's. **(A/n Wow, Joey actually was the sensible one for once. I never though I'd see the day.)**

(1 block away from the Turtle Game Shop)

The afternoon had blown by and it had become earlier through the night. Tea began rubbing her shoulders for some warmth, still hoping Joey would show up soon so she could finally leave here.

'_I can't believe all that's been going on lately. I mean, I start 'pretending' to date Joey and then end up actually liking him as more than a friend. We begin dating and Kaiba finds out; blackmailing me into telling Yugi and the others. Then Yugi tells me right there on the spot that he loves me and I get all angry at him—but I can't really blame myself for that. Finally, Yami comes out and tells me to tell him how I would have reacted with Yugi if I hadn't begun dating Joey in the first place. God, could this day get any weirder?_'

Just then she heard a car pull up to the sidewalk and shut off the engine quickly. Tea looked up and saw Joey, a small smile immediately forming on her face. He hopped out of the car and walked over to her. They stood still there for a few moments and then Joey finally walked up to her completely. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head softly, her arms circling around his body, too—she was so glad to finally be his arms again. His brown eyes closed and finally spoke up to her. "It's okay now, Tea. It's okay…" **(A/n Awww….)**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. The unforgettable memory

'_Love or Pretend?_'

Sorry about the wait, guys. I've been through a lot lately with school ending and a bunch of other things—but I'd rather **not** go into details with the whole situation. Anywayz, I'm dedicating this chapter to total fluff for Joey and Tea because I think it's time we have a really good chapter between these two; just like in chapter 12 and 14. Hope you enjoy!

**WARNING: TOTALLY JOEY/TEA FLUFF!**

Chapter twenty: The unforgettable memory

Joey and Tea held each other on the edge of the sidewalk for a few moments until the brunette finally broke free from her boyfriend's warm and caring embrace. She wanted to stay like that forever—happy, content and completely safe in Joey's strong arms—but the confused and stressed-out blue-eyed teenage girl realized that they couldn't, no matter how good it felt.

"Joey…" her voice emitted out barely, sounding weak and frail, after she finally let go of him. "You don't know how glad I am to see you."

'_I dink I've got uh pretty good idea of how much,_' Joey said to himself through his mind, wondering if Yugi had told Tea about his crush on her. "Sorry I'm uh little late—I accidentally got caught into something back at Tristan's house and I almost lost track of time."

"What happened? Did Serenity call or something? Is she okay?" her voice was full of concern and still some sadness, but knew it really wasn't entirely for Joey or Serenity at the moment.

"No, it's wasn't Serenity. She's fine." The blonde smiled slightly at his girlfriend, remembering that Tea and Serenity had become quite close during the Battle City Finals and formed a special bond together as friends. "It was nothin' important, but I'll tell ya 'bout it later."

A small smile formed on Tea's lips as well. She was happy about being with Joey again, though more importantly she was glad about being away from Yugi and Yami, strangely, for once. After everything that had happened between the three of them Tea didn't know how she was going to be able to confront them "normally" again. With Yugi telling her that he loves her—and always had—plus, Yami trying to make her admit there was something she was 'hiding from them,' all Tea wanted to do now was—

"So are ya ready ta go out now?" Joey interrupted her thoughts in a daze that was beginning to look lost and almost lifeless.

"Huh?" the brunette teen asked, still trying to snap out of her own thoughts. "What did you say, Joey?"

"I said are you ready ta go out yet? Don't you remember we have uh date tonight?"

"Oh…_that_…" Tea's words drifted away from her quietly, making Joey feel a little disappointed. "I completely forgot about it."

"Do ya still wanna go out tonight?" he couldn't resist in asking. "Or should I just drive ya home for da night?"

She thought about it for a minute and then gave him her answer, striking a great idea. "Yeah, I think I'd like to go home…but I want you to stay with me." A second smile came on her lips, larger with excitement, amusement and curiosity building up.

Joey's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and suspicion, trying to figure out what Tea was talking about. "Okay, I'm confused now. What are ya talkin' about?"

Tea rolled her eyes at him and giggled. She wrapped her arms around his back again, and Joey placing his back on her waist, staring into those caramel brown eyes that she loved so much, wanting to be held by him like this forever. **(A/n Awww…) **"I want you to come back to my house with me and stay a while. We can sit on my porch couch, talk until we both tired and then—"

"What 'bout you're parents? Won't they be home?"

"No, my parents won't be home tonight or tomorrow. You see, late last night my dad got a call from work to fly back to New York for something 'vitally important' and I insisted to my mom that she should go with him because they haven't had any 'alone' time together in over 3 months. They agreed and now I'm home alone for the next 2 days."

"Man, dat reminds me of every time my dad isn't around because he's doin' God only knows what. At least when you're parents leave da house ya know dat they're doing a good cause by workin'. You're really lucky ta have parents dat care about ya, Tea."

Tea couldn't help but sarcastically laugh a bit because she knew it wasn't all that it's cracked up to be with her parents always being gone on business trips even though she knew that they loved her very much, but then she put on a pitied look for Joey. He also knew what it was like to be home alone a lot—though in a worse way. His dad was always out getting drunk and partying at bars, while her parents were always traveling around for their jobs—as similar as their situation were they were also worlds of difference. Though it was one whole constant cycle of being home alone, with nothing ever really changing and desiring there to be.

"I know…I'm sorry about your dad, Joey. You know I'd do anything to make you feel better about that, but…I guess I haven't always shown that, have I?" She remembered back before they were friends telling him that there probably wasn't anyone on the whole earth who cared about him and how he wouldn't let anyone get close to him because of that reason.

"What—? Of course ya have, Tea. You've _always_ been there whenever I needed ya—don't you forget dat."

"And so have you for me." She reached up on her toes slightly and gave Joey a light kiss on the cheek, making him blush for a quick moment and grin happily.

**(10 minutes later…)**

Tea walked up the familiar porch steps of her house and turned around to wait for Joey, who was still locking up her car down on the driveway. She figured that he would agree to go to her house if her parents were away for the night. And even though Tea wasn't intentionally trying to get her parents out of the house to be with Joey alone she was glad that they were gone for the time being, because at this moment all she wanted to be with was Joey and no one else.

He came running up the step so fast that Tea almost lost her balance, flinging her arms around everywhere. She laughed out loud humorously once she was back up and said to him, "Joey, are you trying to kill me or what?"

"Sorry," he smiled nervously with his eyes closed, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I got a little excited there for uh second."

The brunette walked up to him slowly and said, "Just for a second? I thought you were always excited to be with me."

Joey stared at her, not sure of how to answer her for a minute and replied, "I am! Don't try and get me all confused here, Tea. We've only been here for 2 minutes."

"Oh, but it's just _so_ easy and fun to do when it comes to you, don't you know that by now?" she continued to playfully toy with him.

The blonde walked up to her, smiled softly while kissing her on the cheek and holding her around the waist. Tea felt a slight tingle of his kiss on her cheek with excitement and bliss, the same feeling of wanting to be with him like this forever. She couldn't describe the feeling exactly though—it was weird, but _so_ wonderful. It was still somewhat bizarre how they went from best friends to a couple. The memory of them just becoming friends in the first place was still completely fresh in her mind after all this time.

"Hey, Joey?"

"Yeah?" he responded as he let go of out her, though holding her hands gently in his.

"Do you still remember the day we became friends?"

"Do I? How could I forget? Dat's uh day dat I'll never forget."

"Yeah…me too…"

**FLASHBACK…**

Tea

Freshmen year at Domino High had just begun and as usual Tea was dying to get out of there so she could just get home, slip into her pajamas watch movie alone before her mother got there to cook dinner. She walked up the steps of her house, unlocked the door and opened it, then went into the dark living room. After she dropped her yellow backpack into her room she went to the kitchen for a snack. As Tea approached the refrigerator she noticed a note stuck on it a magnet so she picked it up and it read to herself:

_Hey sweetheart, _

_Sorry that I didn't see you this morning, but I hope you had a good day of school today. I won't be able to make dinner tonight because work is making me stay late for the new interns arriving in the night session and they need someone to show them the ropes around the office building, you know how it is. Anyways, you're on your own for the night and your father and I will probably see you tomorrow morning before you go to school. So if you go out tonight be home before 10:00 and don't invite anyone over without calling me on my cell or if you have an emergency. Take care, honey!_

_Love,_

_Mom _

Tea couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile. Her mom always sounded the same—even in a note—with the whole '_I love you, sweetheart_' and '_I'm sorry that I'm not here right now_' speeches. And although it's sweet to know from parents, why did they _constantly_ talk say it? Probably because they were always **gone!**

"Great…" the brunette sighed out and rolled her eyes again. "Now what am I suppose to do?"

She wasn't in the mood for cooking dinner and didn't have enough money to order a pizza. So Tea thought about what to do for a few moments until an idea was struck in her head. "I know what I can do…" she whispered to herself softly and grabbed her pink purse before going out the front door and locking it on her way out into town.

Joey

"Tristan, I already told ya dat I'm not goin' out tonight so give it uh rest already, will ya?" Joey told his best friend over the phone.

"But why not, man?"

"Because I'm too tired ta go out with ya right now. We did just spend 7 hours at school—so I'm beat."

Tristan expressed an indigent look before replying to the blonde. "From what? You slept 6 out of the 7 hours in all the classes. **And** the _only_ reason why you didn't sleep the whole time was because of lunch." '_Heaven forbid ya missed lunch one time and then the whole world would come crashing down on you_.'

Joey made a silly and stupid laugh over the phone causing Tristan to merely roll his eyes until he was done. "I know. That was pretty funny, wasn't it?"

"I had to wake you up every time a teacher came close to you so you wouldn't break the world record of 'Most Detentions Ever Given.' So—**no**—it wasn't funny at all."

"Aw, relax bro. I was just messin' with ya. You know I'm only tryin' ta get a rise out of ya."

Tristan walked over to his family's living room, plopped himself on the brown leather couch they had and sighed heavy. "Yeah, I know, man. Makin' my life harder is your **main** thrill in life."

"Isn't it da truth though?" Joey flashed a sarcastic smile and then giggling for a moment at himself.

"So what are you goin' to do instead of hangin' out with me this afternoon?" The brunette teen made an attempt to stop Joey from driving him crazy.

"I dunno. I was thinkin' about doin' something in town before my dad gets home—whenever dat may be," Joey tried to shrug off the cold feeling he felt for his father.

"**But that's just what _I_ asked you!**" Tristan couldn't help but explode into fury. "**And you told me _no_!**"

"Yeah, I know." Joey playfully brushed off his friend's outrage and sounded completely calm over the phone. "But I also said dat I didn't wanna go hang out with _you_ right now."

"Uh—I think ya lost me there in that last part." Tristan eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not in da mood ta hang out with ya tonight. I kinda wanted ta be by myself for uh little while and see what goin' on in town."

"Let me get this straight—you'd rather be by yourself, in town, and not hang out with anyone at all, including me?"

"Well, I don't necessary wanna be alone the whole time… I guess. I just wanna go out for uh little while. Do ya mind?"

"Do whatever ya want, bro. I'll see ya tomorrow at school." Then Tristan hung up the phone before Joey could even get a word in.

The blonde teen placed the telephone back on its hook and said out loud, "So where should I go?"

Together

"Here's your order, miss, and thank you for coming to Domino City Café." Tea gave a slight smile at the waitress handing her the drink while sitting comfortably on one of the café's many couches and then sipping it slowly.

The brunette girl looked back down at the book she was reading called '_Dreamland_' by Sarah Dessen when suddenly she heard someone standing nearby, calling out her name. "Tea, is dat you?"

Tea immediately lifted her head up to be locked in eye contact with none other than: "Joey! What are you doing _here_?"

Joey gave out one of his genuine, warm-hearted smiles that **_almost_** wanted to make Tea smile back—but she didn't. She knew what kind of guy he was and Tea wasn't going to fall for his act like Yugi unfortunately did. Joey was jerk, a school bully and worst of all—he hurt her best friend. The brunette was, however, grateful to hear that Joey had retrieved Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, but that was **only** after _he_ threw it into the dam in town himself. Joey couldn't be trusted, at least not until he could prove himself to her that he was really being a true friend to someone.

"What?" The blonde's smile slowly faded away as he replied to Tea. "I just came here to get something to drink. I didn't except to see you here."

"I'd have to say the exact same thing about you." Her answer was as cold as when she first met him face to face after he and Tristan tried to steal Yugi's Puzzle away. "I never thought I would actually see _you_ in a place like _this_."

Joey placed a hand on his heart, pretending to look like his feelings had been hurt. "Well I am **_shocked_** ta hear dat, Tea. Maybe if ya got ta know me better you'd see dat I'm uh sensitive and carin' guy—probably just like the ones you hang out with."

Tea shot him a glare after he said that and sit down next to her on the emerald green couch. "You know what; I'll try to remember that the next time I see you trying to steal lunch money from students smaller than yourself and Tristan."

Joey rolled his eyes at the brunette and sighed. "When are ya _ever_ goin' ta get over dat stuff? It's not like I'm _really_ hurtin' anyone. I'm just playin' around and havin' uh little bit of fun—besides, I don't really do dat stuff anymore now dat I'm friends with Yugi."

Tea shook her head in disbelief with her anger towards him rising. "See this is why I can't believe Yugi would **_ever_** agree ta be friends with, Joey. You're mean, selfish, and completely heartless to others."

"Completely heartless ta others?" he questioned her statement quickly. "Is dat what you see in me, Tea? Ya think I'm uh completely heartless guy because I goof in high school with a bunch of other guys."

The teenage girl closed her book, set it down, and made eye contact with Joey once again to get his full attention. "You **don't** goof off, Joey—you upset people when you make fun of them or take their stuff. Your actions have consequences—and I'm not going to be apart of them. You may have gotten Yugi to join your little joy ride, but eventually he's going to see you the way I do."

"And how do you see me?" Joey tried inching closer to her while she moved away.

"You want the truth?" her left eyebrow arched up slightly.

"Yeah," he said steadily and calm. "I'd like ta know what ya really think of me."

Tea waited a moment to speak and then gave him her reply. "Joey…Yugi told me about your dad and how he's never around for you because of the _things_ he does, and I can understand that's why you're a little troubled, but you don't have to be. I mean, I've seen you steal lunch money countless times, tear up things without getting caught in the classrooms, and make more trouble for yourself than you need because of that big mouth of yours…but I've also seen _other_ things in you, too." Joey was surprised to hear this as she continued to speak her mind. "You saved Yugi's Millennium Puzzle from the dam that you threw it in and gained his friendship for it. You're a brave, honest and determined person; I noticed that the first time I met you—but you don't bad things just because of those reasons and your father mistreating you. I know deep down inside, where I'm not upset with you, that you have a good heart because you wouldn't have one if you didn't get back Yugi's Puzzle. So I just want to know that if you're going to be Yugi's friend that you'll use that same good heart as before from now on. 'Cause if you hurt him, I'll **_never_** forgive you for it."

Tea wanted to see what Joey was going to say next as he had his head down for a few moments and looked back up to smile at her. "Ya know dat's probably gotta be da nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say ta me since I last saw my little sister, Serenity—before our parents got divorced. Thanks, Tea. I won't forget what you just said ta me now."

And for the first time ever Tea actually gave a smile to Joey and said sincerely, "You're welcome."

The blonde was just about to say something else when they were interrupted by the same waitress Tea had seen before. "Um, please excuse me, miss, I didn't mean to bother you and boyfriend, but I was wondering if he wanted something to drink as well."

"No, actually, he's not my boyfriend," she answered, touching Joey's arm with her hand while looking up at her and then holding it back again into her lap. "He's just—just a friend, that's all."

"Oh," the waitress replied quietly. "Well, can I get you something anyway, sir?"

He glanced over at Tea, who was looking away at the moment, before turning his attention over. "Yes, ya can. I'd like a medium size vanilla latte."

"Coming right up," and then the waitress turned her heels and left.

Joey turned back to Tea and gave her a confident look. "So, uh _friend_, huh? I could get use ta da sound of dat."

She blushed at his words and tried hard not to smile, but wasn't able to succeed. "I—uh—well, what was I suppose to say? That you're friends with my best friends, but we 'somehow' ended up sitting together in coffee shop late one afternoon?"

"Dat would have been da truth…or would it?" The blonde eyed the brunette strongly, with nothing holding him back.

"What do you mean?" her face gave off a slightly worried expression.

"It's up to you, Tea. Would ya like ta be my friend or not?"

Tea took a closer look into Joey's brown eyes and stared at him softly. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Because dat's what I've always wanted since ya left me at da bus station dat one time, do ya remember? You and Yugi taught me somethin' dat I never thought I would learn, and because of dat reason I want ya ta be my friend, just like Yugi is now."

"But what did I teach you?" the brunette was oddly intrigued by him and wanted to move closer to him, though didn't quite yet.

"You taught me what it meant ta be uh true friend ta someone. You were right about me before. I didn't really care about anyone because I had been through so much as uh kid. My dad got hooked on alcohol so my mom decided ta divorce him. Den my sister was forced ta leave with her without us even being able ta say goodbye. And I just felt so _alone_ inside—like no one could understand what I was goin' through."

Tea finally moved over to Joey and rubbed his shoulder for comfort, the feeling of guilt washing all over her. "Wow…I had no idea, Joey. I am so sorry that I said all those things to you. I—I didn't really mean to say them; I was just so upset that you and Tristan pushed Yugi around so much. Sometimes my emotions get the best of me when I'm angry."

"No," his voice was saddened and felt guilty. "You've got no reason ta apologize. I _was_ uh jerk ta Yugi…and ta you. And neither of ya deserved it so I'm the one who should be sorry."

The teenage girl couldn't believe her ears. What she _saw_, what she _heard_, what she **_felt_** were feelings that she never thought possible for a street smart, school bully at Domino High School. Joey looked so upset and honest with what he was saying that she wasn't sure if it was really real or not. '_Wow…I never thought in a million years I would see Joey like this. He's acting so honestly, so kindly, so **real**. It's almost like he's not even himself anymore. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think he's truly being sincere with me. Joey Wheeler wants **me** to be his friend—words I **never** thought I'd say._'

"Joey…you **really** are sorry, aren't you?" her blue eyes pierced into his own deeper than before, wanting an honest answer from him.

"Yeah, I am. I really am sorry for what I did ta you and Yugi."

"And you want me to be your friend too?"

"Would ya get mad at me if I said yes?" he asked, looking more up at her.

Tea sat there in silence because she didn't know what to say; the expression on her face could almost show the struggle she had to decide on an answer.

'_God, now what do I do? 15 minutes ago I would have said that Joey Wheeler is the lowest scum on earth, and now I'm deciding whether I can accept him as friend. Am I going crazy or is this all just a dream? No, if this was dream he would look cuter than this—oh, but what should I do? I think I'm beginning to see a side of Joey that possibly no one's ever seen before—the side of his true self that's blocked off from the rest of the world and now he's opening up to me for the purpose of trying to be my friend. I've never seen anything like this before—at least not with Joey. Though…Yugi **was** willingly to be his friend by proving his worth so…maybe I **could** be his friend after all…' _

"All right," she nodded her head softly in agreement. "I will."

"Ya will what?"

She rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed his hand gently, holding it in her own. "I'll be your friend."

"You will!" Joey almost screamed out in joy.

"Yes," she answered him again, smiling sweetly.

"Tea, you're da best!" Joey yelled into the entire café, but didn't care as he pulled the brunette so close to him by the waist in a hug that they _almost_ kissed on the lips—if it wasn't for her hand pressing up against his chest they would have—gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure you two aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" the waitress came over with Joey's drink and placing it down on the glass table in front of them.

Joey and Tea untangled themselves from one another and blushed furiously while people all around them stared, whispering and smiling right in front of the two.

"Nope, we're just friends," the blonde answered the waitress as he smiled at Tea, her doing the same. "_Hopefully_ really good friends."

"I think we will be, Joey. _I think we will be_."

**FLASHBACK END! (A/N Wasn't that so cute! That was a total Joey/Tea moment right there when Joey hugged her! Oh, I hope you guys really liked that part.)**

"Yep, dat's definitely uh day I could never forget, but I wouldn't wanna either."

Tea rested her head on Joey's shoulder, sitting on the porch couch, and asked, "And why is that?"

"Because dat was the day I became friends with da one of the most important people in my life and cared for so much since den." He smiled, kissing her left temple and closing his eyes for a brief moment with her in his arms.

The blue-eyed girl lifted herself off of her boyfriend and cupped her hands in his cheeks seconds later, wanting to remember this moment with him. "Joey, you have given me a friendship that, at first, I wasn't even sure was completely possible for you and me because of how you used to be. But I had faith in us and all our friends, remembering all the good things you had done for Yugi, and if I had to go back and do it all over again I would without even blinking."

Joey moved closer to her face and kissed Tea gently on the lips; the kiss returned instantly as they held each other as close as possible. When she broke the kiss the brunette could do nothing but whisper out an "I love you" to him and rest her head on his chest while he had her in his arms.

"I love you too, Tea. I love you so much," the blonde breathed out softly and then they sat like that for the rest of the night, gazing up at the stars, thinking of their love together.

**Previews for the next chapter:**

_Yami speaking: _"You still love her, don't you, Yugi?"

--

_Seto talking to Tristan: _"Why don't you just give it up already? Your friend's relationship with Tea is never going to last…and I think we both know that because of how Yugi feels towards her."

--

**That's it for now, reviewers! Thank you SO much for the long wait! I promise the next chapter won't take as long to update. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
